Broom of Love
by RaeGurk
Summary: Lily Evans has always loved Quidditch, but has always been too scared to play and fly. Her friends get her a special gift, but they really have a secret plan. Will Quidditch finally bring together Lily and her sworn enemy James Potter? LEJP
1. The Malcentus Fire

Broom of Love

Chapter One: The Malcentus Fire

The sun danced across her face. Red hair fanned out across her pillow. Her breathing was steady and peaceful, as she lye there in sleep.

She was dreaming of herself, actually. She was in a wide open field, flying high in the sunlight. Looking down, "_A long way to the ground," _she thought. But she noticed something else, she was riding a broom. Lily Evans ride a broom? The last time she tried to ride a broom, it didn't go well. She ended up flat on her back and the whole class laughing. She swore never to do that ever again. Yet, being up here, she felt safe? Secure? Looking around she smiled, "_This is fun_," she thought and laughed as some birds flew close to her.

"_I wish flying was really like this,"_ she scanned the blue sky around her, eyes stopping on a small object falling. The broom suddenly accelerated causing Lily to almost fall off; it seemed to have a mind of its own. She wrapped both hands around it and clung on while it dived down, trying to match the speed of the falling object. _"It's falling so fast, can we catch it?" _The broom shook, as if to answer her question.

She moved to the end and reached out, trying to grab the falling object. _"I can't reach it!" _She yelled over the wind around her, _"Just little farther!" _A bright, white light materialized, blinding her instantly.

Lily's eyes snapped open to the sun, shining brightly in her room. She sat up, looked around, and checked to make sure she was herself. This was her room and she was here, it was only a dream. _"Strange,"_ she thought, _"But, what was the falling object?"_ A sudden knock on her door, pulled Lily out of her trance.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?" she answered, finding her voice.

"Why don't you get up now?" her mother asked.

"But…," she thought, _It's my birthday!_ She got up, smiling, and headed downstairs.

"Lily!" someone yelled and bear hugged her really tight, "Happy Birthday!"

"Alice! Nat! What are you girls doing here?"

"What do you think?" Natalie, a girly girl, with straight brunette hair and blue eyes exclaimed, "For your birthday silly!"

"Yeah, we both wanted to come and see you," Alice, a nice girl with shorter black hair and brown eyes. They were two of Lily's best friends at Hogwarts, a wizard school that they all attended together.

"I figured a little surprise might brighten your day!" Susan, Lily's mom said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Thanks mom, "she said smiling. But that smile was replaced when her sister Petunia entered the room.

"What is going on out here?" she demanded. Petunia was Lily's only sibling. She was stouter than Lily's small, graceful frame, had short black hair, and reminded Lily of a cow, or maybe a pig…either fit her. They had never got along and Petunia hated Lily because she was a witch. She repeatedly called Lily and her friends "freaks" and hated how her parents doted on her sister all the time.

"It's Lily's birthday," their mom said.

"Oh," she scrutinized the three girls, "That's why those _freaks_ are here!"

"Shove it Petunia!" Lily yelled, her temper rising, "You're just jealous because I'm a witch and you get to stay here and be a boring muggle!"

"No I'm the normal one in this household, LILY! The only person who sees you for what you really are!" she stormed off, slamming a door behind her.

"Don't listen to her, Lilyflower," Natalie said, reassuringly, "It's your birthday and today's going to be special. We're all here together, aren't we?"

Lily smiled, she was so glad she had two friends who were there for her.

"Ok enough wallowing, time for presents!" Susan said excited.

"Yeah!" the girls exclaimed dragging Lily over to the table where an assortment of packages waited to be opened.

"Open this one first," Susan handed her a rather large and long looking package that was kind of heavy.

"That's the best one, it has to be first!" Alice exclaimed, excited.

Lily, unsure, tore open the paper, only to reveal none other than a real Malcentus Fire.

"Oh!" Lily whispered, completely shocked. This was a top notch broom. It was a dark mahogany brown that was filed to be perfectly smooth. The handle was curved a little for top speed and the bristles on the back came together to form a small curl at the end. There was gold stenciling all across that shimmered in the sunlight, and the name _Malcentus Fire, _was written in gold lettering on the handle. This wasn't any ordinary broom. This was supposedly the fastest broom on earth. Quidditch players, professionals, all over the world hadn't been able to get their hands on one. Actually, nobody has, Lily thought. It wasn't a broom that was going to be sold to the public; it was only for experienced riders who needed the speed on the pitch. This broom was different than other brooms. You controlled most of it, but it had a mind of its own and if it's rider was in trouble or needed help in any way, the broom would respond. That's why only select people could run them, they only worked for certain people. In other words, if you got one, you were one lucky wizard.

"But, how?" Lily asked completely stunned.

"A lot of time and patience," Alice sighed, "We didn't even know if it was possible, but we all wanted you to have one."

"But I don't even play Quidditch, what would I do with this?"

"Well, we know how much you like the sport and how much it would mean to you if you actually got to play. Especially since it's our last year," Natalie smiled, "We wanted you to have the best broom there is."

"Thanks guys!" she exclaimed hugging her two best friends and then her parents.

"She is so clueless," Natalie said smirking.

"Yeah," Alice said agreeing, "We know she likes James and he obviously likes her, doing this will hopefully bring that out of her."

* * *

The summer before Lily's 7th year at Hogwarts flew by. It seemed almost like a dream. The only day that would be embedded in her mind forever, was the first day she rode her broom.

"Go! Try it out," Alice encouraged, "But please don't kill yourself!" Lily laughed at her friends as they waved. She walked out a little ways into the huge meadow, _this is it._ She smiled, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she was already in the air.

"Whoa," she said looking around. This broom really knew what was going on. She hadn't even gotten on and it knew what to do.

At first, she flew straight and at a steady pace. Then she decided to experiment. She curved and dove and flew backwards; trying out everything. All of a sudden the broom stopped. Shocked she just sat there in mid air waiting for something to happen. And something did happen, the broom relaxed her. She didn't know how or why but it did. She closed her eyes and saw her dream again; the ground below, the beautiful sky, and that mysterious falling object. She opened them quick to see if she was actually reliving her dream, but the broom suddenly stopped.

"_Hmm," _she thought, _"I think it wants my trust."_

Closing her eyes again, she let this mysterious broom take her on a ride of its own.

Landing back on earth, Lily was a different person. She was one with her broom. If she was in trouble, the broom knew what to do. If she needed to score the winning goal, everything would be done till that happened. They understood each other and the trust was unbreakable.

* * *

Lily kept up a strong routine of flying every day. If she was going to make this team, she needed to be fit and ready for anything. She even practiced some chaser skills, the only position open and the one she wanted, with the girls as much as she could.

Finally, the week before school, she felt ready.

"I really think you have a good chance of making the team, Lils,"

"You think so?" she said cleaning her broom and equipment.

"Yeah I really do," they watched Lily curiously, she still hadn't figured out their plan, "How are you going to show that you can play and deserve to be on that team?"

Lily pondered this for a while, she didn't really know. "Well, I don't want to show any signs of being really good or knowing what I'm doing. I think I should go out there and just show 'em. Most of the team thinks I like Quidditch, but I'm too afraid to fly or even try. I want to show them that they were wrong and that I'm something special."

"You'll do just fine, Lily, I know it," Alice smiled at her clueless friend.

* * *

James Potter stared into the fire in a daze.

"Prongs? Hello?" Sirius Black, his most trusted mate, waved a hand in front of his face, "anybody home?"

"What?" James replied groggily looking around.

"You were zoning again," Sirius commented, "I was trying to have a meaningful conversation but you obvious cannot get Evans out of your head no matter what I say."

"Oh sorry," he stumbled, "I just haven't seen her all summer and I…really want to…"

"Obviously," Sirius commented rolling his eyes. James smirked at him. Sirius and him and had been best mates for as long as James could remember. They were always together scheming, trying to get girls (the Hogwarts players and best looking males, according to all the females except one), playing Qudditch, or just pranking anyone and everyone they could.

"Hey Padfoot," James asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think I could get Evans?" James asked, staring him down.

"Well—"

"If you started acting like a gentlemen instead of an annoying prat, then you might have a chance," Remus Lupin interrupted walking into their room. The Marauders were almost reunited for their final year of Hogwarts. "Prongs", was James because he could transfigure into a Stag, "Padfoot" was Sirius because he was a dog, "Moony" was Remus because he was a werewolf, and "Wormtail" was Peter Pettigrew because he was a rat…who was missing right now.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, "How ya been?"

"Pretty good, waiting for school to start, my summer was horribly boring," Remus was the brains of the Marauders. He was also extremely book smart and helped the others scrape by numerous times.

"Did someone say school?" a small stout boy, Peter Pettirgrew, peered in, "school hogsmeade which candy and zonko's which fun!"

"Hey Wormtail, we were wondering where you were,"

"I was in the kitchen, you know James, your mother is an amazing cook," he commented.

"Yeah, that's why this one practically lives here," he motioned to Sirius.

"I thought you loved me, Jamesie?" he pouted, giving him a puppy dog face.

"I do, but you eat me out of my house when you're here!"

"I can't help it! Your mom's cooking is so good and I won't get to eat it for a long time since we'll be at school…" They all sighed, Hogwarts was their home, but it seemed only Remus enjoyed learning. The others just wanted to eat, or prank people, or play Qudditch all the time.

"Well you all will be getting your wish sooner than later," Heather Potter, James' mother walked in. She was very beautiful, had long black curly hair with sparkling hazel eyes that she shared with her son, "Time for bed, you all need your rest since we should get up at a decent time so none of you _almost_ miss the train! Let's go!"

The boys protested, but finally gave in agreeing not to go to sleep till each of them caught up with each other.

* * *

A/N: It's my first story I hope you like it!


	2. The Annoying Prat

Chapter 2: The Annoying Prat

Lily woke up bright and early. She slipped on jeans, a colored tee, and a zip up sweatshirt; it looked a little cold outside.

Glancing at her desk, a pin shimmered in the light. _Head Girl_, it spoke back to her. She could not believe that Dumbledore had chosen her as head girl when the letter arrived by owl only a few months earlier. Well, she thought she was a good student, a prefect, always obeyed the rules, but actually getting the letter was a realization to the point. _Head Girl, Lily Evans._ It was just so surreal to her.

_I wonder who head boy is._ She thought. _Maybe William Bolynn, he's pretty smart…or maybe Scott Jovelin…oh god…I hope it's not potter. I don't know if I could handle a whole year in the same room with him!_ She grimaced at her own thoughts.

Lily Evans and James Potter were not friends, at least to her. In their fifth year, she caught and horribly witnessed the notorious "Marauders" humiliating poor Severus Snape in front of the whole school on school grounds. She never forgave James for that and all the other pranks and mean things he did to other students. And not to forget, the numerous times he asked her out every year. Now mentioning it, he asked her 5 times one day that year. She considered him filth and a horribly annoying prat of a boy. Lily would rather drink pig swallow than be caught with James Potter, let alone date him.

"Lily time to go or you'll be late!" he mom yelled up the stairs.

She jumped out of her trance and looked in the mirror.

What looked back was a young 17 year old girl with long, wavy red hair, entrancing emerald green eyes, a slightly round face, and a charming smile. She never found herself beautiful, but wasn't ever upset with her appearance. Flipping her hair back, adding some chap stick (she wasn't much of a make-up wearer), and pinning on her head girl badge, she grabbed her suitcase (which concealed her shrunken broom) and headed out of the house.

"There it is," Remus remarked as the four Marauders approached the waiting Hogwarts Express, "The last time we get to ride it to a new year."

"Oh Moony don't be so sentimental," Sirius squashed, "You'll make Peter cry." James laughed patting his friend on the back, Peter looked struck.

"Well, I would rather be on the _warm_ train then out here freezing," he remarked. The four of them grabbed their suitcases and headed for the door.

"Oops!" James exclaimed as he bumped into a fourth year dropping his broom.

"Watch it!" she retorted. _Whatever, _he thought, bending down to pick up his broom. Standing up, a flash of red appeared before his eyes. Lily Evans and her friends, Alice Longbottom and Natalie Williams, were headed his way.

James suddenly couldn't move. Lily was so beautiful to him, no matter what she was wearing or what mood she was in. She always disagreed with him, turning him down every time he asked her out and usually finished that sentence with "Annoying Prat" or "Stupid Git" or something along those lines.

He just didn't understand why she didn't like him. James Potter was the most handsome, charming, fit, hot, amazing Quidditch athlete that roamed Hogwarts these days (besides Sirius of course). Girls would pay him to date, or even kiss him. But Lily Evans was different. She thought he was cocky, rude, annoying, and never liked being around him. He found her amazingly attractive and the whole school knew, whether she liked it or not. Was it because she was playing hard to get? Kept denying him? Or did she secretly like him and wouldn't admit it? James was stumped. He just wanted to her to be his so bad…

"Hey Evans," he said as the girls approached.

"Potter," she spat, "and where are the other Marauders? Making trouble?" Her eyebrow questioned him.

"I'm always trouble, Evans, you should know that by now," he gave her one of those smiles that made other girls melt.

"Ok firstly, I have a name, it's Lily, second, your charms don't work on me so don't even try," she pushed him out the way, attempting to get on the train, but tripped over his forgotten broom.

James lunged, catching her swiftly with his Quidditch reflexes, and lifting her back to her feet like a baby.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Potter, if your broom wouldn't have been in the way…" she stopped tongue tied. Was this the same James that she knew? Seeing the Lily Evans fall on her face would have been a great story for about a week with this kid. But, no, he caught her, and not to mention, asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine," she blushed, _darn red heads,_ she thought, and hurried on the train.

Natalie and Alice had been watching the whole time. The chemistry between the two of them was so obvious; if you couldn't see it you were so blind. They stood there watching the two with smirks on their faces. If their Quidditch plan didn't work, they didn't know what would.

"You caught her?" Sirius questioned stunned.

"Well…yes," James stammered back.

"That's exactly what I mean, Prongs," Remus added, looking up from his book, "What if you would have let her fall? She would have hated you forever."

"My best friend is turning into a romantic git!" Sirius moaned; fake swooning.

"Pipe down, Padfoot!" Remus scolded, "If you really want to be with her, I think that was a good way to start."

"But I didn't do anything special, I just caught her," he said confused.

"That's what Lily likes. She likes when people are themselves around her, not cocky, or stuck up, just themselves," he stared James down.

"You better not give up pranking, mate!" Sirius exclaimed, "The reason the Marauders exist is because of us four pranking our fellow students!"

"I wont be giving that up, Padfoot," James sighed, "I just want to change a little…ya know, for Lily."

Sirius stared at him in disbelief, while secretly Remus smiled.

"So Lily," Alice said, smiling, "You and James?"

"What? No! I just tripped and he caught me, probably out of selfless pity…"

"Is that denial? And rambling?" Natalie smirked, "I think you like him."

"I do not," Lily retorted.

"I mean he is the handsomest Quidditch player and male specimen at Hogwarts. Girls would kill to be in your shoes."

"Then they would be killing innocent people because I do not think the spot I am in is a very good one," she looked up, "Did you just call him a specimen?"

"Back on subject, Lils," Alice scolded causing Lily to be silent, "Do you or don't you?"

Lily looked out the window of their compartment and blushed slightly. She had always had a deep hatred for James Potter. But what he just did for her…had he changed? Was he going to be civil and treat people like they should be treated? She was so confused. She did not repeat did not like him, but what if he has changed?

Natalie and Alice looked at each other. Their friend was taking a long time to answer their oh-so important question. What was really going on inside this girls head? Hopefully thoughts about James Potter, since that was their goal.

"Lily?" Alice asked poking her. Lily jumped.

"Oh…um," she stammered blushing, "Well I do not like his cockiness, but maybe he's changed…ya know?"

The two girls smiled at each other, when she wasn't looking.

"I'll be right back," Natalie said, "I'm going to go find the trolley." She winked at Alice and left.

A soft knock interrupted their conversation.

"Who is it?" Sirius joked; his best girly voice.

The door opened and Natalie, Lily's friend, stepped in.

"Well hello gorgeous," Sirius grinned at her, "What service may we, I mean I, do for you?"

"Can it, Black," she retorted, "Remus, may I speak to you?"

Sirius' jaw dropped and he eyed Remus, suspiciously.

"Sure," Remus said exiting their compartment and going down the hall.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he said shutting the door to their private compartment.

"Lily and James of course," she smirked, "Me and Alice have a plan for her. For her birthday we bought her a real Malcentus Fire because we know how much she loves Quidditch. We want her to actually try out for the team this year,"

"You bought her a Malcentus Fire?!" Remus questioned, "But that's not really why you bought it is it?"

"No," she smiled, "We want her to be on the team, because James is on the team and we think them playing civilly with each other will finally have her admit her feelings to him, which we all know she has.

"If you agree, you cannot tell James that Lily is trying out. She's good and as far as everyone knows, she fears flying. She wants a fair chance to make the team, but also wants to use surprise in her efforts."

Remus thought over her plan thoroughly. It had its perks. James loved to show off for Lily, which would be perfect if she was on the Quidditch field with him. But will he be cocky about it and make her hate him more? Will they work together and maybe build a relationship?

"Yes," he shook her hand, "I'll agree to that deal. But Lily has to make the team."

"And James can't be cocky," Natalie added.

"Agreed,"

"What was that all about?" Sirius questioned as Remus entered, smiling.

"Oh Natalie wanted to discuss present and future matters," his sly remark was.

"Meaning what?" James asked confused.

"Well, that's for me to know isn't it?" Remus got defensive.

"Fine," Sirius sat back and crossed his arms.

"Let's just put it this way, James drop the cocky-pratness and you will have a very interesting year."


	3. Secret Training

Chapter 3: Secret Training

"Attention please!" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts announced in the Great Hall. The talkative students grew quiet.

"Welcome back to another year of school at Hogwarts! I'm so delighted to see all of your smiling faces here again."

"Another speech, another year," Sirius whispered, "Same old, same old." But James wasn't paying attention. On the train, Moony had been taken away by one of Lily's friends who had asked to talk to him. And when he came back, he was smiling and had given James the advice of, don't be a prat and your year will be good. Something was up, and James wanted to know. But that would have to wait for now.

* * *

"Lily, he's looking again," Alice whispered. Lily turned and found herself staring directly into James Potter's hazel eyes. _He does have pretty eyes, wait, Lily! What are you thinking? Stop!_ She turned away from Potter and back to Dumbledore who was reminding the students of the forbidden places on the grounds. 

Yet, as she sat there, she could feel his eyes boring into her; taking in every inch of her. She became nervous, and blushed, looking down at the table they were seated at, trying not to look at Alice and Natalie.

_What if they think I like him?_ She thought, _how horrible!_

* * *

James watched Lily very closely. He looked at her gorgeous long red hair, wishing he could tangle his fingers in it; her curved face, how delicate and soft her skin looked. Those enchanting emerald eyes, they took his breath away whenever he looked into them. Lily Evans was the perfect girl. He just wished that she saw him the same way.

* * *

"Lily," Natalie nodded. 

She sighed, preparing herself. She turned around yet again to find Potter staring, and now smiling at her. She scowled at him wishing he would stop it, but then he waved. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends who were too busy looking at all the food that had just appeared. _Thank goodness, _Lily thought, _the probably would have questioned me again._

* * *

It was only the first day back to classes but Lily was already reading her books. It was free period and she wanted to get some first day homework out of the way while she still could. The Gryffindor Common room was deserted since all the students were in classes except her and a couple other seventh years. 

One also being…"Lily!" she sighed, knowing exactly who this voice belonged to, "What you doing?"

"What does it look like Potter?" she questioned writing furiously.

"Looking cute?" he added.

"Attempting to study," she finished, steaming.

"But it's only the first day! You can't already want to do work!"

"Sadly Potter, I actually care about my education, unlike yourself," she looked him right in the eye.

They made eye contact and silence engulfed them. James was melting looking into those beautiful green eyes. Lily was confused, but contently gazing back.

"Well," James broke the silence causing Lily to jump, "you should come to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs next week. We're looking for a new chaser and two new beaters. You can watch the new head boy and this year's quidditch captain."

"And who might that be?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Well me, of course!"

Lily was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open then and there. The Head Girl and Boy quarters were under renovation so Professor Dumbledore hadn't had any time to actually inform Lily who the Head Boy was; which she found very strange, now that she thought of it. But, _Potter?_ Of all other eligible males! Dumbledore chose prankster, Marauder Potter. Lily could not believe what she was hearing.

"Y-y-you're…head boy?" she stuttered.

"Yes," he answered unsure.

"Unbelievable," Lily muttered glaring down at her parchment.

"Well its great isn't it? Now we can spend more time together!"

"That's just what I wanted, Potter, how did you know?" she retorted back.

_How am I going to get her to like me?_ James thought defeated.

"Well, good luck on your homework, Lils. And if you need any help, just let me know," he looked into her eyes, smiling and laid his hand on her arm. His touch sent shivers down her spine. _Whoa, that was weird…in a good way._ She thought.

"You…just called me Lils," she stammered.

"Isn't that your name?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Well, yes…," she trailed off.

"See you later, Lily," he got up, smiled and walked out of the common room, leaving a stunned Lily behind.

"Perfect!" Natalie whispered to Alice and Remus who had seen the whole thing.

* * *

Lily was getting antsy. Quidditch try-outs were a week away and she hadn't ridden her broom in three days. _What if I lost all of my tricks? What if I go to try-out and I fall flat on my face?_ She pondered the situation. _I need to practice. But the pitch is being used by the actual players. _

_What if I snuck out after curfew?_ Absolutely not! _Lily Evans, head girl by the way, will not be breaking the rules. _But the Marauder's do it all the time! _And they are rule breakers; I am not a rule breaker! _Do you want to make the team? _Yes._ Then you have to do something!

_Fine!_ She yelled at her inner self, _I'll sneak out tonight and go into the forest; there should be a field somewhere where I can just ride my broom a little._

And it was settled

* * *

Dong, the clock stuck 11:30. All the girls in the 7th year dorm were sound asleep, including Alice who was snoring louder than Victoria Falls. 

_Time to go_, Lily thought, grabbing her cloak and her broom, _I hope I don't get caught._

She sneaked over to the only window in their room and opened it silently. It was cool outside, but no breeze to awaken her sleeping friends.

She hopped on her broom and dove out the window, shutting it, and going down straight to the ground. She landed safely and made sure she hadn't passed over any windows in the castle.

Scooting the edge of the building, she got close enough to the forest where she slipped, just a shadow.

_Made it,_ she sighed, pulling out her wand and walking forward, _now to find a clearing._

* * *

All the boys were sound asleep, all the boys except one. James sat on the windowsill looking outside dreamily. 

Lily floated in and out of his mind, as he tried to come up with a plan to make her like him.

_Maybe I should just be really nice, like Moony said, and she'll just come around eventually,_ he pondered.

That idea seemed like it would take ages to work. _I would wait forever for her,_ he contradicted himself smiling.

Suddenly, snapping out of his trance, he saw a black blob fall from the castle.

_What was that?_ He wondered.

He looked down, only to see it disappear before his eyes.

* * *

_Finally!_ Lily thought as a small clearing appeared before her. It had seemed like ages that she was walking through this spooky forest. 

Holding up her broom she could feel it humming beneath her grasp.

_Settle down. _She scolded; _let's just start off with a ride._

The broom immediately swept her up. Higher and higher they excelled, the wind nipping at Lily's pink cheeks. She smiled and laughed, this was her true home.

After a serious of turns, dives, and tricks, Lily was confident that she hadn't lost her spark. Or had she? The quaffle sat next to her bag feeling dejected.

_Want to play?_ She silently asked it, picking it up and throwing high into the air. Her and her broom ran up to meet its return to earth.

The rest of her time was spent weaving, tossing, catching, and throwing the quaffle through the trees as practice.

After a couple hours she decided to call it a night and headed back up to the castle.

* * *

The next few days, Lily became more tired every morning. She found it really hard to get up and to concentrate in her classes. She had never had this problem before and it was really starting to agitate her. She wanted to be ready for the try-outs but she also wanted to do well in school. 

Tonight was the fifth night of her sneaking out. No one had noticed, and if they had, nothing had been brought up to her at all.

Instead of pretending to sleep tonight, she waiting in the common room, wearing all her gear, and pretended to study.

After about an hour or so of good daydreaming, she headed up to grab her broom. Tonight she was going to try some new tricks she had read about in a quidditch magazine from the library. She wanted to pull out all the stops at the try-outs; especially because Potter would be there…_Did I just think that?_ _Yuck!_

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm right before she was about to climb the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Where are you going so late?"

She spun to see, none other, than Potter grasping her arm firmly. _He has a really strong grip; probably those quidditch muscles. Wait, Lily, stop it!_

"Just up to bed," she lied and smiled.

"With your cloak and…are those chaser gloves?"

"No they are not chaser gloves!" she spat, pulling my arm out of his grip, "They're for pruning cactus…always gotta be safe!" _Oh I stink at lying! she _scolded.

James looked at me for a long time, his hazel eyes questioning, then finally nodded, "Ok, good night."

She ran up to our room and shut the door, breathing a sigh.

_He may not believe me, but I don't care. I got away and now I can practice some more._ And with that she set out for another late night.

* * *

The next morning Lily entered the common room to find a group of people surrounding the bulletin board. 

Gryffindor Quidditch Team Try-outs

Looking for a new chaser and two beaters.

Bring broom and any equipment needed to play.

Captain James Potter and returners will chose candidates.

This Saturday at 10:00

Good Luck.

Lily smiled after reading it and headed over to her two friends sitting down near the fireplace.

"Lily?" Alice asked

"I'm ready," she assured them, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading so far! Review if you like! They're much appreciated! 


	4. Tryouts

Chapter 4: Try-outs

Lily woke up, stretched and yawned. _Today's the big day,_ she thought.

None of the other Gryffindor 7th year girls were awake so she got up really quietly.

"LILY!" some jumped on her back hugging her. It was Natalie, "It's today! It's here! Are you excited? Are you nervous?"

"Shh!" Lily scolded silencing her, "I have butterflies, but I'm not really sure if I'm nervous, I think I'm more excited."

"Yes, and now we're all awake," Alice complained getting up.

"You guys don't have get up, you can just stay here and sleep,"

"No, Lils, we're going to go watch you kick some major wizard but!!"

* * *

Lily ate a good breakfast. She didn't want to eat too much, in case her stomach didn't like flying today, but she also wanted her energy.

"Hey Evans!"

She rolled her eyes getting up from the table.

"What are you doing today?" Potter asked, catching up with her.

She turned around and stopped, making him almost trip and run into her, "I'm trying something new today, Potter," she then turned and walked out of the great hall.

"Well, once you're done with that, you should come and watch me at the Quidditch try-outs!"

She laughed and headed up to the girls dorms.

* * *

The weather was fair. The sun was out every so often sparking the ground with bright rays. There was a little wind here and there that caused a cloud to hide it away.

"How far?" asked Ernie Jones, a first year. He and his friend Sam McMullen were climbing up to one of the highest towers over the Quidditch pitch to get a good view of all the activities going on.

"This is good," Sam said as they neared the edge. It was a long way down; probably over 20 stories. The boys looked all around; they could see everything, the top of the castle, the lake, and most of the Forbidden Forest.

"Good choice Sam," Ernie smiled and looked down at the Gryffindor Quidditch team, coming onto the field.

* * *

"Alright everyone, listen up!" James shouted over the talking, "Returners over here by me, and new people trying out over here." They separated.

James scanned the medium sized crowd for Lily. He found Natalie and Alice, but Lily was no where to be found.

_Maybe she's busy,_ James thought getting upset, _oh well. _

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked behind him.

James turned and his jaw dropped. Lily Evans was walking toward him in Quidditch gear holding a broom. Her red hair was down and she was wearing a flying cloak. James also noticed her so called "cactus gloves" on her hands. He was right, they were chaser gloves. _I thought she hated flying?_ He thought _what is she doing here?_

"Evans?" he stumbled

"This is an open try-out right?" she asked, innocently, her eyes laughing.

"Ye-e-s…but," James stuttered, utterly shocked.

"Just get on with it, James," May Livingston, a chaser, pointed out.

How could this be happening? Lily Evans play Quidditch? Never! She hated when James bragged about Quidditch in front of her. He thought that she even hated come to watch him play, if she even came to do that. He could not believe it.

* * *

Ernie had pulled out his long distance picture snapper and was taking pictures like crazy.

"Maybe you shouldn't lean too far," Sam said nervous.

"I'll be fine," he remarked, and leaned out over the edge.

This camera was heavy and once he leaned a little too far, his feet went up and he fell head first out of the top box.

* * *

Lily stood there listening to James talk. His eyes never left her face. It made her a little uncomfortable, but she could handle it, after all, she was here.

"So you all know that we are looking for two beaters and one chaser…"

Something falling caught her eye; "NO!" she screamed and began running. Her broom accelerated behind her and she jumped on.

The boy was falling so fast, and head first, Lily didn't think she could catch him. But, her broom, having the same determination, was going probably as fast as it could.

When she was getting closer, she stood up on the front. The broom balanced her weight and kept up its break neck speed.

_I can't reach!_ Lily thought. _Oh, yes I can._

She suddenly lunged into the air, catching little Ernie as he fell fast. Her broom realized his rider was in trouble and came quickly, only to land under Lily, now supporting both of their weights.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes..," he stammered, "You just jumped off your broom to save me! How'd you do that?"

He obviously was alright after almost falling to his death.

"A trick of mine," she smiled back, letting him down in the lower stands where the other students were.

"Might want to stay down here for now," she advised him among all the awe struck stares of the crowd, and then flew off.

"Yes!" Natalie shouted, the only noise, "She's totally got that spot now."

Alice smile at her and agreed.

* * *

Jumping off her broom, she met a crowd of shocked faces.

"Where were you?" she panted, almost laughing, at a silent James.

"That was amazing!" May shouted.

"I have never seen anything in my entire life like that!"

They stood in silence for a while, everyone staring at a breathless Lily.

"Oh my, gosh," Steven Vanders, the other chaser, breathed, "Is that a Malcentus Fire?!"

Everyone's attention went from shocked to even more shock.

"Yeah," Lily smiled, looking at her broom.

"How and where'd you get that?"

"Well my friends knew I liked Quidditch, so they thought if they got me some good equipment, I would have a good chance of making the team."

"Can we try it out?"

"Well I don't know if that's the best idea right now..,"

"That was you!" James suddenly interjected causing Lily to jump, "You were sneaking out after curfew…to go…practice!"

"Yeah, but I was only doing that because I hadn't rode in at least a week,"

The group fell into silence again.

"As I was saying before," James spoke up his face smiling at Lily, "We are looking for two beaters."

* * *

Lily flew with the chasers the rest of the try-out. James was busy with the rest of the team, still trying to find the two best beaters that had shown up. She had already made her spot, which to her, was incredibly easy. But now they wanted to specifically work out plays and strategies with her on the field.

"So have you ever handled a quaffle?" May asked as their sat on their stationary brooms in the air.

"Yeah, I've been practicing with them a lot this summer,"

"Good," May, obviously the leader, answered, "Less for us to teach you. "

They started flying around the field, tossing and catching to one another.

This was easy to Lily. She used her legs to guide her broom, going through the try-out group once, while catching with her hands. This was the first skill she had ever learned and it was what could make or break a team.

"Well, I'm glad you know how to pass," Steven commented, smiling, "Otherwise we would have been in serious trouble." They laughed.

For the next hour or so, they worked on a couple plays the team already had established. One was called Phoenix. Two chasers flew side by side down the field, tossing the quaffle back and forth the keep it away from the opponent, the third flew behind them. When they got to the goal posts, the two in front flew straight up dropping the quaffle to the third who goal was to surprise the keeper and score.

The three of them worked well together using all their strengths to their advantage. With Evans on her Malcentus, this was going to help Gryffindor hugely. This broom could do things that no other broom could do, causing Lily to be able to pass and score in basically any position on and off her broom. They were very excited for their first practice.

"You'll have to show us some of your moves at our first practice," Steven commented.

"I will for sure!" Lily exclaimed excited, "We should try to incorporate them into some new plays." The two smiled at her, glad she had showed up to try out.

* * *

James' attention was wandering. He watched closely when a good beater came up, but when a bad one did, his eyes wandered to his chasers, and Lily.

He was so shocked that she had shown up, saved a kids life, actually owned a Malecenus Fire, and thank god, was now playing for Gryffindor and no one else. This definitely was the girl of his dreams.

He smiled to himself; _hopefully we get along,_ and then turned his attention back to the ever droning process of choosing two beaters.

* * *

"Thanks to the rest of you, who tried out, it was a really tough decision and you all did very well!" James called as the others left. He had chosen Stacy McMullen, a fourth year, who had hit all the moving targets, a live bird, and almost a couple slytherins walking along the grounds. This girl had muscle. The other was, Jake Saunders a fifth year, who had equally as well.

"Come on in guys!" he yelled. The three chasers flew to meet them along with their keeper, Austin Smith.

"Good job today to you three who made it, how are we doing chasers?"

"Good," May answered, "Evans is going to fit in just perfectly." She smiled and patted her back.

"Good," James said catching her eye.

"Plan on being here tomorrow for practice at 10 again, we're going to work on a lot of things. Passing and plays chasers, beaters hitting targets consistently, keepers getting every quaffle possible, and seeker," he smiled, "catching the golden ball at all costs!"

They cheered and were dismissed.

* * *

"Lily!" James yelled catching up to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you could fly?"

"Thought it would be better as a surprise," she commented, smiling.

"But you're amazing! And your broom? What you did today! I couldn't believe it!"

"Wow, James Potter is actually complimenting me and not being an arrogant git, I am completely stunned," she said looking him in the eye.

"Well…it's true…just thought," she silenced him with a finger.

"Thanks," she whispered and smiled, "See you tomorrow." She walked off toward the castle leaving a stunned James there touching his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Figured I'd give everyone a nice long try-out chapter to kind of show what's going to happen for this team. Hope you liked it! 


	5. A Chaser's Way

Chapter 5: A Chaser's Way

Lily woke up nice and early the next day. She wanted to arrive at the pitch early enough to get a good warm up in before the long practice. She was really excited. Playing Quidditch was something that Lily had wanted to do for so long and had always thought she wasn't good enough. It was a relief to be good enough, finally.

"Miss Evans!" It was Professor McGonagall, running to meet her in the hall, "I would ask you to inform your fellow team mates that this year Dumbledore has arranged an International Quidditch Tournament!"

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"Our four Hogwarts teams are going to be competing against each other, and the teams from Drumstrang and Beauxbatons. The best team will be champion of them all! I trust you and your fellow Gryffindors are working very hard?"

"Yes…well," she stammered.

"Good, be gone with you," she left in a hurry leaving Lily standing there confused.

* * *

"What?" May exclaimed after Lily told the team in the Gryffindor changing room. 

"Ya, she seemed really flustered, like she had just found out and wanted us to know right away."

"Well, this is good, real good," Austin put in, "We've never had a chance like this!"

"And we're going to use it to our advantage," James said turning to face them, "We have an incredible team this year," he looked at every face, "and I think that we can come out on top. We need to work hard when we practice and I think it would be best to schedule practices for every other day of the week, at 5 p.m."

They all agreed. Not only did they want to beat slytherin, as they did every year, they wanted that title of Champion Team.

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't the Gryffindor Quidditch, what do you call it? A so called, 'team," Lucius Malfoy, a slimy git, who thought slytherins were the best and anyone who wasn't pure blood, shouldn't exist. 

"Shove it, Malfoy," Lily breathed angry.

"Oh, the Mud blood speaks to me? I thought you weren't allowed to play Quidditch, not enough good blood." He looked at her broom and frowned, "Especially for a high quality broom like that. You're probably ruining it."

Lily lunged for him, but May pulled her back, "Don't waste your energy," she warned. They laughed and sauntered off, Lily breathed heavily, trying to calm her anger.

"Are you ok?" James asked as the walked into the field.

"Fine," she answered.

"Just forget about them, we'll beat 'em down when we play them and that's all that matters," she looked up to meet his comforting face and soft eyes, "And I think you're a great flyer, nothing they can say will change that."

Lily smiled, a little happier, "Thanks."

"Ok, today's plan," James brought everyone in, "I want the Chasers to really work on plays and passing. If we have a good offence, scoring goals, that will help put us up in the top teams,"

May nodded, agreeing.

"Beaters," they turned to him, "Hit everything and anything you can. I want to use you to my advantage. If our chasers are having problems scoring, I would like you two to take care of some business and finish the fools off." They laughed.

"Seeker and keeper," he sighed looking at Austin, "Keeper, save anything and everything you can. I want you to use your broom to your advantage. We might need to ask Evans some tricks you can try."

"Seeker," he commented looking down, "catch the golden ball at all costs."

Lily smiled at him, catching his eye.

"You've got about an hour or a little more to work with your sections. Go!"

* * *

The chaser practice went really well. They worked on different passing positions and how to pass the quaffle around defenders. This they wanted to perfect before going into plays, so they worked on it for half the practice time. 

Once May was satisfied, she brought them in.

"Ok, so we know the Phoenix, we want to teach you some of last year's plays. But I also think we should use your broom to an advantage and make up new and complicated plays to confuse the opponent,

"I don't know how Drumstrang or Beauxbatons looks for offence, but I'm guessing it's good. Drumstrang sends its share of players to the professional level every year. We have practice every other day, but I think it would greatly help if we worked a little harder. I want supreme offence and defense this year from us three."

"I agree," Steven added.

"Me too," Lily put it.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

The chaser practice went well. They learned 4 more plays, and had plans for more. 

When James called them all together, they wanted to show him.

"So we made up this play that is pretty much amazing," May exclaimed, "You guys have to see it!" The three of them set up what they called "Black Bullet".

As they made their way down the pitch toward the goal posts, they weaved into complicated patterns back and forth that some what resembled a braid; passing the quaffle along. Then, when they got really close, Lily sneaked out and headed to the right goal hoop, leaving the other two with the quaffle to distract the keeper. At the perfect time, May tossed the quaffle in Lily's direction, but in front of her. She leaped off her broom, into the air, grabbed the quaffle and threw it in the hoop before Austin could reach it.

"Yes!" she said falling in the air, only to be stopped by her broom.

"Nice shot there, Evans," he called smiling, "You guys really fooled me!"

"That was amazing! I didn't think it would work!" Steven came up.

Lily smiled at all the praise from her team mates. She turned and caught James' eye. He had been watching her, smiled, and nodded.

"Alright let's run some team stuff before calling it a day!" James shouted. The team sped away laughing and cheering.

* * *

"That's cold!" 

"That's what ice is, Lily," Natalie scolded, "Cold."

After a couple hard practices, Lily had become very sore. Every muscle was either bruised or protested her movement. _No wonder James is in such good shape,_ she thought. _Wait? Did I just think that? Yuck!_

"You wanted to be on this team, darling, now you have to suffer the consequences of being horribly sore," Alice added.

"But I think it's worth it," Natalie said, "Because I've been hearing a lot of gossip about a really good chaser on the Gryffindor team that's making the other house teams a little scared." She smiled.

"Really? They're actually saying that?"

"Oh yes they are!" Alice exclaimed, "They all should be afraid of our Tiger Lily!" The girls laughed enjoying each others company.

* * *

The fresh air on her face was just what she needed. Lily stood on the bridge overlooking the castle grounds. It was a calm day. The sun was hidden by the clouds, but that didn't affect Lily's mood. She liked the breeze and the cool weather, especially right now. She was so into her game that she really had no time to actually relax. Getting homework done was harder than ever. She had spent many late nights up just trying to finish it. So it felt really good to not be rushed or stressed; to just stand here and feel the breeze, her eyes closed, and breathe. 

Something brushed her arm, pulling her out of her trance; she turned to see James next to her.

"What a relaxing day," he breathed looking out over the grounds like she had been.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked his eyes suddenly studying her face.

"Everything," she looked down, "School, quidditch, homework, sleep, friends, family."

"Is everything ok?" he asked, concerned.

Lily didn't even know the answer to that question. A man, Tom Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort has started a war. He wants to rid the wizard world of non-pure blood, muggle borns, witches and wizards along with power. His power had been growing over the summer and many things had been happening. People were disappearing and being found dead; tortured by Unforgivable Curses.

Dumbledore had brought Lily into his office telling her that they had relocated her family, for their own protection, and she was not allowed to owl or visit them anytime soon. Lily was devastated. She was muggle born, her parents muggles, and was scared for their lives along with her own and her friends. Lucius Malfoy's comment had not gone unheard, he was a suspected death eater, voldemort's followers, and he threatening Lily had caused Dumbledore to go into emergency actions. The one thing Lily didn't know was that Dumbledore had also spoken to James and told him to watch her very carefully.

"I don't know…," she trailed off.

"Don't be scared," he put a comforting hand on her arm, "You have so many people around you who love and care for you. This will all work out, we just don't want you to be sad or scared. We just want our Lily." She smiled looking into his eyes.

_James cares,_ she thought, _he really does._

"What has happened to you?" she questioned, "Last year all you wanted to do is ask me out and brag about whatever you accomplished. Now…you're different."

"I changed for you," he whispered.

She looked at him, shocked into silence. _Are those butterflies? Do I actually like James Potter? I mean, he is attractive, but will he hurt me? Would I just be one of those week girls he dates and dumps later?_

"Everything's going to be fine," he pulled her into his chest, comforting her and stroking her hair. A silent tear slid down her face as they stood there while the cool wind wisped around them.

* * *

A/N: Had to put a little in about the war going on and how it's affecting Lily. Hope you liked it! 


	6. Opening Game

Chapter 6: Opening Game

The next few days went by very fast. Lily was always busy. She was practicing almost every moment of the day and trying to fit in homework along with Head Girl duties were taking over her life.

"Attention, Please!" Dumbledore boomed over the taking students.

"I have a very special announcement to make," his eyes smiling, "This year our Quidditch Season is going to be different and interesting. The Headmasters of Drumstrang, Beauxbatons, and yes, Hogwarts, have agreed to have a Quidditch Tournament of the Schools." The Great Hall erupted into chatter. Lily caught James' eye and then turned back to Dumbledore.

"Our four teams from Hogwarts will be competing against one from Beauxbatons and one from Drumstrang. Each team will play each other and then we will go into a playoff round only to find our Champion Team of the three schools." Eyes turned to Lily. She blushed, so much weight was on her shoulders right now. Gryffindor had to win their first game against Ravenclaw for their chance in this tournament.

* * *

"Lily, just go!" Natalie scolded trying to push her out the door. Tonight was the night before their first match and James had organized some team bonding before the big game.

"But they're expecting so much out of me, what if I do horribly tomorrow? They're going to hate me!" she moaned.

"First of all, you are amazing. You play like no one has ever played before and that says something. Second of all, they won't hate you, especially not James," Lily blushed and the girls giggled.

* * *

"Settle down Prongs," Remus scolded his nervous friend.

"But, I like her so much and it's just so hard not telling her that!" James paced around in their dorm.

"This is how Lily wants to be treated, like a person," Remus added, "She doesn't want to be treated like a prize you're trying to win."

"I'm being her friend and her team mate but I feel that she doesn't even knows I exist," he stared out the window in a trance.

"Just don't give up, James, she'll come around,"

"Or you can just snog another one of the hundreds of gorgeous girls in Hogwarts," Sirius poked his head in.

"Not helping, Padfoot," Remus shot back.

"Well, that always makes me happy so I figured I would add some input to help out my best mate," Sirius plopped down on his bed.

"How's that thing with Natalie, by the way?" Peter asked.

"Don't really know," Sirius furrowed his brow in thought, "I think she likes me, I just can't get a kiss on her worth nothing."

"Maybe because she's the type of girl who actually wants a relationship," Remus added, annoyed, "Something you know nothing about."

This made James laugh. Sirius was known as one of the male "hotties" at Hogwarts, James being the other, and attracted many girls a week. They usually ended with him snogging them a lot and breaking up with them because he got bored, but sadly, they still kept coming. James used to be like that. He had liked, wait no, loved Lily Evans since the first time her saw her in their second year. Every moment after that was him trying to get her attention by showing off, being arrogant, or asking her out as much as possible, which to no surprise, caused Lily to hate him.

Now, as he looked back, he saw it in a new light. Lily would like him the way he was, if she did, not for the fact that he could do things. He didn't have to show off for her or ask her out all the time, he should just be himself. _Is this what she meant by change the other day?_ He questioned.

"Prongs you better get going," Remus reminded looking at his watch.

"Oh...right," he stammered out of his trance, the boys smirking after him.

* * *

Laughter erupted causing popcorn to go flying.

"Yes, I remember!" May exclaimed, "Susan, she tripped causing the whole bowl of it to get all over her! I felt so bad, but I couldn't help but laugh!"

They were all laughing now. Everyone was in comfy clothes, had blankets, popcorn, other candy, and was laying around on couches and the floor of the Room of Requirement, (James' idea).

"Tomorrow is a very big day," James started, silencing us, "Ravenclaw has a decent team, their best players being their beaters. I've seen them hit almost every target they've aimed for.

"Jake, Stacy, you have to be ready for anything. They're going to try to out their biggest threat, Lily, or Lily's broom rather, and I want you two to put them in their place. If we shut them down we should have a good chance.

"Chasers," Lily perked up, "Our offence needs to start off right away. With a good strong lead, their chasers won't be able to catch up. They aren't very strong in that field anyways, but it would help to be ahead." He smiled at Lily, he eyes unmoving from her face.

"Austin, you know what you have to do. Keep as many quaffles out and in our hands as possible." They nodded to each other.

"Keeper," we all smiled, "get the snitch as quickly as possible."

"Victory?" he questioned putting his hand in the middle.

"Victory," she repeated, covering his hand with hers. He turned to her completely stunned and smiled.

"Victory!" they all shouted then went on to play a giant game of exploding snap.

* * *

The night ended very late after plenty more games of exploding snap.

"All right, we should probably get some good sleep," James commented after Steven yawned, "Be down at the pitch at 9:30 for a good warm-up." They all left, heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Lily," James whispered grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the crowd, "how are you feeling?"

"Nervous," she answered sighing.

"Don't be," he looked deep into her eyes, "You'll be fine, I know you will."

She smiled at him, what looked like to be a true smile.

"I hope so,"

"Just watch out for bludgers, their going to hit them at you a lot and your broom. It would kill me to think that they actually hit you…"

"I'll be fine," she interrupted, "after all, I did learn from the best." He looked away at her compliment, blushing, but couldn't keep his eyes away from those sparkling emerald ones.

Silence engulfed them as they stared at each other.

"I should probably get to bed," Lily whispered.

"Lily," he grabbed her arm, pulling her close. She could feel his warm skin near hers.

_Oh my gosh, he's leaning close._ Lily thought _what am I going to do?_ She stopped thinking. James' spell had washed over her. She stood there unable to move as he put his hand on her cheek, softly.

"Prongs?" Sirius was suddenly in the door way, causing James to look up, his hand still on her face.

Lily opened her eyes, feeling his touch slide away.

"Just coming up, Sirius, it's late," he answered back, "Sweet Dreams, Lily."

She watched him go, utterly shocked that she almost kissed James Potter, and then went up to bed.

* * *

Lily paced around the Gryffindor changing room. The pitch was filling fast with noisy chatting students and it wasn't helping her nerves. Yet, she knew that Natalie and Alice were out there to cheer her on.

"Sit, Lily," James put a hand on her shoulder, helping her sit.

"Welcome to the opening game of our Wizard Schools World Championship Tournament!" the announcer boomed, "Today, brave and loyal Gryffindor will be taking on the witty and intelligent Ravenclaw!"

"Here we go!" James said grabbing his broom causing the others to do the same. May stood next to her, smiling reassuringly, Steven on the other side.

The curtain opened and they jogged out to the middle of the field. Cheers erupted as the blood red and gold fans jumped up and down. Ravenclaw had already run in and was waiting for Gryffindor.

"Captains," Madame Hooch, the referee, called.

James and Amos Diggory, of Ravenclaw, met in the center and shook hands.

"I would like a nice clean game," she ordered, "Mount your brooms!" A shrill whistle filled the air and they all took off to cheers.

Lily's eyes never left that quaffle as it was thrown up into the air. Frantically, May wrapped her hands around it and sped off.

"Go!" Lily shouted to Steven as they both darted off on either side of her. Ravenclaw had a pretty good keeper, but seeing three chasers coming at him without defense didn't make him look so good.

"Weave!" May shouted. The three of them alternated tossing the quaffle in a braid like formation tossing it back and forth.

The keeper tried to keep eyes on all of them until May and Lily darted off leaving Steve a wide open hoop which the quaffle soared through untouched.

"Vanders scores!" the announcer shouted, "10 points for Gryffindor!" The crowd cheered.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed.

But just as she did, a Ravenclaw player flew by her quaffle in hand. She chased after, determined to catch him. He tossed it to another, whom May was guarding, then back to the one Lily was guarding. Before her guard could catch it, Lily darted between them and caught it, racing off.

"And Evans steals the quaffle!"

"Phoenix! Run it!" she screeched flying fast toward the goal posts. She tossed the quaffle to May who began passing with Steven up ahead. Suddenly a couple bludgers flew close to her nicking her broom.

"But she's nearly unseated by Ravenclaw bludgers!"

Lily scowled and flew on weaving in and around the defense. At the precise time May and Steven shot straight up dropping the quaffle to Lily's waiting hands. She threw it into the unguarded hoop only to a disappointed keeper.

"Evans has 20 points for Gryffindor!" the announcer was jumping, "Boy, is that girl fast! That Malcentus Fire is a good strength for this powerful Gryffindor team!"

* * *

At the sound of Lily's name, James turned to see her smiling face and hear the cheers of the crowd.

_I'm so glad she's here,_ he thought looking around at the crowd. He still hadn't seen the golden snitch and to his knowledge, either had the other seeker.

He zoomed away searching the pitch hopeful as the chasers celebrated.

* * *

This is how Quidditch really felt. Lily was so happy she could have kissed a pig. She loved this sport and to actually hear people chanting her name was an amazing feeling.

She flew on with a new energy. She felt as though nothing could stop her and she wanted to touch the quaffle at all costs.

The rest of the game went ok. Ravenclaw scored a couple goals, making the scores close. 156-147. Gryffindor was waiting for James to catch the snitch and it was only a matter of time. The Ravenclaw seeker was only watching James and not looking for the snitch to save his life.

May had stolen the quaffle away from a Ravenclaw chaser and had called out Black Bullet. We had noticed James dart off and we wanted to add in this play if the game was about to end.

Lily had just moved off to the right to get ready. Standing up and moving to the front end of her broom. When she felt the time was right she jumped high and out into the air.

"Lily!" someone screamed. She turned, completely missing the quaffle. Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that was a good first game for everyone! I had to leave a little surprise for the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing everyone! 


	7. The Dream

Chapter 7: The Dream

"_No!" a man's voice echoed in Lily's head followed by an evil snicker. _

"_You can try, but you won't save them! Nothing can stop me!" a jet of green light shot out from behind the door causing the man to stiffen and fall to the floor. _

_Lily shrieked covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face. No, this can't be happening, she thought. But then, instinct took over. She ran to that familiar room, shut and locked the door. Holding the baby close, she cooed when he stirred and turned his big green eyes up at her. _

_Suddenly, the door was blasted off scaring Lily and causing her to stumble forward. She put the baby down gently in his crib and turned around, standing protectively in front of it. _

"_Well hello Lily," the dark voice whispered._

"_What do you want?" she questioned, wand at the ready._

_He laughed, "Lily, get out of my way and I'll make this easy for you."_

"_No," she challenged, "You will never get my son." _

_He stared at her, eyes red with rage and seething. Lily had expected him to show up, but after seeing her the man die, fear started to creep up her spine. No, she argued, He needs me. _

_Bracing her arms on the crib, she was ready._

"_Get out of my house, now," she threatened._

"_I won't be leaving anytime soon, Lily," a jet of green light flew at her from his wand; a baby's scream echoing in her head._

* * *

Lily awoke with a start, her head pounding.

It was dark and she was in the hospital wing.

_What happened?_ She wondered, breathing hard.

_I've got to get out of here. _She tried to get up but something held her back.

"Lily!" James awoke when she pulled on his hand, "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"My head is throbbing, but I think I'm ok," she answered, "But I have to go do something…"

"I don't think so," he said pushing her back down on the bed, "You need your rest."

"I feel perfectly fine!" she shot back, "I need to…"

"Don't argue with me," he grabbed her arm pulling her face near his, "We have another game in less than a week and I want my whole team to be on the field for it."

She gave in, he was strong and she was strong too, but not enough to fight back.

"Wait," she thought remembering, "The game! What happened? Did we win?"

James stroked her head causing chills, and some pain, up her spine.

"You three had stolen the quaffle and were running a Black Bullet," he explained, quietly, "Right when you jumped for the quaffle, Mackus hit a bludger right at you. It hit you in the side of the head and you missed the quaffle and fell. Luckily your broom caught you, because I was after the snitch and caught it only to see you falling. It's all my fault! I'm sorry; I should have caught you…"

"No it's not," she soothed, putting my hand on his, "you warned me that they would be aiming for me. I just didn't register that they would hit one at me while I was in the air."

"You're broom was going crazy. It flew you all the way up to the hospital wing itself and Makus got a holler from Madame Hooch, she was fuming." Lily smiled, picturing this, but then looked away.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Fine," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"It was my first Quidditch game and I didn't even make it out conscious," she looked down trying not to cry.

"No," he argued, "You played so well. I'm so glad you're on the team." She looked away from his soft face, afraid to cry. James is so strong and she just felt so weak right now.

The next thing Lily knew, he was on her hospital bed, his arms around her, stroking her hair. That's when the tears came. But, even though she felt weak, she felt safe. James was here and even though she hated his guts, he has changed and it felt good to have him be there.

"It's ok," he whispered in her ear, "Everything will be just fine."

Pulling herself out of his arms, she looked up into his face, "I had a dream before I woke up."

"What was it about?" he questioned rubbing her back in circles.

"I was in a house and there was a man in front of me in a hallway. But I heard another man and he shot something green out of his wand and the other man fell. I screamed and started crying, even though I didn't know who he was.

"After that, I ran into a room and there was a baby in a crib in there. I picked him up and held him, but the man burst through the door and I stumbled.

"I put the baby down and I told him to get out of my house but he wouldn't. He said it would be easier if I just moved and I said no, even though I was really scared.

"And then he shot green at me too and I think he killed me. I could hear the baby crying…and that's when I woke up…"

James tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, "It was just a dream. But you should probably get some more rest now." He laid me down in his vacated spot and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Lily,"

* * *

"Lily!" Natalie shrieked when she opened her eyes the next morning, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she yawned sitting up.

"Oh you scared us so much! Getting hit in the head and then falling off your broom…"

"I'm ok now though," Lily interrupted.

"Nat," Alice warned, "Leave her be. Lily you played wonderful! Those Ravenclaw bloats didn't even know what was coming! All the times you scored!"

"Thanks," Lily answered, shyly.

"Miss Evans," Madame Pomfry suddenly appeared, "Let's add a little here." She put a soothing cream on the bump that had formed on Lily's head. It shrunk to a half normal size.

"Use this twice a day and the swelling and pain should be gone soon. And I think you will be fit to fly in two days," she smiled leaving them.

* * *

"They mud blood has finally gotten better," Lucius Malfoy teased, snickers following.

"Lucius," Alice spat his name as if it was disgusting.

"Watching you fall off your broom Evans was a pure joy," he grinned, "Puts true to the point that mud bloods shouldn't fly or play Quidditch, they dirty the sport. I'm surprised Makus didn't aim for the kill then and there."

"Lay off, Malfoy," James and the Marauders suddenly appeared behind the girls.

"What great timing, Potter," Malfoy spat, "and your gang, like always. Let's not forget you who would care for her. How romantic." He batted his eyes to cheers.

"I said lay off," James whispered standing right in front of Lucius.

"Or we can help you with that," Sirius answered, standing behind James along with Remus and Peter.

"Watch your back, Potter," he snapped, leaving with his friends.

"Are you all right?" James asked them three, but looked directly at Lily.

"We're fine," Natalie answered, "Thank you, James."

They all headed back to the common room.

* * *

The next few days held hard Quidditch practices. Everyone was happy they won the opening game, but James wanted his team, especially Lily, back to top condition. He was also training Lily on emergency procedures. Yes, he understood that she wanted to perform a Black Bullet, but maybe that was the wrong time. He taught her how to roll, dive, and spin out of the way of bludgers. He taught her how to get out of the way and keep a play going.

James was glad that he and Lily had this time to spend together. He felt that she was opening up and he liked being near her. He hoped that she felt the same.

"So, watch which way the bludger is coming and hopefully you can time it," he rolled almost getting hit himself. Lily laughed. _I love her laugh,_ he thought, then scowled at Jake who shrugged.

* * *

"Good practice, see you all tomorrow!" James shouted. It was late as they all made it up to the castle. Madame Hooch had to kick them off the pitch because it was too dark for her to see anyone.

"Walk with me?" James offered.

"Sure," Lily smiled back.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I think I'm getting back into the swing of things pretty quickly."

"You'll be ready when we play Beauxbatons next week I think," he added.

"I think so too," they stopped in the front of the fat lady. She winked and left her portrait.

"Well, Goodnight…"

"Oh drat, I forgot my gloves!" she went to go after them, but James stopped her.

"I'll get them," he offered, "Don't go anywhere."

She smiled watching him leave.

* * *

It was quiet as Lily wandered around looking at portraits.

Creak, she jumped and turned, but relaxed when she saw that no one was there.

_Just to be safe,_ she thought pulling her wand out.

Suddenly, someone ran up behind her, covering her screaming mouth and causing her to drop her wand and broom. They blindfolded her and took her away.

* * *

"Lily?" James asked, breathing heavy, "Where are you?"

His foot landed on something hard and he looked down to see Lily's broom and wand lying on the floor.

"That way sir!" a portrait yelled, "They took her that way!"

* * *

**A/N:** I thought it would be cool if Lily saw some visions of her future so I added the night that she and James will die, yet she doesn't understand it yet. Look for more of this in the future. Hope you like it! 


	8. Tom Riddle

Chapter 8: Tom Riddle

Suddenly dark became light. The blindfold had been ripped off, leaving Lily confused and looking around.

"Welcome, mud blood," Lucius Malfoy appeared, grinning evilly.

"Where am I?" Lily asked, angry.

"There will be no need to know since it will be the last place you will ever see," A few others appeared, all dressed in black. They formed a circle around a wooden door and waited silently.

Lily took inventory of herself. She had been hit over the head by something and had a gash which was bleeding steadily, causing her weakness and to be dizzy. She was tied with a rope around a chair that was pressed against a stone wall. It was cold and damp in the room so she figured that they were underground, maybe in the dungeons.

The door flung open to reveal a handsome young man, by handsome she meant evilly handsome. He was tall with dark brown hair and fierce eyes. He looked familiar but Lily couldn't put a finger on a name.

"My servants," he smiled and looked at all of them, "You serve me well."

"Lily Evans, I'm so glad you could join us," he swept himself in front of her, "Even though you had no choice." His smile chilled her bones.

"And now you will be made an example in front of the whole wizard world," turning and smiling, "I am going to purify our world of non-pureblood wizards. People everywhere have already died, beginning our cause. And you will be the first from Hogwarts to set an example."

"And you think that once you kill me, people will just line up, begged to be taken next?" Lily shot back

"They should," he whispered, his anger rising, "Lucius has told me you have been a bit of trouble around here, and silencing you would make everything easier for me."

"Well once I'm a ghost, you will be the first one I come back to haunt," Lily stared deep into his eyes not afraid.

"Filthy Mud blood!" he poked her neck with his wand, "how dare you speak to me like that?"

"How dare you threaten her like that?" James suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

"James," Lily breathed; relieved she wouldn't actually be dying.

"Potter," Lucius spat, "Should have known you would have shown up."

"James Potter," the handsome man grinned, "just in time to watch your girlfriend die."

He moved in front of Lily, "I don't think so."

"Well I do," as he said that his followers jumped James and tied him up next to Lily.

A sudden sound made them all jump. It had come from behind the door to which the handsome man has entered. They all rushed out silently, leaving Lily and James alone.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm fine, just a little cut on my head is all," she looked at the bindings, "how are we going to get out of here?"

"Give it some time. Listen Lily, if we don't make it out of here, I have something to tell you,"

"What?" she turned and looked right into his hazel eyes. Then he kissed her. It was a soft romantic kiss almost as if a question.

Pulling apart, breathing heavy, the looked at each other, too shocked to speak. Then suddenly the door burst open. The man came charging in amid shouts and spells flying everywhere aiming his wand at Lily.

"You sent them Potter, and now you will get to watch her die!"

"No!" James yelled throwing himself in front of her.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore shouted, disarming him.

"Dumbledore," he smirked, "You didn't think you could actually catch me, now did you?"

"Tom, you may think you are all powerful, but you are weak and what you are doing is cruel," Dumbledore answered calmly.

"You don't know what power is!" Tom shouted back.

"Hey," it was a rat, which had come up behind James and Lily and was gnawing on James' ropes, "How'd you get here?" The elder men kept up the argument as the rat undid James' ropes.

"Right when I get you undone, run, he'll probably try to jinx us," Lily nodded.

Once undone, Lily ran as hard as she could, James following. She could here Tom yelling curses behind them, Dumbledore trying to stop him.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and the two jumped out of the way. But the spell rebounded and caused a picture to come flying. Lily shrieked as James tried to pull her out of the way but it slammed into her shoulder. She whimpered in pain.

"Come on!" James shouted to the others who were busy fighting the death eaters as he lifted Lily in his arms and ran for the door.

* * *

They finally stopped in a deserted classroom and James set Lily down gently on a table.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he questioned, concerned.

"I'm fine," she tried to get off the table but her arm gave way causing her to whimper in pain.

"Right," he said smiling, "Where?"

"My shoulder," he put a charm on to take some of the pain away for now.

"Is everyone ok?" James asked, still standing by Lily.

"I think so," Remus answered looking around. Most of all, everyone was tired. Dueling and hexing dark and powerful wizards took a lot out of you. Natalie had a nice gash on her arm and Sirius was babying his ankle. But otherwise, they looked good for just fighting dark wizards.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore rushed into the room and scanned them all.

"We're fine," James answered, "Just some cuts and bruises."

"I want the injured in the hospital wing and everyone in bed immediately!" they hurried off, "James, stay please." Lily watched him and smiled, leaving.

"You may go see her once we are done here," Dumbledore smiled, "What happened? I need to know the whole story."

James told him the whole story from when he couldn't find Lily to when Dumbledore showed up.

"I see," he was deep in thought, "I remember instructing you to keep a close watch on Miss Evans. I know you were with her just a moment before, but that's all it takes for anything to happen. I'm glad you were there, otherwise she would have not made it."

"Professor, who was that man threatening us?"

"That, James, was Tom Riddle. Formally know as Lord Voldemort. He wants power and wants everyone to bow to him and he wants to 'cleanse' our society of non-pure blood wizards, muggle borns in other words.

"He is the man we are trying to hide student's parents from, Lily's included, and it was only a matter of time before he tried to show up here. I am so pleased that nothing happened and everyone is safe."

"So, what should I do?" James asked.

"Lily's parents are in hiding and must not be contacted. She, as we know, is not safe anymore either. I would advise that you or someone you trust be with her at all times. But, more importantly, make sure she understands what's going on and that she is ok," Dumbledore smiled, patting his shoulder, "I'm sure you will do just fine, James." He left him there staring at the spot he just was in.

* * *

"Tom Riddle in Hogwarts, can you believe it?" Remus questioned shocked, "I didn't think anyone could get in these days without being detected."

"I just wish we would have finished him off," Sirius grumbled, upset.

"We all tried," Natalie put a hand on his shoulder, "but they were all experienced wizards, I'm surprised we all made it out alive."

"Prongs!" Sirius jumped up from the bed, causing Madame Pomfry to scowl, "What'd he say?"

"This is not the time or the place to talk about it," he turned to Lily, "Lily, may I speak with you quickly first?"

"Sure," she answered, unsure. _Is he going to have bad news? Hopefully not._ She thought.

They went up to the Gryffindor Common room and sat near the fireplace. It was deserted, since it was so late, so James wasn't concerned about anyone overhearing.

"Lily, things have been happening that we haven't been really hearing about," he took her hands; "The man who was there tonight was Tom Riddle. He is rising to power by killing innocent people and forcing some to be servants to him. He wants everyone to be under his control, and more importantly, he wants them all to be pure-blood."

Lily shuddered and looked away. She knew where this was going, and she didn't like it.

"He came to Hogwarts to make an example to the students of what he wants to happen. Unfortunately, he chose you," James' voice grew quieter and quieter.

A tear slide down Lily's cheek, she had thought that Lucius was just trying to be cruel after what had happened a few days ago. Now everything was clear. They actually were going to kill her and she wasn't going to be the last one.

"Are my parents all right?" she turned to him.

"As we know of, yes, they have been sent into hiding,"

"What's going to happen?" she asked, fear gripping her.

"Well, Dumbledore wants us to stay here. He feels that here is where the most protection is," Lily nodded, agreeing only because she didn't know what else to say.

"Lily," James soothed, pulling her into an embrace, "Everything's going to be alright."

She was so scared she didn't know what to do. So she stayed there with James, the only place she felt really safe until their friends returned.

"Lilyflower," Natalie cooed, her and Alice going to comfort their friend.

"What's going on, prongs?" Remus asked.

James explained to the Marauders what was going on.

"Dumbledore instructed that Lily be watched at all times and have someone with her wherever she goes. He thinks that Voldemort will try again and he doesn't want him to succeed,"

"We'll help you," Sirius put in, "she's our friend too."

"Do the girls know?" Remus questioned.

"Lily doesn't know that we are supposed to be with her, but she knows everything else. Same for the other two," James put in.

"I'll talk to them. But I think it be best if we all went to bed," they all agreed, shuffling everyone off to their dorms.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter is a little upsetting but the times are catching up with everyone. I figured that I needed to show that the students don't really know what's going on, and now it's their chance to get in on the fight. Thanks for reviewing! 


	9. Beauxbatons

Chapter 9: Beauxbatons

The next few days Hogwarts was on high alert. The story had spread everywhere and that night, the whole school knew that Lily Evans had almost died. This helped the gang grow closer. They were around each other all the time now, working on homework, playing games, or just talking with one other.

Lily had finally come to realize that they weren't bad people either. The Marauders had saved her life and she intended on thanking them every day. Even though they hadn't gotten along in the past, she finally realized what was before her eyes for so long. First of all, she liked James Potter, wait, she might love James Potter. He had been nice to her for so long and she was starting to be ok with it. She liked being in his company and his looks and personality was growing on her.

Along with James, the other Marauders were becoming her friends as well. She had always been friends with Remus but Sirius and Peter had been just like James. Now that James was closer to her, they grew close as well.

Following Lily, her friends were seeing the same things. Natalie had grown really close to Sirius and Lily noticed that a relationship would probably be popping up soon. Her friend seemed to have tamed the wild dog, which was perfectly ok with Lily. But along with that, both girls were friendly to all boys and loved having them around.

"Lily," Natalie asked, a gleam in her eye, "When are you and James going to get together?"

"Nat," Lily scolded, "After everything that's been going on I don't know if it would work out."

"Ok first of all," Alice looked over her book, "You like him, he likes you, and we know it so don't deny it. Second, he will not leave your side after what happened which you don't argue with. Just give in Lily and tell him how you feel."

"I don't want this to get in the way of Quidditch," Lily answered firmly, "What if every time I get hurt he gives up the game to help me? I want to win, not be babied," the girls laughed, Lily blushed.

"Just talk to him," Natalie finished.

* * *

"So this week we play Beauxbatons and I thoroughly intend on beating them," James lectured his team before their practice, "We have the talent to win and I want that to happen."

He watched Lily. Every movement, every look, anything was under his watch. After what happened in the dungeons he did not want to lose her or let alone anyone touch her. He gave her, her space, but made sure that he could see her at all times.

"We play them in two days, so let's have a successful practice," they all jumped up and flew away.

* * *

This was Lily's first practice back. She was nervous but it felt good to be finally flying again.

Her head was still a little sore and caused her some dizziness, but to the objections of Natalie and Alice, she wanted, needed to fly. And her team needed her too.

"Yeah Lily!" May approved when they got back into the swing of things, "We're glad you're back." She smiled, reassuringly.

"Me two," Lily added.

* * *

The day started off with rain patting on Lily's window. _Great,_ she mumbled, _it's raining. _It was the day of their Beauxbatons game and it was pouring.

The team was all sitting together in the Great Hall eating a warm breakfast.

"Of all weather," Austin complained, "Rain?"

"Hey, let's use it to our advantage;" Steven put it, "those Beauxbaton's girls are too prissy to want to be in the rain." Laughter erupted from their table.

* * *

The rain came down in sheets. It covered everything and everyone. Even the drying charms people had put on themselves wore off quickly.

As they had predicted, the Beauxbatons girls were really close to canceling the game because of the weather.

The game started off a little shaky, one of their girls falling off her broom and had to be taken to the hospital wing. Things were looking good for Gryffindor.

Lily flew fast even though the rain felt like bullets to her skin. The chasers had to be extra careful, because their brooms were slippery as was the quaffle, which they needed to catch. But, they worked hard anyways.

The Beauxbatons flyers were half bad. They were on the three Gryffindor chasers all the time, making it hard for them to pass it. Even with that, Gryffindor gained a good lead.

Flying past James, Lily smiled and threw the quaffle to May who sped off. He smiled back, but was hit by a bludger in the shoulder.

"James!" Lily screamed over the wind and rain. She turned to see Lucius Malfoy dressed in maroon grinning evilly.

"Lily welcome, I'm glad you could make it," he snickered.

"Lily, go, I can handle him," James stayed mid air, his shoulder in his hand.

"Lay off Malfoy!" Lily shouted, moving in front of James, "you're not even supposed to be out here!"

* * *

James was shocked. Lily was standing up for him. _But, I thought she hated me._ He thought, confused. _Maybe not,_ he smiled.

"Figured you'd be vulnerable, Potter, and I was right," he raised his wand and shot a hex at James.

Lily grabbed him off his broom and rolled over. The hex flew over her head and disappeared.

James got onto Lily's broom behind her as they sped away, Malfoy following.

"How can we lose him?" Lily shouted over her shoulder. James turned, Malfoy was a fair flyer and he kept up with Lily's break neck speed.

"I don't know, try anything," he answered back. Lily rolled, swerved, and turned, anything she could think off to get Malfoy away from them. They were flying away from Hogwarts and the Quidditch pitch.

"Where are you going?" James yelled.

"You said do anything!" Lily shouted back. She dove into the Forbidden Forest, deep in around trees and vines. Turning around James couldn't see Malfoy.

"I think we lost him," James said into Lily's ear. It had been a hectic ride and he had hung onto her waist. Resting his head on her shoulder he smiled, smelling her flowery hair.

Suddenly, Malfoy appeared in front of Lily. She screamed and veered out of his way, slamming into branches and brush.

* * *

"James?" Lily asked silently, "Where are you?" Lily was bleeding and hurt. She moved the best she could and silently. She could hear voices, wait voices?

Peering through some branches, Lily found James crumpled on the ground. _No! _She thought, _He cant be dead!_

"You serve me well, Lucius," Tom Riddle had appeared, "But where did the mud blood disappear to?"

"I could care less," Lucius spat, "Hopefully dead." She heard a popping noise and they were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't written in so long! I'm a senior in high school and have homework, volleyball, and marching band going on, I'm really busy! So I'm writing as much as I can in my free time. It's short too, I know, but it was a very important chapter, I hope you like it! 


	10. The Truth

Chapter 10: The Truth

"James!" Lily ran to his still form, "No, Please!" Tears came to her eyes.

"Lily," he whispered.

"Oh you're alright!" she wrapped her hand in his.

"Easy now," he winced in pain, trying to get up.

"We have to get back to the game and get you to the hospital wing. Can you walk?"

She helped him onto her steady broom, and then got on herself.

"Lily," she turned looking into his fierce hazel eyes, "Thank you. You didn't have to stand up for me or save me from them."

Lily blushed and looked away, "You're welcome."

* * *

The game was going well, Gryffindor winning, when they arrived back. Gasps and shouts erupted when they flew in.

"Professor," Lily wheezed when they arrived, "We were attacked. James' is hurt; he needs to see Madame…"

"It will be taken care of. This way Ms. Evans," they made their way up to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfry took one look at both of them and gasped, "What happened?" They were both cut up and bleeding.

"Everything will be clear soon," Dumbledore answered. She took James and sat him down, cleaning his wounds.

"Tell me everything," Dumbledore focused on Lily.

She explained what happened; from Malfoy following them to Tom Riddle to them apparating.

"You did right, Ms. Evans," he smiled at her, eyes twinkling, "But I thought I had instructed James to protect you, not the other way around." Lily blushed and caught James' embarrassed eye.

"Stay here till she releases you. If it's soon, rejoin our game, please," he turned, "Even though, I think you have already tromped them." They laughed.

* * *

"Hey Lily," James called her out of her trance. She turned from the windowsill to see that they were the only ones here.

She moved over to sit by him and studied his unreadable face.

"I'm so glad you were there with me," he held her hand, squeezing it, "I would probably be dead right now, if it wasn't for you."

She smiled, "That wouldn't be too good now would it? We wouldn't have a seeker."

He smiled, looking down, "Lily, I have something to tell you."

She watched him, waiting for an answer.

"I know you think I'm mean and annoying and stupid, but I really…"

"Lily! James!" Natalie ran in, interrupting and hugging them both.

"Ouch! Ok off," James gasped.

"How you feeling, mate?" Sirius came in along with the other Marauders and Alice.

"Tired and a little sore, but ok," he looked at Lily and whispered, "She saved my life."

The four boys watched the three girls laugh and catch up with each other in silence.

"Really," Remus questioned, shocked.

"Yeah," James sighed, running a nervous hand through his unruly black hair. He got up and walked to the door, the boys staring after him.

"Well what's gotten into him?" Peter questioned.

"He's lovesick," Remus whispered, staring after him sadly.

They meandered out of the hospital wing, leaving the girls laughing and chatting.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Natalie squealed hugging her again. They had stolen Lily away from the Marauders, more importantly, James.

"What happened?" Alice asked, "All we saw was a hooded person chasing you and James,"

"It just happened so quickly, I had to think on my feet," Lily responded, meeting James' eyes, "I used instinct over brains I guess."

"Well it doesn't matter now, you two are all right," Alice reassured.

"Now," Natalie Smiled, "how about a nice warm butter beer?" They all laughed. But as Lily looked around, the three Marauders stood there staring at her…yet James was missing.

* * *

"James!" Lily yelled, catching up to him. Hearing her yell his name, gave him goose bumps and he slide a nervous hand through his untidy hair before turning around.

"Yeah?" he answered shaky.

"Do you want to go with us and have a butter beer?"

"I'm not really in the mood,"

"Oh come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along anyway.

"Lily," he slid out of her grasp and stopped. It was cool outside. A breeze ruffled Lily's hair, the stars shown brightly in the sky, and the moon was out creating a silhouette on the mirror-like lake.

She watched him, closely. He stood there looking into her eyes, as they stood there in the moonlight.

"There's something you need to know," he looked down for a second then only back up, sucked into those emerald spheres, "We have been through so much, me and you. When I first saw you, I thought about how much I wanted to meet and get to know you. Well, I blew it. I was a jerk and I thought that if I showed off for you, you would like me. But, you're different, Lily. You're kind and gentle and I shouldn't have done those things."

"James," she whispered, he covered her mouth with a finger.

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Lily Evans and no matter how you feel about me, I want you to know because I've been dying to tell you for years," he fell silent waiting for her answer.

* * *

Lily was stunned. James Potter had admitted that he loved her. Well, she knew he liked her, but she didn't know he could speak like that. It gave her shivers and she…_liked it?_ She tried to read his face as they stood there in the darkness, but he just watched her, contently waiting. Then, he suddenly turned and walked away.

"Wait!" she yelled going after him.

He turned to answer her yell and his lips met her soft ones. At first James was shocked that Lily had kissed him, but then he settled and kissed her back.

Lily pulled away and leaned her head on his forehead sighing, "I love you too, James Potter."

* * *

**A/N:** Now let's all say it: AWWW! Lol I loved writing that! Sorry it's short, but I had to end it here instead of starting a new part. 


	11. Friends

Chapter 11: Friends

Dumbledore was furious. How could Lord Voldemort, the most evil man in the world right now, be so close to Hogwarts with him knowing? Let alone almost kill two of his students? _Action needs to be taken,_ he thought, wandering around his study.

The next few days, posters covered the walls in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"No more Hogsmeade?" Sirius whined, reading the nearest one.

"No, it's just suspended until they know that Riddle is gone for sure," Alice input.

James sighed. He knew that most of this was his fault and he felt a tinge of guilt in his heart. Things had been going to well, Gryffindor was undefeated in the biggest tournament of his life and he had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, Lily. After that moonlit night together, they enjoyed each other's company more and more. It wasn't anything too serious either, it was more of a really close friendship; they loved to laugh and goof around.

But, if he and Lily wouldn't have accidentally crashed into the forest, Dumbledore would have never been able to alert the school of the danger. Students could have died along with all the other mysterious deaths. And one of those students James couldn't have handled losing, Lily.

He watched her face closely as she read all the posters, and smiled. He was so glad that they had been brought together, but in times like these, she needed more protection than ever. Previously, Dumbledore had instructed James himself to watch over Lily, but times were different. Their whole group was to keep a close eye on their red-headed friend and Dumbledore had agreed to teach them advanced magic to help their cause.

"But, Professor," Natalie questioned, "If we meet Riddle ourselves, can this help us?"

Dumbledore gazed at each face, and smiled.

"I only hope it will. Tom Riddle is a very powerful wizard and only the ones who can match him, will be able to defeat him. That's why I feel that by training you in ways that can only be gotten after these 7 years; you will hopefully stand a chance."

James glanced at Lily, her face solemn. Lily was here for the extra training; she had no idea her friends were there also to protect her.

* * *

"I can't even look in the paper without seeing a death anymore," Alice sadly noted, "This needs to stop." The group was sitting in the common room near the fire.

"Why is he doing this?" Remus questioned, scanning the paper, "I just don't understand."

"Most people don't," Lily whispered, looking down.

"What do you mean?" James asked concerned.

She looked up, all eyes were on her. The time had come to tell them really what was going on. They knew that Lily was in danger and they knew that they were supposed to protect her, but nobody knew why. The funny thing is Lily did. She knew why they were after her and her other students and their families, she knew it all, yet her friends didn't, even though they were supposed to protect her.

She let out a shaky breath and looked up, "The reason Tom Riddle is hunting and killing wizards is because he feels our society should be cleansed."

"What?" Sirius questioned confused.

"He feels that only pure-blood wizards should be allowed to be wizards, he doesn't think that mud-bloods…" she stopped, James squeezing her hand, "or half-bloods should be allowed to do magic. They're not 'worthy' according to him."

"Why?" Natalie interjected, "Lily you can obviously do magic and there's so many wizards in the ministry that can as well. I don't see his reasoning. Wouldn't he want more people on his side, not just pure-bloods? He could have so many more if he included the rest."

"I don't know why," Lily, on the verge of tears, said, "All I know is he doesn't like them…I mean, every single person I know back home is missing or in hiding. My parents went into hiding so long ago, that Dumbledore doesn't even know if they're alive or not…" She looked away.

"Lily," Natalie soothed, coming down from her chair to hug her friend, "Everything's going to be fine." She looked up, unsure.

James was rubbing Lily's back and looked up catching Remus and Sirius's eyes. He turned to Natalie and she nodded as Alice came over to comfort her friend. The boys got up and left the girls, going out the portrait hole.

"This is worse than we thought," Remus put in.

"Yeah, something has to be done," Sirius, serious for once, added. The three turned to James who was deep in thought and silent.

"What do you think James?" Peter asked, leery.

"I don't know what to think. Hogwarts doesn't seem safe anymore. He's been here twice and had two attempts on Lily's life. I think he knows that if a student is killed at Hogwarts the Wizard world will go into panic and he will have a better chance of killing muggle borns when they're all over for him to find."

"Well, the only student he wants to kill so far, is Lily," Peter added, "I haven't heard of any other attempts on anyone but her."

"Malfoy," Remus blurted, "Malfoy hates Lily. So it would be smart for him to put in that Lily would be a good example since she is such a good student and person. It makes complete sense."

"So, we should get rid of Malfoy," Sirius smiled, "Sounds easy enough."

"Just wait," Remus' brains showing through, "what about Lestrange? She's been rumored to be a follower as well. I know she's your cousin Sirius, but if Malfoy's gone, she might still resume his duties at Hogwarts."

Sirius pondered the idea, "I wouldn't put it past her. If she's committed she'll do whatever is possible to stay on his good side, which could include killing Lily," he looked at James who nodded.

"What's the plan, boys?" Peter asked, smirking.

* * *

Snow blanketed the ground as Lily gazed out her window one morning. _Christmas,_ she thought, _not a family one this year though._ The thought of her family in hiding scared her. There had already been two attempts on her own life and she didn't want to be taken away or killed from her friends and family. So this year, the marauders and Alice and Natalie had decided that they have one big Christmas celebration at Natalie's house. The others were going to see their families before, and then going to Natalie's to celebrate it with Lily.

And now that she thought of Christmas, Lily became more saddened. This was her last and final year at Hogwarts, her second home and love for these seven years. What was she going to do when Dumbledore could no longer protect her? Would James stay with her? Where would they go?

Shaking her head, she turned to her half packed trunk, and finished before the other girls got up to begin their own packing. Life was going to be very different and Lily needed to accept it and be prepared for it. Voldemort was real and he wanted some Hogwarts blood, her blood. She wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. And she didn't think James would either.

* * *

The wind whipped Lily's blazing hair as her and Natalie stepped off the train. It was chilly and small snowflakes swirled around everyone as they hunted their families down in the crowd.

"Come on Lils," Natalie said, pulling on her hand.

"Natalie!" her mom exclaimed, running through the crowd and hugging her daughter.

"Mom…I can't breathe," she squeaked.

"Oh, sorry," she let her go and her gazed turned to Lily, "Lily!"

She hugged her as well, "I'm so glad you are able to come and spend this Christmas with us!"

"Me too," Lily murmured, sadly.

"Let's go, girls, it's getting colder," Natalie's dad rushed.

"Lily!" someone yelled behind her. It was James.

"James, I looked for you on the train...," she said, turning.

"It's ok," he interrupted, "I just want to tell you to be safe and stay on a smart look-out of anything suspicious while we're not there."

"James, I'm going to be just…,"

"Lily, please," his pleading eyes bore into her emerald ones, "I'm worried about you and I don't want anything to happen to you when I'm not there."

"Ok, I'll be ok," she reassured him, turning to go.

"Wait," he grabbed her hand, "take this." It was a small crystal orb that fit perfectly in her hand. It was dense so she couldn't see inside it, but at the same time, it was radiating light.

"It's a Warning crystal," he read her confused face; "it will warn you if Voldemort or any of his followers are near." He closed her hand around it with his.

"I'll see you in a few days," he kissed her cheek softly, and left before she could argue at all.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry I haven't written in so long! School and band and volleyball have been taking over! I hope you like it, review, and there's a huge plot coming up here! Thanks! 


	12. Christmas Blood

Chapter 12: Christmas Blood

"Home sweet home," Natalie's mom sighed as they walked into the warm house, shutting the cold outside.

"Follow me, Lily, I'll show you to your room," Mr. Sanders, Natalie's dad, picked up Lily's luggage and headed toward the stairs.

The Sander's house was pretty amazing. It was big and had a lot of rooms and levels, so many in fact that they forgot what was in them sometimes. But, on the outside it looked incredibly small. _Wizard houses,_ Lily thought, excited. Yet, it was cozy and cute, it's was a perfect warm cabin in this frigid weather.

"Here we are," he opened the door to a cute room in a lovely shade of lavender.

"And mine's right across the hall!" Natalie exclaimed from her room.

"I'll let you two get settled in," he left, heading down stairs.

* * *

Unzipping her luggage, two people laughing and hugging in a frame stared up at her. Until this moment, Lily hadn't thought much about her parents. Seeing them so happy, it tore at her insides to be away from them during the holidays and not even knowing if they're alright. She missed them terribly, but hopefully with their smiling faces next to her bed, it would be better. Plus, all of her friends would be here to spend the holiday with her.

Underneath that was a folded piece of parchment. Lily opened it:

_Lily,_

_I know this will probably make you scold me but I needed to write to you before I see you next. _

_First of all, you are amazing. Don't let what's going on to get into to your head and make you think you're not because you are. You're beautiful, smart, funny, a great Quidditch player, and most importantly, a great friend. Without you, I would be living one horrible life. Nothing to light it up, you know?_

_Anyways, one of the reasons I'm writing is to tell you how much I care about you. You mean so much to me and if something happens to you while we're, I'm, not there, I don't know if I'm going to be able to forgive myself. So, we spoke to Dumbledore and the only people who knew about you going to Natalie's for Christmas were him and us. He also has added a couple wizards around your house as extra security and when we get there, we'll check it out too. You know how I am about being safe, so stop making that face and just please go along with it. _

(Lily was making that face.)

_Well, I better finish up soon, the train is about to be loaded. Please be safe, but more importantly be yourself because that's what I love about you most._

_See you soon,_

_James_

Lily smiled. Even though this Christmas was going to be different, it was going to be amazing as well. Her parents and friends love her, but so does James and that made her feel so good.

_I miss him already, and the rest of them,_ she sighed.

"Lily! Time for supper!" she put the note on her pillow and left her room.

* * *

James stared out the window as the snow danced across the pane. _I hope she's ok,_ he thought and sighed. It was only the first night away from Hogwarts and he was already worried about Lily.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius yelled startling him out of his dream, "are you in there?" he tapped James' head.

"Yeah, I'm here," he answered back with a scowl.

"Ah Christmas vacation," Sirius stretched out on the couch, "all about relaxation, sleep, and all the food! This is my kind of holiday!"

"Yeah," James murmured looking out the window again.

"What is up with you lately? You haven't talked since we got off the train and usually you are my numero uno in crime," Sirius eyed him.

"I'm just worried about Lily," he answered, turning around, "I don't want anything to happen when I'm not there."

"Breathe," Sirius joked, "Firstly, Lily is perfectly capable of disemboweling anyone she meets. I think she'll be alright until we get there."

"But you know Lucius; he gets what he wants with no question. And now he has a job that could cost him his own life. He wants Lily and I'm sure he won't stop at anything till he gets her,"

"Boys!" Mrs. Potter yelled up the stairs, "Time for supper!"

"Food!" Sirius jumped up and ran out of the room. Rolling his eyes, James followed; a lustrous smell taunting him out.

* * *

The days passed by pretty fast. Lily and Natalie had plenty to do around the house; exploring the many rooms, playing Quidditch outside, and just having girl chats or doing girl things.

"Lily! Get up!" loud and obnoxious knocking startled the red head awake. She looked at the clock, 9:03 a.m.

"Go away Nat, it's a Saturday and only 9!" she covered her head with a pillow.

"Yeah, but its Christmas Eve and everyone's already on their way!"

_Oh no._

Lily fell out of bed and ran to her closet. She grabbed her dress clothes that Natalie had picked out for today and threw them on.

"Hurry up and get into the bathroom!" Natalie scolded. She sat Lily down in a chair, "Now stay still, we're running late, so I have to hurry."

* * *

"Come on in everyone!" Mrs. Sanders hustled, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Alice in to the warm house.

"Natalie!" Alice exclaimed running and hugging first Natalie, "Lily!" then Lily.

James jumped at the sound of her name. _She's alright._

Lily smiled hugging her friend. She had missed everyone so much and it was great to have them here with her.

"Look at you!" Alice looked at her, "You look amazing!" Natalie had curled Lily's wavy hair and added a touch of makeup, which had turned out really well.

She caught James' eye and he was smiling at her, like usual, causing the butterflies in Lily's stomach to go crazy.

"So great to see you Lily," Remus gave her a hug.

"You too, Remus," she smiled.

"Hey there kiddo," Sirius smirked, hugging her as well, "Nice to see you."

"Come on, my mom's got cookies and hot chocolate in the den," they all followed Natalie, except Lily and James.

* * *

They just stared at each other for a while; total silence.

Suddenly, James enveloped her into his arms.

"I was so worried about you," he breathed in her ear. He took in all the things about her; the smell of her, how she looked, her smile, everything.

"I missed you too," she laughed, hearing his heart beat, and feeling the warmth of his embrace.

He pulled away, holding her face in his hands, "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yes, it's fine. Nothing happened. Well, I almost crashed my broom into a tree, but nothing fatal…," they laughed, knowing that Lily would have never crashed, her broom was too smart.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered.

"Me too," he kissed her forehead and they went to join their friends.

* * *

The table was covered with steaming dishes. Turkey, potatoes, salad, and pumpkin juice took over the surface.

"This looks lovely, Mrs. Sanders," Alice commented.

"Well eat as much as you can, there's plenty for everyone," she smiled, taking her place.

The room grew silent as everyone ate the wonderful meal. Yet, even though the food was delicious and she was starving, her eyes could not leave James' face. She hadn't realized until now how close they were and how much he truly meant to her. She didn't have parents right now, or anyone else to talk to besides her friends and James was the closest of them all.

* * *

Looking up while sipping his pumpkin juice, James caught Lily's emeralds looking straight at him. She smiled slightly and turned red, but her eyes never left his.

A while ago, Lily couldn't even stand to be in his presence and now she couldn't stop looking at him. And a while ago, James would have loved the attention, but times have changed and he cared for her so much that he would do anything for her now, including die…

* * *

"That was delicious!" Sirius exclaimed, clutching his full stomach, "Can I move in?"

"No, but there's leftovers," Mrs. Sanders taunted him, sending him flying into the kitchen.

"Natalie, tonight there's a Christmas ball at the ministry and your father and I have been invited. We figured you kids could have some time alone here to exchange gifts and have your own Christmas."

James and Remus caught eyes. They aren't going to be here? What if something happened? What if Voldemort did know they were here and saw them leave and decided to strike?

"So, we're going to leave the rest of dinner out for you if you get hungry and get going," she smiled and grabbed her husband's hand, "Have fun!" and apparated then and there.

* * *

"Come on," Natalie got up, "I know the perfect room!"

Everyone followed Natalie, James and Remus following slowly.

"What's the plan?" Remus asked.

"We need to make sure the house is safe. And it would probably be best if the room we were in was either well secluded or a good place to lookout from,"

Remus nodded and went to check doors, windows, and any other entrance or exit in the house. James caught up with the group, behind Lily and grabbed her hand.

* * *

Opening the door to the room, everything went completely black.

"Well that's weird," Natalie said, walking over to the fire.

"James!" a scream echoed up the stairs.

"Sirius, Peter, come on," he turned to the girls, "Stay here, be quiet, and don't leave."

"James..," Lily begged, scared.

"No," he protested, kissing her cheek and leaving with the other boys.

"Lily," Natalie held out her hands to lead her over to a secluded wall.

"Don't move," an icy voice stopped the red head in her tracks.

* * *

It had been a while since Lily had faced Tom Riddle. The last time, he was a chilling handsome man, dark hair, pale face, and fierce eyes. Time had ravaged him into a whole new person. His skin was clammy and yellowish tinted, yet so thin you could see the veins. His eyes were almost a shade of pale red, holding plenty of evil in each stare. And his voice was raspy and dark, chilling to the bone.

Yet, despite his appearance, Lily stood tall and tried to stay calm in his presence.

"Nice to see you again," he smirked, "Alive."

"Yup, nothing new here," she smirked.

"Filthy mud blood," he scoffed, "You are not worthy enough to speak."

"Yet, I do," Lily was watching every move he was making. He had his wand steady on her heart and was moving closer and closer to her, yet he didn't seem ready to curse her; just threatening.

Lily needed a plan. She not only had to save her life, but her two friends lives as well. Her wand was in her back pocket, and a sudden movement would cause him to strike. Something else…

She searched the room, "Nothing can save you now, so don't try." He raised his wand. Lily stopped, waiting.

"Avada Kedavra!" the green light shot straight at Lily's heart.

At the right moment, Lily jumped out of the way, slamming straight into Natalie and Alice, knocking them over. The spell crashed into the abandoned wall, exploding it out into the frigid air, carrying the three terrified girls with it.

* * *

Remus had found three death eaters attempting to sneak into the house in the gloomy basement. Hiding behind a box he sent a voice summoning charm to James and waiting silently.

"How long do you think?" one asked.

"Shouldn't be too long, he was already in the room she was to be in,"

"Yeah and then we get to finish the rest of them off,"

"Don't get too excited," the one in charge scolded, "we want everything to go smoothly first."

"Stupefy!" three voices echoed the spell towards the death eaters. They hit one squarely in the chest and he knocked another down with the force of the spell.

Remus waited for the right chance; so far they didn't know he was here.

"Remus!" Peter yelled ducking another spell.

At the sound of his name, he jumped out and stunned one with his back to him.

Panting, he stood, wand pointing at the last death eater as his friends came out of their hiding spots pointing at him as well.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the house. Everyone was swept off their feet and the last death eater, laughed then apparated away.

"Lily," James breathed, getting up and running out of the cellar.

* * *

The Sanders' house was higher than Lily thought. She hit the ground with oomph and groaned feeling pain in her shoulder and hip.

"Come on," she whispered, "We need to get away, quickly."

The girls got up, yet Natalie couldn't walk on an ankle and Alice couldn't breathe. The forest was just over the hill a ways away, and if they got there, there were plenty of places to hide.

They ran as fast as they could. Screams of rage were heard behind, causing Lily to jump and run faster.

_Please let us survive,_ she thought, pleading.

They were almost to the forest, the edge of shadow a few feet in front of them. Lily suddenly fell with sudden force, hitting her head on the hard ground and rocks. A trickle of warm blood ran down her face as she turned over, trying to get up.

Voldemort was over her laughing, "Lily Evans, trying to run away from me? Just like the others, sad and pathetic!" his voice boomed over her head as the sky spun and her breath still hadn't returned.

"And now they will hear you scream! CRUCIO!"

A searing pain erupted everywhere in Lily's body; so intense she had never felt anything like it before. She screamed, she screamed so loud. She begged him to stop and he laughed and tortured her more.

* * *

James raced upstairs to the room. Turning the corner, a huge gust of wind almost blew him over. Where there once was a wall, was a gaping hole in the side of the house.

"Lily!" he yelled, no answer.

Running to the hole, the boys behind him, he saw the girls, a ways away running, or trying their best to. And behind them a billowing black cloak, keeping fast pace.

James didn't need to think, instinct had taken over now.

"Accio Malcentus Fire!" Lily's broom soared into the room and stood mid air right next to him.

"Go," Sirius urged, "we'll get there as fast as we can."

Without another word, he was on the broom. Pushing off, he looked forward, seeing Lily fall and the others keep running.

_No,_ he thought, tears coming to his eyes, _faster!_

The black figure was upon her now and a scream erupted. James thought he was going fast, but after hearing Lily scream, her broom went into save-life mode. James hung on for dear life.

He could hear her screams still as he approached them at breakneck speed. The broom slammed into Voldemort, breaking his curse and knocking him into the air. His unconscious body connected with the ground a few feet away.

* * *

Suddenly, the pain stopped and Voldemort disappeared from Lily's view of the sky. The pain ceased, yet she was too delirious to speak. The last thing she saw was a fuzzy face over hers…then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Nice and long for you! I had to have some intense action going on here! And plus a huge cliff hanger! lol Hope everyone likes it!


	13. Unconscious Cave

Chapter 13: Unconscious Cave

"Lily," James whispered, running his hands over her face, shoulders and arms, "Lily, can you hear me? Lily, wake up!" 

"Oh my god," Peter whispered as the three boys arrived behind James; an unconscious Lily lying on the ground, bleeding, along with an unconscious Tom Riddle.

"What should we do with him James?" Remus asked, concerned. 

"Stupefy him. Tie him up. I don't care, just make sure he doesn't move or leave," he scoffed, anger brewing. 

"Remus!" a scream echoed from the woods. Sirius and Peter ran over to find a cute and bleeding Alice helping a limping Natalie. 

"Are you girls all right?" Sirius rushed over and lifted Natalie, "Why don't we sit down and rest till we know what's going on ok?" 

* * *

"She's not waking up Remus," James yelled, getting antsy. 

"And you thought you could get away," both boys froze, "Get up." 

James hesitated watching for any change in Lily, "I said get up." A wand poked hard into his back pulling him straight up.

"Tom," Remus addressed coldly. 

"Gentlemen, I'm so glad we could meet again. Except this time, you will not escape and the girl is coming with me," 

"You will die before you touch her," James threatened, tensing.

"How romantic!" his laughed boomed around them, "But I'm sorry to say it's over so soon."

* * *

"Shh!" Sirius silences the girls and Peter, "Stay here, don't move, and be quiet." 

Peeking over a rock, Tom Riddle stands defiantly, head bleeding, wand pointed at James' heart. 

"We have to do something," Sirius whispered, "He doesn't know we're here and Prongs and Moony can't do anything with him watching them."

* * *

_Great,_ James thought, t_he end of my life and Lily will wake up and I will be dead._

Silence engulfs them as James and Remus wait for Riddle do something. He just smirks, his wand aimed at James' chest, then laughs, feeling triumphant.

"Stupefy!" the voices come from somewhere behind them and hit Riddle squarely in the chest sending him flying backwards. 

"Thanks guys," Remus breathes as the other two come up. 

"What should we do now?" Peter asks, visibly scared. They all turn to James.

"Natalie and Alice take Lily and her broom and fly away from here. I don't care where you go, just make sure your hidden. When we are done here, we'll get in contact when everything's safe here. She hasn't woken up yet, I don't know if she'll be alright…"

"James," Natalie soothes cutting him off, "She will be fine, I know it. This is Lily we're talking about, she's a fighter, remember?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"We will take care of her till you get there," she squeezed his arm and smiled, "Just concentrate on getting back to us alive, ok?"

"Will do," Sirius winked.

"Potter!" The death eaters had returned, Lucius Malfoy leading them. 

"Go, now!" Alice grabbed Lily and the three girls jumped on the broom zooming away.

* * *

"Where would be a safe spot to land?" Alice yelled over the roar of the wind.

"What about over there?" Natalie pointed, a rock pile surrounded by trees but barely visible.

The broom glided down landing softly. A secluded forest surrounded the rocks but as they walked around a small cave was revealed. 

"Quick, inside!" 

"Lily," Alice whispered, laying her down, "Lily, can you here me?" Her friend's brow was sweaty and her skin was clammy but she was breathing calmly and had a steady pulse. 

"I think she's ok," Alice announced, "I'm not quite sure though since she can't tell me. Wait." She grimaced, blood staining her finger tips red, "Give me a shirt, towel, anything!"

* * *

"Malfoy," Sirius spit his name out like poison, "What kind of filth brings you here?" 

"I see you have overtaken our master," he smirked, "but not for long my school chums." 

"Avada Kedavra!" one shouted, breaking apart the four boys. Full out battle ensued, dodging spells behind trees and trying to stay alive. 

"Hello potter," Lucius jumped out, grabbing James' throat and pushing him against a tree, "Where'd she go?"

"I'll never tell you," he coughed.

"This isn't my vision of you death, so I'm going to be a little sympathetic…sad I know. But you're the only one who knows where Evans is and that information is very valuable to you and your friend's survival." He pulled back his wand a grin spreading on his face.

"Prongs!" Sirius rams into Lucius, knocking him down and punching him hard in the face and the gut. 

"Are you all right?" Remus asked running up with Peter.

"We're fine," Sirius assured, tying Malfoy to a tree. 

"What the plan now, boys?" Remus asks.

"We need to contact the girls, find out where they are and go there. Then let's contact Dumbledore and update him."

"Good plan, but how?" Remus pulls out a section of a mirror.

"Alice?" her face suddenly appears on the clear glassy surface.

"Remus! Oh thank goodness you're alright! How's everyone else? Are you hurt?"

"Calm down, we're all fine. But we need to know where you are."

"We landed a couple miles away in a forest. We're in a cave now." 

"Alice, how's Lily? Is she awake? Is she ok?" James grabbed the mirror.

"She's resting. She hasn't woken up yet, I'll let you see her for yourself when you get here."

* * *

"Here they come!" Alice shouted back to Natalie in the cave.

James jumped off his broom before it even landed, "This way," Alice motioned.

Running inside the dim cave, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the damp, cold darkness. And then he saw her, lying on the floor breathing quietly, red hair strewn around her soft pale face. 

"How is she and what did you find?"

"She has a steady pulse and is breathing well too. But when I checked her over, she had plenty of cuts and a good size one on her forehead and back of her head that was still bleeding when I found it. She's lost a good amount of blood and that's why I think she hasn't woken up yet."

James lifted her up and laid her head on his lap smoothing out her hair. _She's so fragile,_ he thought utterly stunned, _it just seems impossible that my strong fighter Lily can look like this._

It pained him to watch her lye there motionless and helpless in his arms. But it comforted him to know she was alive and breathing there as well. 

_Hopefully we'll be able to contact Dumbledore before the night is over…_ he thought worried if she would even live through the night.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry this has taken so long! I feel so bad! But, yet again I'm a senior in high school and incredibly busy! Hope you like it a lot and I'm already working on the next part! 


	14. Emerald Snake

Chapter 14: Emerald Snake

The hall was dark and silent. Lily held her baby close to her chest. Suddenly an explosion rumbled the house, Lily jumped and ran into his bedroom and shut the door.

"You think a door will stop me??" a voice boomed behind it. Scared, Lily turned her body away from the door, shielding her son.

Another explosion plowed the door down and the flash of green light hit her body.

"NO!" Lily screamed her last words.

* * *

"NO!" the sudden outburst startled James. Running into the cave he saw Lily thrashing and screaming.

"Lily!" he grabbed her arms, holding them and attempting to stop her sudden movements.

"Lily! It's James, wake up!" she gasped, taking in a huge breath of air, as if being submerged underwater and finally coming up for that breath of life. Tears ran down her cheeks and she shivered as if they were in the mountains.

"James," she whispered.

"Hey," he stroked her sweaty brow, "I'm right here, nothing's going to happen to you."

She opened her eyes and took in the surroundings.

"Where are we?" she was still breathing heavy, that dream was almost like reality.

"We're in a cave a couple miles east of Natalie's house. Do you remember what happened?"

She closed her eyes and went back; Christmas, James, explosion, Riddle…

Her eyes snapped open, "Riddle. What happened? Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, we're all fine, just a few cuts and bruises. Besides you, Natalie has a severely sprained or broken ankle, but we're fine. Just waiting for you to open your eyes…" he kissed her forehead.

She smiled, feeling completely safe with James here now. But that dream…it felt so real, like she was actually there, actually feeling what was happening…

"How do you feel now? Any pain?"

"I don't think so…," she sat up slowly, "OW!" James chuckled, "Ok, maybe not better yet..."

"Let me see," his hands moved around her body, feeling all the cuts and bruises, "well you've stopped bleeding that's good…" He paused, concern written all over his face.

"What?" Lily questioned scared, "James?"

He turned over her arm, searching completely, "How long have you had this?" Lily sat up and looked at her right arm. A symbol was etched into her skin, an emerald snake, the same jewel tone as her eyes. It curved around a dark black pole and looked straight out at them with blood red eyes and its tongue out.

"I've never seen that before in my life," Lily looked up at James and all of the sudden a burst of pain shot up her arm.

"JAMES!" she screamed, "Make it STOP!" James was utterly confused, one second she was talking and completely fine and the next she was writhing in pain on the ground…until he looked at her arm. The snake was glowing and moving. He touched the mark and it burned his fingers.

"James!" Alice suddenly appeared and very disheveled, "what's going on?"

"I don't know! I found this mark on her arm and she was fine, but then she started screaming about pain and the mark is moving and glowing. I don't know what to do!" he looked at her troubled.

Alice grabbed some water which the girls had found and brought up after arriving and put Lily's arm in it. The water sizzled and ceased Lily's screaming into panting.

"What is this?"

"Come on! We don't have time!" Alice whispered. James picked up Lily and followed her to the back of the cave.

"What's going on Alice?" James whispered but Alice silenced him. Not moving, James held Lily close and listened. At first he couldn't hear anything, but then there were voices.

"I thought you said she would be here,"

"This is the way they went Master, she is here I know it!"

"Maybe I need new people to help me, huh Lucius?"

"She was marked though! The mark never lies."

"Search the perimeter, find her, keep her alive, and bring her to me,"

James looked at Alice then down at the now sleeping Lily in his arms. What to do? Riddle and his followers were outside looking for them right now and there was no way that he was going to let them touch Lily. Stroking her cheek he smiled at how beautiful she was sleeping and how much he truly loved her.

Alice motioned for them to follow. They wound through darkened and damp tunnels in the cave that James didn't even know existed. Finally they arrived in another open end where everyone else had disappeared to. Natalie was propped up against the one dry wall, Remus attending to her, and Sirius and Peter playing wizards chess…where did they get that?

"Prongs!" Remus noticed him, "How is she?"

"Getting better, but we found this on her arm and Riddle was just outside the entrance. What do you think of it?"

"It's a tracking charm. You can place them anywhere on a person and the spell causes the castor to be drawn to their presence and know where they are at all times."

"Well Riddle and Malfoy were just outside the cave looking for her," James sighed, "is there any way we can get it off? Soon?"

"There's a spell…but I can't remember it right now…"

James was flustered. After realizing the one person in his life was almost dead, healing and finally awake, she was now being tracked by one of the most notorious killers we have ever seen. What was he going to do? Could he protect her forever?

"What's the plan, Remus?"

"Well we have plenty of brooms…we figured we could just fly out when the coast is clear…we don't know where yet, maybe to Hogwarts so we can talk to Dumbledore. Both Natalie and Lily need healers so we should probably leave as soon as possible…"

"I'm going to check if they're still here," James laid Lily down softly.

"Oh no mate," Sirius got up, "You're not going anywhere without us."

* * *

The tunnel was incredibly dark but they refused to light their wands. It was also incredibly quiet…almost too quiet. Even the water that ran down the sides of the walls was hushed.

"Something's not right…" James whispered to the others, "Come on!" They all ran outside, wands raised, but no one was there.

"James, where are they?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know…" suddenly a bright light and a scream echoed from inside the cave. The four boys ran inside.

"No…"

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Potter," Riddle smirked his wand pointed at the now awake Lily's throat.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry this has taken so long, with me writing is fun but also hard when you lose your train of thought and want to make it good for everyone!  I hope you like it and I will try to update as much as possible! Thanks and please submit reviews they really help!


	15. Bound Tight

Chapter 15: Bound Tight

"Don't hurt her," the four boys were frozen at the scene in front of them. Not only Lily but Natalie and Alice were both being held by Riddle's men.

"Oh how romantic! Young love, as they always say!" they snickered.

"Please, we can make a deal…,"

"Oh, James you don't need to beg…you know any words you say will not change my mind,"

"Why can't I?" James questioned pacing around, but keeping eye contact with Riddle, "you never said anything about me not talking. You just want Lily, but why?"

"Why not? She'll be a good example to all of those students back at Hogwarts that I am powerful and can do whatever I want and get whomever and whatever I want. Plus, she's not pure blood…so she must go,"

James was attempting to think of a plan. Lily, Natalie, and Alice were all being held by force and two of them were not well enough to fight for themselves. Riddle had him backed into a corner. What to do? Any opposition, he would have Lily or the girls killed and James would not be able to live with himself if that happened.

"All this talking is boring me James, I think we are going to leave now," Riddle smirked.

"No! Wait!" he caught Lily's eye. She wasn't afraid, more pleading, and she didn't want to be separated from him.

"Until we meet again, Mr. Potter," he laughed as they apparated out of the cave.

* * *

James was pacing. What would be the best thing to do in a situation like this? It was silent in the cave, the only sound was the echo of his footsteps as he walked across the smooth surface.

"What do you think Prongs?" Sirius asked, worry written all over his face.

"I don't know…" he frowned, "I don't know where to start. He could be anywhere with them, they could even be…" he didn't want to even think of that option right now. Lily is a fighter and no matter what state of health she is in, she can take care of herself. That's the only hope he had to go on right now.

"I think we should contact Dumbledore," Remus piped in, "he would probably be able to track Riddle and help us find the girls. Other than that I can't think of anyone else besides the ministry who would be able to help."

"I just don't get his motive," James sighed.

"Not many do. He's a ruthless killer and getting worse…"

"Oh Prongs, you couldn't control it. He marked her and was bound to find her eventually and I know you hate to hear that but it's true. The tracking charm is very powerful and can be reversed but that's even more complex than the charm itself…" Remus and Sirius sat next to him, "Don't worry we will find her…promise."

* * *

Lily woke up to a very dark room. She couldn't see anything but soon found out that she couldn't move. Her arms were bound behind her back along with her legs which were also tied together. A new wave of pain ran through her body as she moved around in her bindings. She wasn't healed completely at all, along with new wounds she noticed.

_Great, I'm tied up and can't defend myself, _she thought, _I wish James was here…he would know what to do, even if that included being the most annoying prat ever. Take that back, the most annoying handsome prat ever. Wait…did I just think that? _Lily was disappointed with herself. But the more she thought about him, the more the butterflies in her stomach began to fly. He saved her life, she woke up to his and only his face, and now she was separated from him and hated it…

_Natalie and Alice are going to rub this in my face,_ she thought angry, _but at this point…I think it's worth it._ She smiled even with the circumstances she was in.

_Well I hope he can find me…_

A small moan echoed right near Lily, "Natalie? Alice?" she whispered; afraid that Riddle would hear her.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, I'm over here are you alright?"

"I think so…I'm tied up," the ropes creaked as she struggled.

"Me too," she looked around for any sign of light, "Alice? Are you awake?"

"Ugh," she grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lily smirked.

"Anyone have any idea where we are?" Natalie asked.

"Well considering I just woke up after being knocked unconscious…nope," Alice mumbled.

Lily rubbed her face on the floor. "I think we're in a room in a house, the floor is wood."

"Well that doesn't help much," Alice scoffed, "Wait…"

"What?"

"I got it!" she exclaimed, "The two way mirror! It was left with me!"

"Really? Great!"

"Remus!" she whispered harshly into it, "Remus! Can you hear me?"

* * *

The boys were silent. James pacing, Remus sitting and thinking, Sirius spinning his knife, and Peter getting spooked at every sound made.

A sudden vibration scared Remus from his thoughts, "What the…"

"James!"

All of them ran over to him, "Alice! Can you hear me?"

"Remus?"

"Alice! It's Remus can you hear me?"

"Yeah," the picture the mirror gave was completely black. They could only hear her voice.

"Are you alright? Are the others with you?"

"I'm fine…I think," She whispered, "We're all tied up, not able to move, and in a completely dark room in a house somewhere if you didn't notice. Plus, we all just woke up so we have no idea where we are or how we got here."

"Alice," James jumped in, "Its James, is Lily ok?"

"She's doing ok, a little bummed we're tied up…but that's Lily for you," she snickered.

"Just stay calm ok? Keep Riddle talking, he'll be distracted and forget about his motives with you. We're going to contact Dumbledore and try to track you," he explained.

"James?" a small voice questioned.

"Lily! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"About the same as before…just tied up now…" she laughed at her predicament.

"Well good morning ladies," Riddle's voice filled the now brilliantly lighted room. James saw Lily's smiling face turn into fear in an instant before the mirror was hidden away.

"No!" James whispered.

"How about we have some fun…"Riddle cooed.

And the last thing he heard was the scream that erupted from Lily's throat.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hope everyone is enjoying our adventure! Their Christmas break is pretty intense lol but the more action the better! I'll keep updating the best I can and keep reading and reviewing! Thanks so much :)


	16. Guardian Wizard

Chapter 16: Guardian Wizard

Lily had never felt pain like this in her entire life. Not only was her whole body immersed in it, but her mind was also being tortured and it originated there. She screamed for it to stop, just to let her break free of it…

"Kill me now!" she yelled ready to take her death over this.

Not only did her screams fill the air, but she could hear Natalie and Alice crying? Were they crying? She couldn't tell she was in so much pain.

_James,_ she thought, _I love you and I will see you soon…_

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" James bellowed, his heart breaking at the sound of Lily in pain.

"Prongs!" Sirius restrained his friend, grabbing his arms so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Remus jumped up, leaving the mirror behind, and ran outside. Peter was curled in a corner whimpering at the sound coming from their only connection to the girls.

It was absolute chaos but the only sound in the room to James was Lily's scream. Not only was the sound killing him from the inside, but before Lily had been kidnapped, James had placed his own tracking charm on her so he would be able to know where she was at all times. This was causing him physical pain also because the charm bound the two people to each other and would sometimes share emotions and feelings between the two. Sirius wrestled with him, but he writhed along with Lily even though they were distanced apart.

"Remus! What do we do?" Sirius yelled over the ruckus.

"It's been taken care of just try to hold him down!"

* * *

"Poor little Lily," the evil voice cut through the darkness, "didn't feel to good now did it?" He cackled like the black bird he was.

Lily panted, exhausted. Not only had she just lived through the most grueling pain in her life, she would not be able to fight back because it had drained her strength completely.

"No answer? You sure about that?" he raised his wand again, eager.

"Please! Don't!" Natalie shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Riddle paused and bore his eyes into the other two girls present, "Why don't you all just stay in here in the dark until we figure out some way of display for you?"

They stared at each other in silence until he retreated, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"James," Remus put a cold hand on his sweaty brow, "Can you hear me?"

"James?" _"Lily?" _he sat up immediately to the small voice.

"Lily?"

The mirror remained black but her fragile voice pierced the darkness.

"Lily? Are you ok? What's going on?"

"I...don't know…" she answered slowly, "We're still in the same room. Natalie? Alice?"

"Over here," Natalie answered, still crying.

James was a complete mess. The one person he cared about the most had just been kidnapped along with her friends, she was tortured and he shared her pain, and he still had no idea where they were so he could find them.

"Ok, just try to stay calm…I don't think Riddle will come back tonight at least. We are doing everything we can to find you, ok?"

"Alright," Natalie answered shakily.

Purely exhausted Lily had fallen asleep and was shaking in her bindings. James set down the mirror, dazed, the cave wall the last thing he saw.

* * *

"What have you done so far?" a strangely familiar voice questioned. James slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the damp ceiling. He was lying on his back and a throbbing in his head reminded him what really was going on. Lily.

He sat up and looked around meeting eyes with none other than Dumbledore.

"Hello James," his eyes twinkled as he spoke. He smirked back unable to really speak quite yet.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore spoke in a very calm voice, a voice that was soothing even though we were in troubled times.

"I'm fine," he lied, gritting his teeth and getting up, sore muscles protesting.

"Do we have a plan of action?"

"Actually I just arrived, you are quite on time yourself," Dumbledore winked at him.

"This is how we've been keeping in contact sir," Remus held out the mirror that was completely black as usual to him. Dumbledore inspected it and after a while, spoke into it.

"Lily?" he whispered, watching for any reaction. The screen remained unchanging but a shuffling sound issued from what seemed a small distance.

"Lily?" Dumbledore asked again patiently.

"Yes, I'm here," she answered back, voice raspy.

_She's ok,_ James sighed inwardly.

"This is Dumbledore, are you alright? Do you have any indication of where you are?"

* * *

Lily was pretty banged up. Not only was she mentally drained, but he body ached and protested with every movement she made.

"I…think…I'm ok," she answered, shifting her wait and wincing in pain, "The only thing we know is it's a dark room in a house."

"Can you describe the room for me?"The small voice questioned.

"Well there's a door on one side of the room, a mirror, a set of drawers, and a small window…but that's all,"

"Can you get to the window and see outside?"

"Um…we're tied up, but I can try to make it there," Lily looked at the window and the distance between her and it, this was going to hurt. She inched slowly and as quietly as possible until her head thumped on the wall. Finally she peeked over the edge of the window and saw outside.

"Ok I'm here," she whispered over her shoulder, "the room we're in is pretty high up, I can see other windows but I don't know how many floors there are. It looks like a wide open space, maybe a valley? There are not many trees and I can only see one other house…does that help?"

"Thank you Lily, please be as quiet as you can, we will be there as soon as possible, ok?"

"Alright," she choked. James stopped and listened, that was a sound he had never heard from her before.

"Lily?" James took the mirror from Dumbledore and looked into the blackness, "It'll be ok, I promise."

"Ok," she whimpered back, tears brimming over and falling to the ground.

* * *

"Alright boys from the description Lily gave I think they are in the Riddle House."

"Tom's House?"

"Yes, his childhood home. A family lives there now; I wonder how he is in there without them knowing…anyways, James, Remus, and Sirius you are going to fly there under your invisibility cloak, if you have it?"

"I do,"

"Peter, you will stay here with the mirror, we might need to communicate to you to get help. If that does happen," Dumbledore clapped his hands and Faux, his phoenix appeared, "send a message to Professor McGonagall with Faux here for help." He turned to us, "We will be sneaking through the Riddle House to find the girls. I want you to land on the back side of the house and enter through a window on the third floor. Make sure you thoroughly check as to which one to enter, I will find you when you get there. Go!"

* * *

The three boys jumped on the bewitched broom, under the cloak, and were off. It was a quick ride, not far from their cave hideout. The Riddle house was a very confusing house, definitely a wizard house. It contained many odd levels with windows and doors jutting out at odd positions.

"Which one do you think we should try?" Sirius whispered.

James listened intently. He could hear some noise but nothing that would cause this house to be out of the ordinary. Lily had said she could see a house from her window. He looked around and he could only spot one house.

"I think I know which one it is," the broom zoomed silently in front of a darkened window with perfect view of the house. James slid the glass up slowly, moved out of the way, and listened, nothing.

"Let's go," Remus urged. They crept in and landed.

Lying on the ground were three still forms, one with bright red hair fanned out, and a figure stood near the door.

"You're too late," Bellatrix Lestrange laughed and then disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it! Keep up the great commenting, it helps a lot to know what you think, and I'll write again as soon as I can :)


	17. Tears on the Wind

Chapter 17: Tears on the Wind

The last thing Lily remembered was a worried James Potter telling her everything will be ok. After that, the world went completely black.

_Am I dead?_ Lily thought confused. Well first of all it was completely not true to be thinking anything if you were dead…well no one really knows what happens when you die…but I highly doubt that anyone would be thinking anything.

_If I'm not dead…then where am I?_ The fight to open her eyes was harder than she thought, but when she did the light of the place almost blinded her.

_I know this place…_ It's the infirmary at Hogwarts…but it's Christmas Break…

The room was completely silent. There were no other patients occupying the beds and no outside noise of students talking with friends and running to get to class on time. Lily was utterly and completely alone.

She silently moved the covers of her bed and swung her legs over the edge. Attempting to stand was really difficult, the world began to spin and she fell back on her bed, covering her eyes from the sight. When she removed her hands, one of them had a red tint to it, blood. There was a large bandage on her head, that was obviously old and the wound had seeped blood through it.

_Another obstruction in my quidditch career…_she sighed and got up again, regaining her balance.

Lily didn't really know where anyone was or what was going on, but she just wanted to get away. Hogwarts had always been her home, but she just survived an attack from Tom Riddle and really needed to sort things out in her head.

Walking directly outside the infirmary, there was a little ledge in the sunlight just waiting for her to sit on. Things had really changed recently and Lily wasn't sure if she was ready to adjust to these things. First of all, Tom Riddle is messing with everyone's lives…in a bad way. The Marauders used to be annoying twits, especially Mr. James Potter, their leader and womanizer himself. But, since everything that had happened with the quidditch team and lives being endangered…it was almost too much to think about…

"Escaping the infirmary already?" Lily smirked at the sound of that voice and looked down, the wind carrying her hair with it as it sailed by, "I would expect Miss perfect student to endure the torture Pomfrey gives in silence. The teacher's pet Lily Evans would never ever escape…but this? You're looking like a true Marauder to me now."

"Ok, I am not a teacher's pet," Lily argued.

"Not a teacher's pet? I don't believe that rubbish!" James walked down the steps and stood next to her.

"Sorry to break your evil little heart, but I don't think I'll ever agree to be a Marauder anytime soon…"

James laughed at this comment, "You never know Evans, that's some pretty big temptation if I say so myself." But, when he looked up, his eyes didn't meet the Lily he knew who wanted to cut him up and bake him in a pie, or the Lily who was one of the most amazing quidditch players he had ever seen. This Lily was hurt and he could see it in her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry," she stuttered looking away from him and out into the distance, "I'm just not used to having the old, annoying Potter back after everything that's happened."

He sighed, unable to avoid this discussion, "I know…but I'd rather not dwell on how many times you've almost died this school year, thanks." He started up the stairs.

"Wait," the word suddenly escaped her lips, "Please, don't…I'm sorry…just trying to regain my thoughts…I…um…don't remember much."

That thought crushed James. Even though Lily knew he was annoying and always asking her out, hunting her down, and always doing stupid things to impress her, there was nothing worse than how he saw her last night lying on the floor…

"I'm sorry Lily," he whispered, barely audible. She turned to look at him, completely confused.

"It's my fault," she admitted, something that never happened.

"What?" he was completely stunned at her confession.

"I said it's my fault," a silent tear slid down her face and she stared at the ground, "It's my fault for everything's that happened. If I would have been smarter or stronger I probably could have defended…"

"Don't even think that, Lily," he interrupted her, coming down the stairs and looking into her eyes, "These things…these…people are doing this because they have hatred inside them. It's not your fault at all. They just choose to take it out on you."

She sighed, pursing her lips, silent.

James stood silently watching her, but he didn't really know what to do. He had almost lost her and it felt like forever since he had been able to actually see her and now to see her crying and not the feisty Lily he knows and remembers; he was completely stumped.

* * *

Lily didn't know what to do. The moment wasn't awkward, but she felt like she should say something or move or hug him. But, the more she thought about it, the longer the silence grew and longer she sat there just thinking about it.

A small cold touch caused her to close her eyes.

* * *

James placed his hand on her forehead. She was warm, almost too warm and her head was still bleeding. But, under his touch, she relaxed and calmed down.

"Will you please come back inside with me?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes and tried to read his face, but the only thing she saw was sincerity. She took a deep breath, lost in his eyes, and nodded getting up.

Not a good idea. The world was spinning again.

Lily slammed her eyes shut, but it didn't help. She couldn't tell which way was up.

"Lily?"

She opened her eyes, only to see James' face and only his face.

* * *

Suddenly, Lily closed her eyes and began to sway. James didn't need to think anymore when Lily was in trouble and he was there.

She tipped over, but he caught her, lowering her softly to the ground in his arms.

"Lily?" he asked, worried. She opened her eyes.

* * *

"Sorry," she mumbled, blinking a few times. _I'm so pathetic. I can't even walk straight without being helped…how embarrassing. _

He helped her up, but didn't let go of her arm as they walked back in to infirmary.

* * *

"Lily!"

The redhead looked up to see her two best friends Natalie and Alice running straight for her and braced herself. They engulfed her in hugs and the usual "are you ok?" "we thought you died!"

"Miss Evans!" the girls' jumped aside and even heroic Potter lost all the color in his face, "I should chain you to a bed and never let you see the light of day!" Madame Pomfrey's face was beet red.

Lily sighed. She knew this was coming.

"Madame Pomfrey, please control your temper," Professor Dumbledore was suddenly at her side, an arm on her shoulder, a twinkle in his eye.

"Miss Evans, I would like to speak with you," everyone in the room, including the Maraudars who Lily hadn't seen before, looked her direction.

"Albus, she is not in the best health to be leaving my care,"

"She will be fine with me for only a moment," he walked toward her.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, sir,"

Every eye she caught as she left the room had no smile in it.

* * *

"Please, sit," Dumbledore moved a chair for her and then went and sat down behind his desk.

It was peacefully quiet for a bit. Dumbledore was in deep thought and Lily sat waiting for him to begin.

"Miss Evans, can you describe to me what happened after you were taken?"

Lily took a deep breath and tried to remember back…

"I don't remember getting there or the way there at all. I must have been unconscious up till then. But, I do remember waking up. The room was dark, I didn't know where I was, and Natalie and Alice were tied up with me. Then, I heard a small voice. It wasn't loud but I could hear a sort of mumble and that's when I found the mirror and contacted James."

Dumbledore listened intently as she spoke, not interrupting.

"After James told me it was going to be ok, we heard footsteps coming closer. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. The last thing I remember was horrible pain…the worst pain I've ever felt…and then I woke up today…"

* * *

Dumbledore watched her face as she talked. She betrayed no emotion or any grimace about what had occurred. He smiled inside at the thought of how strong Lily Evans was with everything she had endured so far.

"Lily, I brought you up here to not only hear your account but to help you understand what's going on in this terrible world. Tom Riddle is an evil man and wants to 'purify' the wizarding world. He picks on you because you are a model student here and wants to make a demonstration of you. But, now that you have escaped him numerous times, he is getting angry. He will come after you and he will kill you if you aren't prepared. He does not like leaving a job unfinished and I felt the need to warn you that this is not going to stop."

* * *

Dumbledore had not told Lily, but he had asked James, Natalie, and Alice to wait outside his office for her. He hadn't given them any other information, but to stay there, so they assumed it was bad.

"What do you think he's telling her?" Alice asked, quietly.

"I don't know," James commented, stopping his pacing to answer.

Silence engulfed them for a while.

"I hope she's ok…" Natalie said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the door opened and Lily fell out. James jumped forward catching her before she slammed her already hurt head into the floor. Lily's sobs and tears wet his robe as he looked up to see that Dumbledore had also shed a single tear.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I'm just starting out in my first year of college and it has been really hectic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, I love feedback!


	18. The Ones You Love

Chapter 18: The Ones You Love

The world was silent.

James Potter was shocked and stunned but looked down to see a bobbing head of fiery red hair soaking his robes with tears of pain.

Even her sobs were quiet.

"Something terrible has happened," Dumbledore's voice echoed. He looked at the four of them with complete sadness and utter failure in his eyes.

_Is this really Dumbledore?_ James thought, watching that silent tear fall down his cheek.

_Our strong headmaster, crying? _

"Remember what I told you James. Do not take her out of your sights."

"Yes," he whispered to the headmaster as Dumbledore left, robes swishing.

Then reality all of the sudden hit as Lily suddenly stopped crying.

* * *

Lily looked up to see shock on her four friend's faces.

She knew that she had almost died the night before and that James had saved her but that didn't matter anymore.

Her parents were dead.

Murdered.

In cold blood.

And the world didn't love her anymore.

She looked from face to face seeing their lips form words…are you ok…what happened…Lily tell us…

But nothing registered at all. Nothing.

And that's when she knew her purpose.

Glancing past them and down the hall, she began to run; hoping, to leave it all behind.

* * *

The door flung open to her room in the dormitory and the first thing she saw was her Malcentus.

"Oh how I've missed you," she whispered picking it up. It rattled at her touch as if shaking the dust away.

Even though things had been happening to her lately, Lily knew one thing for certain. The Holiday Quidditch game was going on right now and there was no way she was going to miss this.

"For you, mom and dad," she opened the window to a cool breeze, "I love you."

Closing her eyes, she dove out the window, broom following. A smile returning to her pale face.

* * *

"Um…what just happened?" Natalie asked dumbstruck.

"I don't know…" Alice pondered just as confused.

James stood there completely quiet.

"James? You ok?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah…fine." He muttered back.

"I would leave her be for now, whatever it is that is so upsetting she probably wants to just be alone…"

"Her parents are dead."

"What?" the girls answered in unison.

"Murdered. Voldemort." He looked up at them.

"How do you know?"

"Dumbledore informed me before I came down here to see her. I just didn't think she would react this way."

* * *

Dang it.

Lily's mind obviously wasn't as clear as she thought.

The Holiday Quidditch game wasn't today. Or was it?

_Well there's no one here so I guess it's not today,_ she thought.

She sat on her broom high in the field scanning the snowy seats.

_Oh well. It just feels so good to be free and out here._

With a little nudge of her leg her broom began to soar and it felt so good.

* * *

Sirius Black was confused.

"Why is there a flying person out there? It's freezing!"

"There's someone out there?" Remus got up from his comfy spot and joined him at the window.

"Jamesy, why do you do silly things like this?" Sirius laughed thinking his best mate was out there just goofing off.

"No, Sirius," Remus squinted, "that's LILY!"

James opened the door to see his two best friends scrunched up against the window.

"The blizzard can't be that interesting, can it?" he laughed.

"No, it's Lily," Remus turned, "Oh James; you look awful, what happened?"

"Lily?" he pushed passed them, ignoring Remus' question.

And there she was, out there in the blizzard laughing and having the time of her life.

_After everything that's happened, she must be so hurt._ James thought.

"I'm gonna go out there," he broke the silence with a laugh, "wanna come?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then at James.

"Come on, she's been through a lot. It'd be nice if we could make her laugh or something."

"Well we are Marauders aren't we?" Sirius laughed, pushing James down and heading for the door.

* * *

Lily was falling as the snowflakes danced around her.

Even though it was freezing and pretty much a blizzard, the cold weather didn't affect her body. She was still wearing the jeans and bloody sweatshirt that she had been tied up in, but did that really matter? Life had gotten the worse it could possibly be. She was at her lowest point right now and on the inside, she was so upset that it seemed as if there was nothing there. And even though she felt this way, being outside with her broom was the best thing right now. She was free and…happy.

Wait…happy?

Yes, happy. She loved flying and winter so it was the perfect place for her right now.

And she fell down to earth. Her and her broom hadn't done any tricks in a long time so it was extremely exhilarating to be practicing them and anticipating the moment that it would catch her.

Then suddenly,

WHAM!

She was knocked off course by a very large snowball, sending the frantic broom scrambling to catch her.

"NO!" someone shrieked from the distance.

_What the heck is going on?_ Lily turned her head to see five figures running towards her, when her broom caught her, inches from the frozen ground.

* * *

"Sirius! Was that really necessary? After all she's been through?" Alice scolded as the group ran to where Lily had stopped falling.

"Of course! Moving targets are the best!" he yelled back.

They all stopped running when they heard a sound that hadn't been heard for a while…

Lily's laughter.

* * *

James smiled. That was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Even though it seemed a little odd that she had just found out about her parents murder, he loved hearing that sound.

He looked over, catching Sirius watching him and winked.

Through all the hardship, all they really needed was each other.

* * *

"That was the most fun I've EVER had in the cold!" Natalie squealed, "Usually I'm more of a summer and tanning kind of girl, but that was so cool!"

Lily smirked at her friend's words. She was right, the snowball fight turned out to be quite fun and epic. Even if it meant that everyone was soaking wet. It was well worth it.

"Who's up for some hot cider in the common room?" Remus asked.

"ME!" everyone started running, but a tug on Lily's arm made her stop.

"We'll catch up with you in a sec," James said when Sirius looked back.

* * *

The last time Lily had been alone with James, she had felt like a wuss and a weakling.

Now, she was scared. _What will he say? I bet he knows. _

Trying to be strong and put on a good face was really hard, so it took a lot of courage to look up and meet those piercing hazel eyes.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she answered, awkwardly, looking around to see that they had stopped in an alcove and were very close.

"How are you doing?"

_He knows. _Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After everything that's happened over this school year and in the past twenty four hours, she knew things were different between them. She may have hated his guts before, but now she could not even think of that hatred anymore. This person was her guardian angel and not only saved her life more than once, but was her friend too. So when she opened her eyes and met his, she had no problem telling him exactly how she felt at that moment.

"I'm alright," she coughed out, choking back tears, "being outside helped."

"You mean being on your broom helped?" he smiled.

"Well yes, but being with my friends without any sudden danger helped."

They fell silent for a bit. The calm quiet of the school was sort of soothing in a way. It was normal. There weren't any spells flying around or yelling curses or anything. Just quiet.

"Dumbledore gave me something that I think you would like to have," he fumbled in his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment.

Lily took it, seeing that James all of the sudden had become sad. She opened it, confused, and began to read:

_Lily,_

_I know that if you are reading this, you are hopefully somewhere safe. I entrusted this letter to Dumbledore when I found out that Voldemort was after us. You are also probably reading this because we are dead. _

The silent tears began to fall down her face.

_Please don't cry my darling you need to be strong. This world has become so cold and dark that I need my Lily Flower to star strong and smile for me. _

_You mother and I are writing this for two reasons: one, we love you so much. I know it may feel like this world is so empty without us, but it's not. You have so many people who care and love you here, that you will not be alone, so don't think for one second that you are. We may not be there to comfort you, but I know someone will. We love you and please don't be sad._

_The second part is crucial and you need to read every word carefully. Inside your mind is something so precious and so special that you must always keep it guarded. You are the key to changing this world around. You contain love, a quality that Voldemort knows nothing about and is threatened by. He has killed us because he believes that if he takes away the people and things you love most away, he will get rid of this powerful emotion in you and you will not be able to defeat him. That is the reason you are being targeted. He knows that your two futures are destined to meet and one will be defeated. The power you have over him is more that you know and will probably ever understand but, you have to listen to me now. Keep the ones you love close and trust no one. He has sent his follows out for you because he is threatened and his destiny wavers on the horizon. If you and your friends stay strong, he will not win, no matter who perishes in the end. _

_Just remember, your love will save us all. _

_We love you Lily,_

_Mom and Dad_

* * *

It was silent after she finished reading, yet she continued to stare at the parchment.

James watched her face for any sign of emotion, but could pick out anything after the one tear had fallen and dried up.

And then suddenly she looked up, but a different emotion was etched on her face. It was a sense of knowing, knowing that there was hope in this world; not all was lost.

She looked at James' confused face and then buried herself under his chin in a warm hug.

"Are you with me?"

"Always," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

**A/N: **So sorry for the long wait, I have been so busy that this fell down the list of things to do. I hope the anticipation is relieved with this long chapter! I know it seems confusing, but I was a little tired of Lily always being the damsel in distress. She is not that whatsoever and I needed to emphasize that in this chapter. She is so strong and that's why she isn't being saved or almost dead in this chapter. It's the turning point in both her mind and her and James relationship. Hope you liked it! Please review, I love to hear your responses!


	19. Mysterious Green Eyes

Chapter 19: Mysterious Green Eyes

Lily fell down on the grass, smiling. The wind picked up her hair as she popped her eyes opened and looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful evening and even though her parents were in another world she felt safe her at Hogwarts with her friends. No not friends, they were now her family. It was almost comforting in a sort of way to know that they would always be there for her.

The twinkling lights of the castle reflected of her shimmering eyes. Almost every window was lit up, indicating dedicated students and professors; something that Lily usually is. But, tonight was different. The air was almost heavenly and had called her out the window when she had cracked it open ten minutes ago. She jumped out on her Malcentus and floated to the ground in complete heaven; a place she hadn't been for a long time. It was their little secret. Alice and Natalie were fast asleep and there was no one there to question what she was doing. It was inner peace, a time she needed greatly.

Because where would she go from here?

The world was getting worse. Voldemort, or whatever you want to call him, was killing left and right and we all began to feel helpless. Dumbledore had cast more charms each day around the castle to protect the student and that where Lily felt truly safe. There was no other house or home that she belonged in. Maybe she could live here?

A smile blossomed on her lips as the wind carried some of her red hair across her face. The silence was sweet and loving tonight that she only wanted to share it with her broom. Looking across the lake she smiled and was suddenly fast asleep.

* * *

4:00 in the morning.

Alice shot up wide awake.

Something's up.

She looked around for something out of place…

* * *

A soft tap cause Lily to awaken with a scream.

"Silence," the dark shadow echoed covering her mouth with his hand. She shivered in the cold wind wondering who would be out at this hour and be covering her screams.

"You don't know me," the voice echoed as if reading her mind, "and frankly, you probably do not ever want to." A deep laughed escaped his hood.

"If I don't know you why are you here?" Lily answered confidently sitting up.

He shuffled his feet and moved closer to her, grabbing her neck and lifting her above his head, "I figured you had every right to know how your parents died. How they screamed for you as I tortured them and how their last words that escaped their mouth were about you, you filthy mud-blood."

She dropped to the ground, gasping for air and clutching her throat. A few silent tears streaked down her face as she horrendously listened to this tale. Why was the figure here? Why was he or she interrupting her heaven outside?

"And now that I have found you, you will be coming with me whether you like it or not," he held out his arm and wrinkly hand appeared.

Cautiously, Lily's heart thumped out of her chest and she reached for his hand. When they touched she let out a blood curdling scream and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

James Potter awoke to a familiar high pitched scream. He had been dreaming and sweat trickled down his naked torso.

_What just happened?_

He looked around and saw Sirius crumpled up in his sheets and Remus snoring until he finally relaxed.

_But that scream…I swear…_

He laid down onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Finally calm again he drifted back into a slumber.

* * *

Lily's scream continued throughout the port key till when they hit the hard ground of a dirt clod graveyard. Her head slammed onto a small gravestone and that warm trickle rushed down her face again.

_I really need to learn how to stop this from happening._

She went to reach for her wand but her captor was quicker and had better balance at the time.

"I don't think so Miss Evans," he laughed evilly, taking her wand from her hand. Suddenly more cloaked figures joined the open area. Lily turned onto her back so the blood could fall to the back of her head instead of into her eyes.

_What was I thinking? This always happens and now no one knows where I am._

"Welcome," a haunting voice greeted them, the world still spinning for Lily. The cloaked figures came to Lily and bound her arms and legs together, leaving her helpless on the ground.

"We have quite a show for you, Lily," the new figure spoke; he created a large green circle in the air and the other figures moved aside. A picture began to form and Lily saw figures writhing in pain.

_No…_

She immediately recognized them as her parents. Screams erupted as sound to the video but their lips didn't match. They were being tortured and Lily's heart broke to see this sight in real life. The cloaked figures began to laugh and almost dance around in a mesmerized way as if in a trance because of her pain.

Tears streamed from her eyes and her heart felt like it was about to be ripped from her chest. Suddenly, a bright blue light shattered the image and scattered the cloaked figures. It was then that Lily realized that the screams she heard were coming from her mouth. Her head fell back against the grass as people rushed by her bleeding head. They were all cloaked so she couldn't tell what was going on. All she could hear was the screams of her mother and father as they were tortured to death by Lord Voldemort.

"Lily…" a voice cooed over her, blurry. They stroked her head and then everything went black.

* * *

The cold air suddenly rushed in at a painful pace.

"Woah stop and lay back down Lily," a kind voice slowly pushed her back down to a hard kitchen table.

"No! Let me go," Lily fought back, but the woman was stronger.

"Lily, you are safe. You are no longer with those men, look at me," She looked up at the woman addressing her. She had a pale face with long dark hair, it had a little wave to it. She had bright green eyes that matched a pair I knew perfectly and a smile that enchanted all the girls at Hogwarts.

"I'm Heather Potter, James' mother," she grinned back, then looking over her shoulder. A tall man the spitting image of James, yet older, came around and wrapped his arm around Heather.

"And this is Daniel," she smiled up at him and he looked me over.

"How are you feeling Lily?" He smiled at her his head cocked to one side. He was the perfect image of his son. Lily was awestruck that they could almost be twins. Even the same thin round glasses circled their identical golden eyes. That smirk on his face was also the same as James and he was even standing the same way his trouble making prat of son would. He looked down at his shoes avoiding Lily's wide eyed glare.

"Let me take a look at you," he looked up, and began to walk over. Lily tensed, her heart began to race and his eyebrows furrowed just like his sons. He slightly touched her chin and moved her head to the side revealing the giant bruise that encased her neck. It stretched from her shoulder across her neck and around the back. There were several cuts around it and on her face which Heather had healed as much as she could. There was a large gash on her forehead she had to bandage the old fashioned way which caused Lily to think it was the new fashion. She also had splinted and bandaged her left wrist in fear that it had broken.

"Hmm," he said after a moment of silence. When he removed his hand, Lily still felt the cold chill of his fingers and wanted them to return to her skin, "Do you remember anything?"

She looked up at him, her face red from her previous thoughts, "I only remember seeing my parents in pain." Heather and Daniel glanced at each other than Heather met my eyes, her face completely blank. She turned and went to window to look as if to see if they were being listened to in way.

Lily took in her surroundings. She was in a quaint kitchen and sitting on the small square kitchen table. Heather was by the stove now brewing something that resembled Muggle tea. While Daniel continued to study Lily's every move. Suddenly, someone appeared out of thin air.

"Albus!" Heather screeched, dropping one of the tea cups. It immediately returned to her hands completely not broken.

"Heather," he answered his face showing a wear and tear of the recent events, "are the shields up?"

"Yes," Daniel answered, nodding to him.

"Good."

"Miss Evans?" Lily turned to her headmaster wincing and grabbing her neck. Heather jumped forward to help her, but Dumbledore put a hand up stopping her. He moved right in front of Lily, almost floating, and his eyes searched her. He noticed the tear marks, the large bruise, the splint, and the cuts that were all over her body. The silence stretched on as the three of them waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Tell me everything," he said quietly.

"All I remember is seeing my parents in pain," she answered, voice shaking, "then everything going completely black because I was in pain too. I remember thinking that I was about to die and that it wouldn't be worth it to live anymore I was in so much pain. I remember hearing voices and screams. One voice was so cold it caused me to shake. But the room was so dark and I just wanted to die. I was begging them to just kill me and end it before I could take anymore…" she choked on her words tears streaming down her face. Heather stepped forward wiping them and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Conceal her," Albus said plainly. Daniel nodded in silence as the headmaster walked out the door and disappeared. Daniel put several charms on her so she literally was invisible to anyone who wasn't a Potter or allowed to see her. She felt a sense of calm come over her as he stood there performing the difficult spells.

"Alright," Heather came forward again when he stopped, "I think you should rest. Why don't you go upstairs and find a room?"

Lily nodded silently and left them in the kitchen next to each other whispering.

* * *

Lily had never seen Potter's house and realized how extremely complicated it was. The stairs led this way and that and every door she opened was a room she didn't want. After what seemed like seven flights, she finally found a room with a bed. It was a little dusty and a light shade of green but she didn't care. She left the door open and fell on the bed, screeching a little and her neck hit the pillow.

_How did this happen? Why am I still alive?_ She thought. She went back to those terrifying moments and saw her parents tortured faces, the black room, and heard her thoughts: _Just kill me now! What else do you want from me? _Silent tears kept streaming down her face, wetting the pillow.

"Hey Evans," James was suddenly in the room and she jumped up, yelling and grabbing her neck. When she opened her eyes he was sitting on the bed watching her features to see if she was still in any pain.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice so hoarse from being almost choked to death.

"You don't look so great…"

"I don't feel so great. But your parents healed me the best they could."

"You met them?" his eyes sparked with interest as he watched for her reaction.

"Yeah, they were really nice," she blushed and looked down thinking about his father's hand on her face, "where have you been?"

He turned away, almost as if to see if anyone was listening, "I was getting Sirius, Remus, Peter, Natalie, Alice, and Frank. Dumbledore insisted that they all were brought here and hid just like you are. He felt that since Voldemort went after you and your family, he might try to go after your friends and more loved ones." Lily nodded in agreement and tried not to show her weakness about how much it hurt to do so. She looked up at James and his expression had completely changed to one of pain and sadness. He reached his hand up causing her breath to catch and touched the badly bruised skin ever so gently. She tensed, but it felt almost calming, cold to the touch. She closed her eyes, her heart beating fast, and breathed deeply.

"I thought you were gone…" he whispered tracing her cuts and putting his hand on his cheek, "I got there to see your parents and you on the ground and didn't know how to react or what to do. Voldemort was just disappearing and I just didn't know how to react."

She opened her eyes and caught his gaze. His face had transformed from concerned to rage. It was as if someone had completely betrayed him and he had just found out about it.

"What do we do now?" she asked, scared, but feeling safe with him in the room.

"We wait," he answered.

* * *

Seeing her friends again was the biggest joy ever. Alice and Natalie were both crying and enveloped her into gentle hugs. Remus smiled and put a hand on her shoulder then his eyes traveling to something behind her. James shadow stood in the door his eyes on Lily and how she was moving. He noticed that she had a little bit of a limp as well as she sat down next to Remus and Natalie.

"How's she mate?" Sirius appeared next to him, leaning against the wall.

"Alive," James answered, his voice raw. He looked down as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Well we're all together now so come in," he put his arm around his best mate and brought him forward. They sat down across from Lily as James' gaze never left her form.

"I'm so glad you are ok," Alice breathed out, putting a hand on Lily's leg, "and I'm glad we are together."

Silence engulfed them as they all looked at the floor thinking. Lily looked up and met James' gaze and gave him a small smile to reassure him a little but it didn't seem to work.

"It's bad out there," Sirius piped up, breaking the silence, "and it's only getting worse."

"What are we going to do?" Natalie said, her voice shaking.

"Survive," James answered, his gaze not wavering from Lily as she met his determined eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I was stuck at which way I wanted the story to go. I hope you like it.**


	20. Deadly World

Chapter 20: Deadly World

Lily stared out the window, the room completely silent. All of her friends were present in the Potter's household doing things like reading, napping, or walking around the house. She just sat and stared out the window. The world didn't look the same anymore. The clouds weren't white and happy like they used to be, the sun didn't brighten her day when it shown off her bright red hair. The blue sky wasn't all that blue anymore either.

After a while, Lily turned to see her friends but they all had disappeared. Only her broomstick remained in their place as if asking to be ridden. She gave it the "I'll be right back face" and quietly opened the door. The upper floors were completely silent but as she listened she heard mumbling voices coming from downstairs. She followed the sound. As she got closer she realized everyone had gathered in the kitchen and was discussing something.

"She's completely heartbroken. I haven't heard a work out of her all day, it's unlike her,"

"Well how would you feel if your family had been tortured and killed in front of you by those bloody, pots o' death eaters?" Sirius shot back.

_Me. They're talking about me._

"Well she isn't the only one. Many students and children have lost their parents recently it's horrible and it's only getting worse."

"What are we supposed to do? Is there anywhere even safe for us anymore?"

"Dumbledore wants you all to stay here for the rest of the holidays especially Lily. He feels that if you all stay she will feel better. Plus, she has nowhere else to go, her sister has disappeared intentionally so she wouldn't have to deal with her."

A silent tear slid down Lily's cheek as she listened to these last words.

"Is Hogwarts even safe anymore?"

"No," Lily sighed, finally hearing the voice she wanted to. James paused and Lily could tell he was running his hands through his hair because he was nervous. "If she goes back there, they'll kill her."

At this moment Lily had hear enough. She slipped away silently so that none of them could hear her and went back up to the green bedroom. Her Malcentus jumped up at the sight of her and she chuckled.

"It's been forever hasn't it?" she commented hands on her hips, "Well today is perfect because it's practically a blizzard out there and I love to fly in snow!"

Lily threw her broom out the window and it stopped short at about 30 feet below. She then backed up and burst full speed, jumping out the window a smile on her face.

* * *

"Lily! NO!" Sirius yelped as he watched his best mate's true love dive out the window to her death. He tried to jump after her and grab her feet but he smacked the floor hard on his stomach.

"No..," he whispered pounding the ground and getting up ready to take in the scene of horror on the frozen tundra below.

"What the…," he injected, but there wasn't a body. Sirius searched the white painted ground and didn't see the red headed beauty anywhere. Then he heard a laugh and looked up. She was on her broom.

He breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

All of his friends had left and it was just him and his parents.

"Dumbledore told us that he instructed you to keep an eye on Lily."

"Yeah he did," James answered solemnly.

"I want to keep that promise," his father said sternly, "she needs you more than ever right now and even if she has turned you down one hundred times I still want you to hold your word."

"I will."

"James," his mother whispered and he looked up at her. She was tearing up, "We're just so worried about you. This is a scary time and I've never seen anything like it. Don't underestimate Voldemort, he's extremely powerful."

* * *

The cold wind flipped Lily's auburn hair around her chilled face and back. It was like getting a shot or doing drugs. Flying in the winter was such a high to her; she could do it all the time if she could. Especially the little wet snow flakes bursting against her cheek as she gained speed. She then looked out over the meadow and decided to see if she could get away. She flew directly at the shield as hard as she could but crashed into the invisible wall sending her flying. Her broom caught her only inches from the ground. When she sat back up she was on the edge of the wall and there was a hooded figure standing right in front of her.

Lily froze.

She even stopped breathing.

Her broom didn't waver. It sat in the air completely motionless as Lily watched the hooded figure intently. He took out his wand and tried a spell to break the wall but failed again and again.

They knew she was here.

Even this hooded figure looked familiar. Almost like the shape she had seen in the dark when she was in that horrible room.

"They won't get through," James was suddenly behind her on his broom.

"Potter you bloody prat you scared me half to death!" He face turned beat red and she turned her broom to face him.

"No, Evans, you were already there once," he winked and backed his broom up a bit, ready for a counter attack.

Lily turned and faced the now empty spot that the Death Eater stood, "He was in the room that night, and I recognized him."

"What?" James asked, a confused look on his face. She turned back to meet his golden eyes.

"When they tortured me; I recognized his shape in the dark. He was one of the Death Eaters there,"

James frowned and looked out over the distance, thinking.

"They know I'm here," tears welled up in her eyes.

"No they don't," he answered flying closer, "they probably are just curious as to why this house has protective shields up is all. Bloody Death Eaters aren't smart enough to figure that out."

Lily laughed and looked up at him. He was smiling too enjoying her joy for a moment.

"Care to fly around for a bit?"

"It's my happy place!" she winked and zoomed past him nudging almost off his broom.

* * *

The next day Lily awoke and looked out the window.

_There are more of them._

Three Death Eaters stood outside the protective shield what looks like arguing to figure out how to get in. She got up quickly and ran down to find Heather and Daniel.

"Nice outfit, Evans," James commented as she walked in, the table laughed and Heather hit him.

_Shoot._

Lily looked down, she was wearing her thin satin cami dress that she wore to bed…and nothing else.

"I'm a trend setter," Lily grumbled, face red and hot. James winked at her and Sirius howled like the big black dog he was. Remus shook his head catching Lily's eyes and shrugged as if to dismiss his friend's love obsession. Lily sighed back as if to agree with him.

"There are three Death Eaters outside the shield," she commented.

Heather dropped Lily's plate of breakfast food and looked at Daniel. He caught her eye then turned back to Lily.

"There was one yesterday out when I was flying and I looked outside this morning and there are three there right now," Daniel got out of his chair and walked with Lily to the window.

"Stay here." He motioned when James tried to get up. Sirius laughed and threw eggs at his friends face causing Heather to separate them.

"I cannot show myself in the window because they will see me," he commented standing to the side of the window but facing Lily, "but describe what you see."

She turned to Daniel and he was giving a reassuring smile even though his arms were crossed.

"Well…the one I recognize his shape from where I was taken. He's large, stout, and short. He was in the room while they tortured me. The other two are tall and extremely skinny, they look almost like ghosts. They are arguing. It looks like over why there's a protective shield and they don't know how to break it. I feel like they know I'm in here but I'm not sure because they are wearing masks."

"What kind of masks?"

"They are silver with contorted faces. They look like something that you would see in a nightmare; something I have seen in a nightmare," she looked down, lost in thought.

"Can you see anything else?" Daniel brought her back to the present.

"They have come from the north and it seems like Hogwarts is directly behind them; or the road to Hogwarts? It's a dirt road leading away from your house," she turned to him.

"Ok, nothing else out of the ordinary?"

"The snow has stopped and there are no footprints by them. They must have flown or aparated or something of the nature."

"Good," he smiled just like his son, "you are very observant, Lily."

"No, I'm just studious," she laughed as they walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

When Lily opened the door, Daniel's laughing face turned to horror.

"Why'd you leave me with them?" distressed Heather spoke.

Lily turned only to see brown, syrup covered, Heather speaking to her husband and James and Sirius wrestling on the ground. Natalie and Alice had disappeared and Remus and Peter were laughing at their fellow marauders.

"They haven't played a prank in ages," Lily yelled over the commotion and Heather rolled her eyes.

"BOYS!" they immediately stopped and silenced. Heather's hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot.

"Clean it up. NOW." She waved her wand over herself and she was magically clean.

"He's your son through and through," Heather said to Daniel who enveloped her into a hug and then a sweet kiss.

Lily blushed as if she shouldn't have seen this exchange.

"Come on Evans! Care to syrup wrestle with us?"

"Um…no thanks Potter I don't think it's my thing," she spat out rolling her eyes at the immature boys.

"Fine, party pooper," Sirius stuck his tongue out and pulled Remus to the ground under the table. Peter got up and scampered out before James' sticky hand could get to him.

"Oh you coward!" Remus yelled after him.

Lily laughed at the scene before her until her stomach hurt. Sometimes she may hate Potter more than anything in the world and think he's the stupidest prat, but the times like these made her love to be friends with the marauders. They always made her laugh even in these most difficult times. She didn't know where she would be without them.


	21. The Old Pranksters

Chapter 21: The Old Pranksters

The bells of laughter rang through the Potter household. All of them sat in the living room and watched James and Sirius play crack snaps. It was just as if nothing had happened. They were their own little family and the world on the inside of the house was perfect.

The outside was another story.

The Death Eaters were constantly trying to break the shield and to Lily's growing worry, had no success. Heather and Daniel added spells everyday to make sure that they truly wouldn't get into the house. You could almost read the worry on Heather's face and she watched James or any of the kids. She was desperate to keep anything from happening to any of them.

"Who wants drinks?" she offered standing up and looking directly and Lily. They all raised their hands and she took her cue to follow Heather to the kitchen.

* * *

"James talks very highly of you, you know," she broke the silence turning to Lily and grinning.

"Yeah I do," Lily answered turning a deep shade of red and looking at her feet, "he tells me all the time too."

"You wouldn't even need to introduce yourselves to us we already know so much about you," she smiled, beaming.

Lily smiled back. She couldn't believe that Potter talked to his parents about her whole life story practically. Who didn't know her life story? It seemed like whole world did!

"I just want you to know that you are always welcome here. Whether you are just traveling through or just need to talk our door is always open to you." She sat down and motioned for Lily to as well.

"Thank you," she smiled faintly, "I don't really feel like I belong anywhere else but Hogwarts anymore now that my parents are…"

She couldn't say it.

"I understand," Heather said and put a reassuring hand on Lily's, "but you need to stay strong. This will get better and we need to fight back. Plus I know my son adores you so much. Do you feel the same?"

"I…um…well," Heather laugh at Lily's stutter.

"It's ok, don't be shy. We can talk later. Will you help me?"

* * *

As Lily entered the living room with his mom and their drinks James caught her eye. He winked at her and she scowled back like usual. His mom looked between them and then returned the wink to her son who looked horrified for a second before jinxing Sirius again.

* * *

A cold wind blew in causing everyone to silence.

"Heather, Daniel, a word," It was Dumbledore.

They looked at each other and got up, leaving the kids alone in the living room, the laughter gone.

"I wonder why he's here?" Natalie piped up after a few moments of silence.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Sirius jumped up and put his ear to the door. His eyes got wide and then he scowled but didn't make eye contact with any of his friends.

"What do you hear Padfoot?" James demanded.

"I hear…," suddenly the kitchen door opened knocking Sirius head over heels. Laughter erupted in the entire living room. James fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

Heather's head poked out and she scowled at Sirius. "Lily? Will you come in here please?"

All eyes immediately shot to her. She got off the couch and walked slowly to the kitchen.

* * *

Lily entered the kitchen and her eyes immediately went to a beat up, bruised, and bleeding Severus. She was speechless. She didn't think that anyone else was allowed in the house besides the Potters and her friends so she was told not to talk at all.

"Lord Voldemort did this to him when Severus told him of his relationship with you and how he didn't murder you sooner. He also did it because he directed the Death Eaters away from this safe house to another. That's why you haven't seen them in a while." Dumbledore watched Lily for her reaction.

She stood there silently listening to everything they had to say.

"He also has done something completely awful," Dumbledore almost whispered, "He told the dark lord of your parents and where they live. He gave away their lives."

Lily gasped he hands going to straight to her mouth even though it was a painful movement. All the adults were watching her but her eyes were on Severus. All those years of James torturing him and her defending their friendship were for nothing. She knew he couldn't see her right now because his eyes were so swollen, but a flood of tears were falling down her cheeks. She always stood up for him and was a good friend to him even when the marauders had their way.

Now she was completely betrayed.

"Lily…I..,"

"NO!" she screamed back at him so loudly Heather jumped. Lily turned and ran completely out of the kitchen. All of her friends were on their feet and running into it but she just pushed through them and ran up the stairs. She kept running until she could run no more which was all the way up in the attic. She found a cold corner by the window and collapsed into the dust, tears streaming down her face; sobbing.

* * *

It was silent until they heard Lily scream "NO!" so loudly they all jumped.

James immediately got up and ran to the kitchen door but Lily pushed him out of the way and bolted up the stairs. As the door swung shut he saw Snivelus sitting in there.

"You didn't!" James yelled running at him but Sirius and Remus chased him, holding him back, "What'd you do to her!"

"James, please remain calm," Dumbledore answered his hand raised, "We have the situation under control."

"No you don't! She just lost her parents and now you brought him here to hurt her more, why would you do that?"

"James, enough," Heather scolded her eyes closed. He stopped fighting and stomped out of the kitchen.

Lily didn't know how long she laid there until a warm embrace picked her up and held her.

"It's ok," the voice soothed.

Her heart skipped a beat.

James.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her worried. He pushed her wet hair out of her face and smiled weakly.

"What happened?"

Tears were still running down her face even though the sobbing had stopped, "He told Voldemort where my parents were. He killed them."

James sat there listening silently and just watched her. He didn't want to intrude or say anything that would upset her but his blood was boiling.

_He's so stupid, Severus, always jealous of me and what I have. Lily has been through so much, why tell her this now?_

"It's alright I'm here for you, just forget about old Snively. He won't ever hurt you again and if he does, I'll be there like always," he rested his head on her red locks.

* * *

Lily awoke the next morning to find her and James entwined together and the air freezing cold. Her hair had frozen since she had kept crying and James embrace was a tight warm vice that she didn't want to leave.


	22. Here Forever

Chapter 22: Here forever

Lily shivered and awoke with a start.

She could see her breath as she breathed out and opened her eyes.

It was what seemed like below freezing and she felt like she had been hit with a baseball bat. She groaned and put her hands up to her swollen face.

Then last night came back.

Everyone in the kitchen.

And…

_Severus._

That name tore at her insides like a thousand flames.

She couldn't believe that one of her most trusted friends would do such a thing to her. He was her neighbor and a person she had looked to when she first received her Hogwarts letter and was more confused than ever. Her parents were thrilled and excited to finally have a witch in the family but Lily had no idea what that meant to her or her family. She suffered through the hours of torture from Petunia by crying on his shoulder and venting to him. She practiced all her spells and studied with him.

But that Severus was no more.

Lily remembered his face from last night like a brand to her brain. He was completely pale and sallow. He had lost so much weight, his pallor skin stretched purple over his skeleton. He had dark circles under his eyes and cuts from battle. Lily feared the worst and she knew it was true.

He had seen her with James and turned her innocent parents into the dark lord to get back at her.

She could never forgive him. Not ever.

She slowly sat up and looked out the small, round, frosted, window into the yard. It was snowing hard and Lily could barely see the horizon. The death eaters were nowhere to be seen, thank God, and Lily sighed a little. A silent tear slid down her face and she touched it, surprised that she had any tears left.

A loud snore scared her.

A messy haired, prat mumbled in his sleep sprawled out.

_Potter,_ she scowled not in the mood for his tricks but was thankful he found her and stayed the night. It was times like these where Lily felt so alone. She had a wonderful circle of loved ones and a set of parents practically in Heather and Daniel but she felt like she was fighting this demon alone. She was full muggle born and none of her other friends were. They at least had one parent who was a witch or wizard so they never truly understood how she felt. She knew they would protect her but it was so hard for them to understand.

She knew they would be there for her forever though…

* * *

"Found them yet?" Alice bellowed from the first floor.

"No!" a silent Remus answered from four floors above.

The whole house had to be torn apart to find their one item, Lily. She was supposed to be under their guarded eyes the whole time and now after crucial information had come in she had disappeared. Everyone had scattered throughout the Potter house looking for her.

"Where's Prongs?" Sirius piped up after almost falling in a trunk.

"Who cares?" Natalie bit back, in the same room with him.

"Oh feisty!" he winked at her, sauntering over.

"Sirius this isn't the time to try to woe me," Natalie's hands were on her hips.

"It's always time for me to put you under my spell," he pulled her close.

"Ugh," she pushed him away rolling her eyes. He fell over and landed on his back, pretending to be so hurt. But that's when he noticed it.

"I'm going to check the other room, Sirius. Have a fun party by yourself," Natalie faded away as she walked out.

Sirius blocked her out as he noticed a door in the ceiling. He didn't know that the Potter's had an attic…

* * *

"Oi!" James Potter yelled when his head hit the floor from a dream. Lily jumped with a start, almost having a heart attack.

"Geez Potter, did you need to scare me like that?" She demanded.

"Sorry," he mumbled looking for his missing glasses. The red headed beauty was just a blurry speck of red and black. She came into focus and he noticed her smooth red locks flowing down over her black blouse. She sat her back to the window in muggle jeans with a scowl that James recognized ever so much on her porcelain face. He stopped, noticing the light came from behind her head illuminating every single one of her hairs. He leaned forward and pulled his hand through her silky mass as they sat there in silence.

Lily watched his hand come closer and her heart began beating so fast she thought it would jump right out of her chest. Her eyes studied his now furrowed brow as he pulled at her strands and sat in silence. The light reflected off his golden eyes showing her the different hues of amber and how his eyes sparkled like usual when he was curious. His hair was messy as usual, shown like a raven in the sunlight. Lily wanted to touch his locks too but if she did they wouldn't be messy anymore. She liked his hair messy; it was her little secret. She also liked how when he was nervous he ran his hand threw it and looked down at the ground or away from her emerald gaze.

"Oh," he suddenly noticed she was watching and did that exact nervous hand motion through his hair. Lily smiled to herself, predicting his every move but her eyes not straying.

He then looked up to catch her gaze after his blushing face had cleared and they sat in silence.

* * *

Sirius had piled anything and everything in that room on top of each other to reach the door. His column wobbled but he was completely confident that he would not fall. He opened the door slowly and it creaked a little but he had just enough room to peek in.

He at first was blinded by the bright light but when his eyes adjusted he saw Lily's face and Prongs across from her; his hand on her cheek.

* * *

A sudden slam caused both Lily and James to jump.

"Wait," he whispered and crawled to the trap door. When he opened it he was suddenly pulled through.

"James!" Lily yelled, huddling closer to the wall not wanting to move.

Then she heard laughter and a lot of noise.

She relaxed a bit when she peeked over the edge to see James and Sirius in a death wrestling match on the floor with many items scattered around them. She giggled.

"There you are!" Daniel smiled and looked up at her, not even noticing his son and adoptive son fighting. He lifted her down like a baby.

"Are you alright? We didn't know where you disappeared to," he looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah I'm ok," Lily answered sheepishly.

_What is with these Potter boys and their charms?_ She thought embarrassed.

"Boys!" Heather suddenly appeared, hands on her hips. They immediately stopped, knowing their place and looked at her.

"Whenever I find you, I find a mess," she sighed, "at least this time Lily was included and not messy. How about some pumpkin juice dear?" she pulled Lily aside after frowning at the boys.

* * *

The group sat by the fire enjoying cookies, bars, and the most amazing pumpkin juice. Heather had her own special recipe of juice that she could make warm and the kids loved it more than Hogwarts recipe. They did this all day just talking and telling stories. The most interesting was listening to Heather and Daniel talk about the past. Lily didn't realize how much time had gone by until she looked outside and saw how pitch black it was.

"We picked this house because it was confusing!"

"Not true, love!" Daniel argued back, "I found this house first as I was scouting for one while you were at your parents pregnant and then I bought it without telling you."

"Yes, I remember that," she rolled her eyes, "but you picked it because it had so many floors and was so confusing. That's why you liked it. You wanted a big family. And look what we got?" She ruffled James' hair up and he blushed.

"Party of three," Daniel added with a toast.

_Lily._

Lily jumped, causing Alice to spill down her shirt.

"What was that for?" Alice screeched at her.

"Sorry….I…shivered," she looked around at the group who obviously hadn't heard what she had.

"I'll get you a towel," Heather jumped up.

_Lily…_

The voice seemed to emanating from outside but Lily was the only one who could hear it. James was watching her and frowning, but he then looked away and listened to his dad again.

_You know where I am._

She looked over her shoulder at the staircase and began to sweat. No one's gazed flickered from Daniel but she swore she heard that voice for real this time. Was she going crazy? Was she dreaming?

_Come to me._

"I…," she interjected causing everyone to look at her, "need to go…um…get something." She was practically shaking with fear but got up from her warm spot on the couch and headed up stairs. James' eyes followed her the whole way until her thin formed disappeared.

* * *

After she knew she was out of sight, Lily broke into an all out run.

_That's the right direction._

Her sweat turned cold as the wind whipped past her running figure. She ran up to the fourth floor and she stopped to study the dimly lit hallway. Only one door was open and a cold breeze blew in.

_Yes._

She sprinted into the room but it was empty.

The window was open making the shades dance as the winter breeze tumbled in. Lily moved towards the window and looked out into the endless darkness. Even though she could not see anything, she sensed that whatever was talking to her was out there.

She measured the height and just like Heather mentioned, the house was confusing. This was the fourth floor but only a short jump from the ground on this side of the house. Lily jumped out the window and landed on the iced over snow, her breath coming out in a fog.

"I knew you'd find me," that bone chilling voice echoed, her bones shaking.

"Show yourself," Lily said shakily, her hair blowing in the fierce winter wind.

The dark lord entered her line of vision.

He had drastically changed since she had seen a picture of him. His dark brown hair that he used to have as Tom Riddle was falling out in patches. His eyes were almost slit like, and extremely blood shot. He had grown to almost seven feet tall and his skin was as white as the snow; you could see every vein under it. His smile was transfigured from a normal smile to one that was fang like. It was like he was half human and half beast. His robes flickered in the wind as he brought his wand out.

"What do you want?" Lily threatened her hair in front of her face.

"Oh, my dear Lily, I believe you know. You know your fate," he smirked as Lily's wand flew out of her pocket to match his, "they can't protect you forever."

* * *

**A/N: I felt that we needed a little longer of a chapter in there. I hope you enjoy it and I really like reading your reviews! They help me know what you like and don't like about the story. Just putting in this note also to remind you that I do not own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does. Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did!**


	23. Courage is More Than a Virtue

Chapter 23: Courage is More Than a Virtue

"Yes they can," Lily Evans growled back at Tom Riddle, "they can protect me and I will protect them."

A loud laugh escaped his mouth as he choked back.

"Oh Lily Lily Lily," he smirked. His sharp teeth peeking out as he circled her, "you sure are more of a spit fire than I thought but you got it from your mother."

Lily froze.

"You didn't expect me to say that now did you? Especially after all the sweet times you were just having with the Potter's. What a quaint family with a _very_ handsome son." Lily scowled and blushed at his words causing him to burst into more laughter.

"What do you want? Why are you here? Just to tease me? I thought you were better than that."

"I. Am," he spat out, "I am better than any other person you will meet in this world you despicable mud blood. Especially your sorry parents who begged and pleaded me to leave you be."

She watched his movements, graceful yet full of torment and anger. He was this changing person and it scared her of what he could become. From what she knew, the Potter's and her friends were safe back in the house and enjoying their time. She wanted to keep it that way.

"Fine, take me where you please," she put her chin up with as much courage as she could. He smirked at her remark and attempt at confidence in his presence and fiddled with his wand.

He suddenly lunged, throwing her into the wall of the house causing the wind to come screaming out of her lungs. She gasped for air as his hand clasped around her slender neck stifling her air supply.

"Now that strong and confidant Lily Evans is gone I see," he seethed, "_Crucio!"_

The pain was immense and unending yet Lily had no breath in her body to scream out in agony. This was her death and she accepted it. Maybe that's what he had meant by saying that she already knew?"

Suddenly a bright light flashed and the pain stopped. Tom Riddle went flying away and Lily gasped, air returning to her lungs. The bright lights continued to flash all around her yet her vision was still a little blurred as she stumbled around. She was then quickly lifted up and the bright lights went away.

* * *

James ran as fast as he could. Dumbledore had showed up moments before warning everyone that something was wrong before running outside. James had followed him when he saw Lily under Tom Riddle's hand and dying before his eyes.

He ran directly to her picking up her unsteady body and left the scene as Dumbledore dealt with Tom Riddle.

He threw the door open and set her on the couch, "Lily! Look at me, are you ok?" Everyone was completely shocked. Heather and Daniel had left to join Dumbledore and the rest of the group sat in silence.

"Lily!"

She took in a deep breath, "I'm fine. I'm just fine." Back in the time and place she caught her gaze with those worried amber eyes.

"All of you, let's go," Heather burst back into the room, her forehead bleeding, "you'll floo back to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you." James grabbed Lily's arm, keeping her close.

"Don't lose sight of her," Heather warned before she ran back out, "Now go, quick!"

James pulled Lily with him into the fireplace after their hurried friends.

* * *

James and Lily entered a very different Hogwarts as the fire quelled down. The lights were almost completely out and it was silent besides Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey fretting over their group.

"Oh, Miss Evans!" Madame Pomfrey left a fine Alice and ran over to Lily.

"I am fine," Lily tried to wave her off but fell into James' shoulder as she lost her balance.

"You do not look fine to me at all," she scolded, "all of you come with us to the hospital wing. And you will not be walking."

"You heard her," James went to pick her up.

"No! I can walk myself," Lily argued.

James sighed at her and picked her up anyways.

* * *

"Does anything besides your neck hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked, concerned.

"No," Lily looked around. Her friends were all there even after everything that had happened. Sirius and Natalie were in deep conversation in one corner while Remus, Alice, and Peter were sitting by them. But, lastly, her eyes met James. He shadowed Madame Pomfrey with everything she did. After tonight, and everything that has happened up to this point Lily was so grateful that he hadn't left her. He used to be such an annoying prat but he has really come a long way.

"Alright Miss Evans, rest is what you need. Drink this," she handed Lily an orange tinted liquid which she choked down; "I will be in my office if you or anyone else needs anything. You all should stay here though."

As she stepped away James came forward and took her place, "What happened out there?" He watched her face to gauge her reaction.

She looked up at him, "I…don't know."

"Lily, one moment you were smiling and having fun with my family and the next you were stumbling and gasping for air,"

"When we were in the living room, I could hear his voice. He told me to come," she whispered back.

"I'm just glad you are ok," he moved closer, "but don't do that again unless I'm with you or we all are with you. You may be the smartest girl at Hogwarts but you can't do everything by yourself, especially if it involves Tom Riddle. Promise me."

"I promise," she answered defeated, the exhaustion setting in. He leaned in and kissed her forehead sweetly; trying to reassure her. None of them knew what was going on at the Potter's or outside of those walls, but they were all happy just to be together and safe…at least for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: The story is starting to take a dangerous turn, I hope you all are with me for the ride! I appreciate all of your reviews and comments they really help. Thank you for reading!**


	24. Talkative Night Owls

Chapter 24: Talkative Night Owls

The usually busy hospital wing was all but silent tonight. It was the safe zone for the evening after the night's events. Madame Pomfrey had retired to bed and told them all to stay in the wing and not venture out into the school whatsoever. They had not heard anything from James' parents or Dumbledore after arriving and Lily could tell James was worried about it. She was resting on one of the beds watching his face and he talked with Sirius across the room. Natalie and Alice were bundled up and sleeping soundly on a cot while Peter snored and Remus paced by the far window. The candles flickered softly in the room and only James and Sirius made noise by their hushed whispers

Even though her friends were sleeping, Lily was having trouble. It was late and she was so worried yet also completely exhausted. Without making too much noise, she slowly sat up.

"What do you think is going to happen? I mean Lily's parents and now tonight…" Sirius trailed off noticing their new guest. James turned around and caught her eye.

"Hi," she rasped her neck a now deep shade of black and blue.

"Hey-lo there evil fighter," Sirius laughed and pulled up a chair for her in between the two, "how are ya feeling?"

"A little better," she managed a small smile and looked to see James' reaction. He was solemn and she could tell he was worried, "I'm just nervous about what's going on out there."

"We all are," Sirius scoffed looking back at Remus who was still pacing. Lily and the two boys sat in silence for a second. Her thoughts began to surround her, Severus' bloody face, those red slit eyes, and thinking for a moment that she might not live to see tomorrow.

"What is going on out there?" she whispered, breaking the silence.

"We have no idea," James sighed in return, "no word from anyone about anything."

"How do you think Riddle got to your house?" Sirius piped up.

"I would like that answer as well," James looked up at him, "Dumbledore had said the house was completely secure and safe for the rest of Christmas holiday for us. Apparently, something happened to change that."

Lily looked up as he said this and saw the disappointment in his face and she immediately felt horrible.

"Sirius?" A barely awake Natalie sat up and looked over at them.

"Ooh, sleeping beauty is calling my name," he winked and got up and left.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered after he left, tears brimming.

James looked up at the hurt redhead that he loved. They had been through so much and now she was attempting to apologize for something that she had no control over.

"Lily, it's not your fault," he scooted closer to her, "this world…well its going bad."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, but cringed as her neck moved.

"Why don't you just lie down in your bed? It is pretty late," he chuckled as she straightened back up.

"That would probably be the smart thing to do," she agreed. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was James' watching her intently from is protective chair.

* * *

"How is she?"

Lily awoke slowly to hear voices talking in hushed tones.

"Much better, from what I can tell. She hasn't woken up yet today for me to check up on her," Madame Pomfrey spoke up.

"She was sore when she went to sleep last night," James answered, with a tired voice.

_James._ Lily thought. And then last night came back to her; the fun evening with the Potter's and her friends, that dark voice luring her in, Tom Riddle falling apart and almost killing her.

"Heather! And Daniel! What happened! Oh…..ouch," Lily screamed and shot up out of bed but immediately regretted her decision by the throbbing pain in her neck.

"I'm glad you are awake, Miss Evans, but please lay back down," Madame Pomfrey scolded her. Dumbledore and James were both staring at her after that silly outburst. The rest of her friends seem to be missing from this morning gathering.

Lily then looked at James. He gave her a weak smile and turned back to Dumbledore. She could tell he hadn't slept much last night.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are at breakfast, Lily," Dumbledore answered, a surprising grin on his face. She was relieved to see that he was ok.

"What about…"

"James!" A ruffled up Heather Potter ran in and embraced her only son. Her face was tear streaked and still cut up from the night before, "I'm so glad you are ok."

"Where's Dad?" he retuned, looking concerned. She went completely silent and put her hands on his face, tears streaming down hers. The room was deathly silent as James searched his mother's face for answers.

"He's at Mungo's darling," she choked out, wiping a tear, "he is better this morning but was pretty beaten up."

Lily watched James' face drop as he heard the news of his father. This truly was all her fault and she needed to fix it. She should have never gone after that voice…after Riddle. But, why didn't anyone else hear it? Why was she the only one? And what is going to happen now?

"Lily, Madame Pomfrey is going to bring you and James some breakfast. You will be dining in here with us today, we don't want to aggravate your injuries," Dumbledore said, his twinkling eyes peeked at her over his half moon spectacles. Lily nodded in return completely silent.

"Last night, Heather, Daniel, and I fended off Tom Riddle from the Potter's property. We did not kill him, but he was wounded and left angry. For the time being you all are safe here and that will remain that way. No one will be returning to the Potter's household or to your house Miss Evans. Also, all of your friends and fellow students will remain here with you over the rest of the Christmas holiday and their parents have been relocated for the time being." Dumbledore enforced, "I know all of you have already had a troubled vacation from school, but I am hoping that the rest of your break here will be better. Heather, I would like you to stay here as well unless you are visiting Daniel."

"Thank you Albus," she put her hand on his shoulder, "we will make the best of it."

"Please do not leave the grounds or contact anyone outside unless I give you permission," he spoke lastly before walking out of the hospital wing.

"I'm so glad you are alright," Heather turned to James, "but I'm going to check on that breakfast." She walked out after Dumbledore.

* * *

The silence between Lily and James was unbearable.

He walked over to her bed and sat down putting his hand on top of hers.

"Promise me Lily Evans that you will never ever do anything like that again," he looked her directly into her striking green eyes. His other hand traced the outline of her large bruise on her neck.

But before she could answer, his lips were suddenly covering hers. His kiss was passionate like the playboy that James Potter was but Lily could also sense worry his new caring side that had come out recently.

"I promise," she whispered, her heart beating fast when he pulled away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the comments, it really helps! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	25. Friends and Guards

Chapter 25: Friends and Guards

Lily was released from the hospital the next day with one very sore neck. Her parents had just left and she was ready to be done being scolded.

"Now, Miss Evans, please rest for a couple of days and use this," she handed Lily a salve to put on her almost broken neck, "Don't move too much and just take it easy. Your professors know that you have another day off so it might be smart to stick with that."

"Thank you," Lily croaked as she left the hospital wing. She walked through the silent corridors. Most of the students were busy doing fun things on this Thursday.

Lily sighed. She had been through quite the ordeal and could just go for a regular school year or even a vacation. She didn't like how scary this world was becoming and to be frank, she really just wanted to disappear.

"Lily!" Alice shrieked as the portrait swung open. She ran to her and enveloped the red headed girl in a giant bear hug. Some tears escaped from Lily's eyes, partially from her happiness and the other part from the pain in her body.

"We were just worried sick!" Alice held her arm and helped her into the common room that was almost completely empty but her few friends. A crying Natalie slowly walked up and hugged her as well but Lily only had eyes for the tall boy across the room.

* * *

James turned when he heard Alice yell the one name that tore open his insides.

Sirius, Remus, Natalie, and Peter were all sitting by him in the couches near the fire but all James could do was watch that beautiful red head walk into the common room. Her friends greeted her and she moved with precision and slowly.

James ran a nervous hand through his hair then shoved his hands in his pockets as she approached.

* * *

Lily's eyes locked with his. She gave him a small smile, which cause him to nervously run his hand through his hair like he always did.

Inside, Lily was so happy to be finally home. She hated being in the hospital wing alone and broken. She felt most vulnerable there and felt so welcome here around all of her friends, even if she couldn't turn her head.

She walked up to James and he whispered, "I'm glad your back." And then put a hand on her lower back as she walked to the couch.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" Remus asked, looking at her with concern.

"I've…um…been better," she laughed a little but then stopped and grabbed her throat because it hurt way too much.

"We're just so glad to see you!" Natalie said, still crying.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked but then immediately regretted it. Everyone's faces dropped and Natalie began sobbing. Sirius helped her up then hugged her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Natalie's brother has been kidnapped by…" Remus coughed, "Um…Voldemort."

Lily sighed, tears coming to her eyes and her body feeling so weak. Suddenly, James was next to her on the couch.

"You need to rest," he said, Lily turned to him but her stare was so blank. She tried to stand but collapsed into his arms, her legs not strong enough. James picked her up, just like she weighed nothing, and brought her up to the dormitory. He placed her in her, covered her up, and then turned to leave.

"Please don't leave me," Lily sobbed, "everyone else has."

* * *

James' chest tightened when he heard those words out of her mouth. He walked back to her bed and sat down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"I would never leave you, Lily," he whispered, smoothing her hair down.

She fell soundly asleep with James' worried face as the last image in her mind.

* * *

Lily awoke to the sound of Alice rummaging. The sun was already up and shining brightly through the curtains. Lily sat up but immediately regretted that decision as her neck protested with a large round of pain.

"What are you doing? Where's James?" Lily croaked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh good morning!" A flustered Alice answered, "I'm just trying to find this certain outfit…um yeah. James left early this morning. He had to get to class and didn't want to get in trouble but he said he'll see you after a meeting?"

"Oh ok," Lily answered.

"But we have something really nice planned for tonight so I want you to wear this," Alice moved a large pile and then held up a slinky green dress.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well, the boys just wanted to make a nice dinner," Alice smiled and handed her the dress.

"Oh…that's nice of them," Lily inspected the dress. It had a V-neck top and was a dark shade of emerald. It wasn't floor length but it hung just a little below the knees, "This is beautiful Alice, where did you get it."

"Oh I've had it for a while but I've never worn it," She smiled and winked, "I thought it would be perfect for you!"

"Thanks!" Lily hung it up on her bed frame, got dressed, and headed down to the common room.

Natalie and Remus were down there chatting over books and smiled when they saw her.

"You are supposed to go see Dumbledore in his office," Remus noted.

"Ok thanks," Lily answered as she left the common room.

* * *

James had been sitting there for almost an hour and was getting antsy. Professor Dumbledore had an important reason for talking to him but he had a lot of things to get ready for the evening.

"So do you understand James?"

"All I have to do is wear this?" he replied, coming out of his daze.

"Yes, and it will work perfectly."

"Ok great," James answered, standing, "I will keep you updated."

"I trust you will," Dumbledore answered sternly.

James left his office and walked down the griffin stairs only to see a flash of red hair and the beautiful Lily at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi," she whispered to him, her voice still not one hundred percent back.

"Hi," he looked her over, noticed the bruise on her neck first, "how are you feeling today?"

"Alright," she answered, "um…thanks for staying last night."

"Anytime," he answered nervously tapping his foot, "Dumbledore's ready for you." As he walked away he slipped a thin silver chain with a pendant on it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.

* * *

"Come in, Miss Evans," Dumbledore spoke from his desk.

Every time Lily walked into Dumbledore's office she was always astounded. The many moving paintings that covered the wall made small noises and the instruments on the many counters squeaked and spun.

"Please sit," he motioned for the chair in front of him. She sat in the large armchair in front of his desk and peered up at him.

"How are you doing, Lily?" He looked at her over his half moon glasses.

"I'm ok," Lily, answered a little uncomfortable.

"You neck seems to be a little better," he noticed.

"Yeah, it still hurts just as bad though,"

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble that you've been through, Lily. It pains me to see you this way."

Lily smiled and looked down to stop the tears from overflowing in front of the most powerful wizard that she knew.

"I have something for you," he smiled. He got up and returned with a small navy colored pouch,

"Go ahead."

Lily reached for the pouch and opened it. Out came a long necklace on a silver chain. There was pendant hanging from it the color of a deep emerald. It was in the shape of a small oval and held together by engraved silver.

"It's beautiful thank you," she smiled.

"It's called a Lookit pendant. It protects the wearers from harm. You must wear this at all times."

"You said wearers, is there another?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, there is a matching pendant to this one. Each of you will know when the other is in danger, ill, dying, or needs help. They react in different ways to each situation."

"So who has the other one?" Lily asked. She then noticed the many necklaces around Dumbledore's neck. She inspected each one but there wasn't a matching emerald one.

"That is not my place to tell you," Dumbledore answered, "the wearer is the only person who can disclose that information. There is a very powerful and binding magical spell between these necklaces. I feel that this will help you stay safe."

"I hope so," Lily sighed.

"Promise me you won't go anywhere alone and will stay on these grounds unless otherwise instructed?" One of his eyebrows slightly raised and he leaned towards her.

"I promise," she smiled weakly.

"Alright, now hurry along," he looked back to the contraption on his desk.

As Lily walked back to the common room she put the necklace on. When the pendant touched her skin she felt a slight shock that caused her body to tremble.

_It must be ready to work,_ she thought a little confused.

* * *

"Time for you to get ready, Lily pad!" Alice screeched as she turned from the mirror. She had just put the finishing touches on her sparkly ensemble, which was a midnight blue dress that shimmered in the firelight.

"Yeah come on, Lily," Natalie peeked around the corner with her hair tangled in the curling iron.

"Alright, alright," Lily sighed, shutting her Potions textbook. She got up and slipped into the emerald gown, pulling her hair out of the back and letting it fall.

"It fits you perfectly!" Alice jumped up and down, pulling her towards a mirror. The person Lily saw in the mirror was someone she didn't recognize. This Lily was beautiful.

"Now sit, I'm going to do your makeup," Alice brought a chair. Pretty soon Lily even had a few curls to her red locks and earrings.

"That necklace is perfect! Where'd you get it?" Natalie asked when she saw her pendant.

"Oh, thanks, it was a gift," Lily picked up the pendant and felt a slight hum in her hands. The final image of the three girls was a pretty one. Natalie had chosen a bright pink dress that matched her bubbly personality and had pinned her curls up. Alice's hair was too short to put up but she loved her pixie cut and so did Frank Longbottom to be more exact.

"Let's go!" they descended the stars.

* * *

The halls were empty as students were in their rooms or studying. The firelight in the ever-expanding halls was immense and added to the mood of the night. The girls' heels clicked on the floor and announced their arrival as they approached a large Victorian wrought iron door.

"What is this room? I've never been here before," Lily asked. The other two giggled and Alice knocked.

"Ladies! You made it!" Sirius exclaimed as he answered the door. He was dressed in his partial dress robes: dress pants, a nice shirt, and a bow tie.

"Of course we did," Natalie blushed as he grabbed her hand and escorted her in. Frank was waiting by the door to meet Alice and took her arm.

Lily had never seen anything like this before. The place they had just entered seemed like another world. They were outside and there were small tables illuminated by the strings of twinkling lights above. The sky shone with stars and not a cloud in the sky. A faint quartet played soft music in the background and butlers were bringing out food.

"What do you think?" James had suddenly appeared at Lily's side in his partial dress robes.

"I…don't know…it's…um," she blushed, "It's beautiful." He beamed at her answer. Then jumped a little back and bowed.

"My Lady, May I escort you to dinner?" he winked and looked up at her.

At this silly display, Lily giggled, "Of course, kind sir." James led her to the table where Remus, his friend Grace, Peter, another Gryffindor Sarah, Natalie, Sirius, Alice, and Frank were already seated. He held out her chair and then sat down next to her.

Remus finished pouring the butter beer rounds and then Sirius stood.

"People! Friends,"

"He's attempting to sound like an adult," Remus joked and everyone laughed.

"Everyone at this table but Remus, welcome! I would like to make a toast. To friends, I'm so happy to have you all here and to Lily," Lily looked up a little surprised, "For not dying and killing James in the process and for blossoming into a beautiful flower tonight!"

"Oomph!" Sirius bellowed as Natalie hit his gut, "Oh yes, to the every beautiful Natalie as well. You are radiant in pink! And Alice, I love the blue."

"Well Sirius knows his colors," Peter remarked sending them all laughing again.

"Cheers!" they all chimed, and Lily drank, turning shy. She then caught James' eyes and noticed a certain twinkle in them. She had noted that his new robes looked rather dashing tonight and his silly attempt to comb his hair as well. She smiled at him and then began to eat.

After dinner was completed the music picked up and Sirius stood.

"Oh darling, I shall whisk you away!" he carried Natalie to the dance floor laughing. The music was louder and the two began to dance and the lights dimmed.

The other couples slowly got up leaving Lily and James there alone at the table.

"Are you having fun?" James asked, catching her eyes as she looked up.

"Oh yes," she blushed again looking back at her feet.

"May I?" she looked up to see him standing in front of her with his hand out stretched.

"Why yes,"

James led her to the middle of the dance floor and Alice caught Lily's eye, winking. They swayed to the music; hand in hand and his other on her lower back.

"James Potter I had no idea you know how to dance," Lily noted looking up at him.

"Well, I am a man of many talents," he joked back.

"I never thought this would be one of them. You have many negative ones,"

"I do? How so?"

"Well…I mean, come on James, we haven't had the best past have we?"

"Let's forget about the past at least for tonight," James pulled her closer to him so she was almost laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why would I want to talk about that when I have the most beautiful girl in the room on my arm?" he turned and looked down at her.

"You just love making me blush don't you?" she answered, noticing how close he was.

"It's one of my favorite things to do," he put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

Lily didn't want this moment to end, ever. This is how she wanted her normal life to be. No anger, hatred, or Voldemort involved, just her and James. She never knew that she could feel so happy with this boy next to her, especially after their history.

"Come on," he whispered leading her away. He held her hand and led her to an alcove away from the dance floor.

"Spin for me!" he held her hand up above her head and Lily twirled around, the green dress flitting around her feet and swirling out.

He then picked her up and swung her around, causing a fit of giggles. This was James favorite sound in the entire world. Not a tearful Lily, but one that giggles and is having fun with him and no one else. He put Lily on a shelf and then came in close to her.

"I will never forget this moment and how beautiful you look," she smiled at that and wrapped her arms around him. She invited his warm kisses in as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He then kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose, and softly; her neck.

"I wouldn't trade anything for this. I hope you are having a good time," he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Of course I am," She answered as he lifted her down and enveloped her in a warm hug and kiss.

Lilly hoped that this moment with her friends would last forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to write something really long so I hope you like it!**


	26. Happiness Isn't Forever

Chapter 26: Happiness Isn't Forever

James awoke the next morning and smelled Lily's perfume everywhere.

"Was last night a dream?" he asked, groggily.

"No mate," Sirius smirked and winked. James smiled and closed his eyes. He remembered laughing and twirling Lily around the dance floor then burying his face in her sweet smelling hair and showering her with kisses. He sighed and opened his eyes back to reality.

* * *

_Lily._

"What?" Lily shot awake and scared Alice.

"Bah, I didn't say anything!" she scowled and rolled over.

"Didn't someone say my name?"

"No Lily, go back to bed," Natalie scoffed.

She laid back down wondering if she was dreaming. She had looked around and it was just those three, all the others had gotten up for breakfast.

_Lily Evans._

She sat up again. This was no dream she definitely heard a voice that time. Lily got up and looked out the window. There was a single figure standing outside on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It beckoned her to come towards him. Lily definitely was curious. She got dressed and headed outside.

* * *

The boys slowly took their seats in the great hall.

"Oh dear," Peter scowled, "we stayed up way to late."

"Oh grow up you git," Sirius scoffed. James offered a weak laugh in return but he was watching the door. He was nervous to see how Lily was going to react to him this morning.

"Hey girls," Remus greeted Natalie and Alice.

"Where's Lily?" James jumped in right away.

"We don't know. She was gone when we woke up," Alice answered skeptical. James nodded a little put off.

"She did take her coat though," Natalie piped up. He nodded and got up.

"I'm done eating I'll see you guys later," he sauntered out, him head hanging a little lower.

* * *

The snow crunched below Lily's feet as she walked toward the cloaked figure. She didn't really understand what drew her to this person but she could hear her necklace humming so something interesting might be happening. Plus, she had always been a curious little witch.

There was no one out and about on the grounds. Students were in classes most likely but it concerned Lily a little since she didn't know why there weren't anyone out here. The sky was completely gray and it looked like it could snow any minute. This concerned Lily since she didn't know what was going on.

As she got closer, Lily got nervous. She put her hand in her coat and grasped her wand with her sweaty hand.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Evans. I need a little help with something," the death eater Bellatrix Lestrange smirked under her hood. Lily's chest suddenly burned as her pendant scorched her skin. She screamed and ripped it off and threw it into the snow where it shone and steamed in the snow. The moment only caught Bellatrix's attention for a second and then she focused again.

"_Follotria!"_

Lily's body made a sudden jerk forward and her feet started to move.

"What are you doing? No!" Lily tried to stop but her feet just slid forward in the snow. Bellatrix laughed and led her into the forest.

* * *

James headed straight to the Gryffindor common room. He wanted to check there first. He was feeling a little suspicious that Lily hadn't shown up for breakfast but he just wanted to make sure everything was ok.

Just as the portrait opened, he saw Frank, "Hey, have you seen Lily?"

"Um…yeah, she…"

"OUCH!" James yelled as his pendant became red hot and scorched his skin. He picked it up by the necklace part and looked at it. It had gone from an emerald green to a bright red in a matter of seconds. He took it off but held onto it.

"Oh God," he ran from the common room with Frank following him. They went outside and only saw one set of footprints, Lily's.

"No! This can't be happening," James said and they ran towards the forest. A slight smoke was coming from the snow nearby and James went over to it. He picked up Lily's amulet and cursed to himself.

"Frank, go get Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Tell them I headed into the woods because Lily is in trouble. Give them this, it will help them track me," he handed Frank one of the necklaces, "go now!"

Frank sprinted away and James took out his wand as he ran into the forest alone.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, tired from fighting the spell.

"Any why should I tell you?" Bellatrix had an odd sense about her but she was still quite young and could have passed as beautiful if she wasn't so evil.

"Because I'm going there without permission maybe?" Lily shot back.

"Well let me put it this way, you won't like it but you have no choice," she snickered and jerked Lily forward causing her to split her head open on a nearby tree. A warm trickle ran down her face and her vision fogged but came back slowly.

"Going to see the head guy then?" she asked prodding more. The blood was really seeping now and began to drip in the snow.

_Let's hope someone can follow my trail now… _she thought.

"Of course! He is the best!" as they kept walking Lily began to see some lights up ahead. Soon enough they were on the edge of Hogsmeade. Bellatrix put on a shield of invisibility but Lily really fought this time. She drug her feet back and forth to create huge tracks that wouldn't just bypass the everyday eye.

"Stop fighting you mudblood!" Bellatrix turned and slapped her across the face, causing Lily's head to hurt even more. They were walking towards the shrieking shack and then suddenly went behind it. In the ground, barely visible was a small door that Bellatrix opened and shoved Lily inside.

* * *

James kept running. Luckily, the pendant had spread some of its magical properties onto Lily and since he was holding one of the necklaces he could see her trail as clear as day. He had no idea what he was up against but as he ran, he shook with rage. The week had been starting to go back uphill and then something back had to happen. Why couldn't they just have a normal life with nothing bad happening every day?

_No,_ he thought. Up ahead was a large dark spot in the snow. He bent over and touched it; it was still warm. Blood; Lily's blood. He clenched his fist and buckled forward ignoring the calls of his friends from behind him.

* * *

Lily had to let her eyes adjust as she lay on the cold cement floor. There was a small whimpering that she heard but then her body was being lifted and held by two men; death eaters.

"Well thank you for joining us, Miss Evans," Lord Voldemort appeared out of the shadows, "I'm glad we could see each other again." Lily spat on the floor right in front of him.

"I hate you."

"Oh feisty today are we?" he laughed then lunged at her wrapping a hand around her bruised throat, "well let's cool it down or this time they will actually snap your neck, ok?" She could feel his breath on her cheek. He laughed and then licked her.

"Ah the taste of a mudblood, so sweet and innocent!" The death eaters laughed, "But we're going to have a little fun today ok pretty thing? Have you met Anna yet?" He picked up a whimpering little girl in the corner by her hair. She screamed as he then threw her on the ground.

"Another mudblood like yourself," they laughed. This girl was probably about five or six years old and it made Lily's blood run cold.

"So here's what's going to happen. You both are going to be fighting in Hogsmeade but, I'm going to be the controller or puppeteer if you may." He bowed slightly and two more death eaters grabbed little Anna.

"Don't screw this up for me, Evans, I need to keep up my reputation with the good people," he shoved her head away causing more excruciating pain.

The girls were led up different stairs and placed on opposite ends of the street. People were passing through their invisible line liken nothing mattered but Lily was so nervous. She kept looking around for someone to help and she began to scream.

"I don't think so!" Bellatrix appeared a silenced her with a charm. She could move her mouth but no words would come out. Another death eater then armed Anna with a wand but not Lily and left.

_So this is how I will die,_ Lily thought watching the little girl look at the wand then up at her.

* * *

James had just arrived at the edge of the forest and was looking into Hogsmeade. His necklace was starting to hum so he figured that he was close but stayed hidden to wait for his back up.

"You run way too fast, Prongs," Sirius huffed as he caught up and almost collapsed.

"We saw all the blood, what's going on?" Remus asked, just as worn out.

"Someone took Lily and look," he held up the pendant, which all his friends knew about. Sirius and Remus looked at each other worried, "but I didn't just want to go into the open without a plan. So what should we do? I don't see her anywhere."

"What if we surround the perimeter?" Peter piped in.

"That might work, but we can't go all out at once, that would be a problem."

"I'm guessing that whoever took her wants to see me so I'll go out by myself," James volunteered, "If fighting breaks out, come out immediately."

They all nodded.

* * *

Lily's feet suddenly began to move forward and she wanted to scream. The pain was horrible as the torture curse affect her whole body. She realized that they hadn't silence Anna because she stood there horrified, watching. Suddenly, Lily stopped and almost fell forward, but was awakened by Anna's blood curdling screams. She covered her ears and tears streamed down her face, as the child was tortured in front of her very eyes. She began to run towards her but was stopped by another onset of pain.

People were starting to give them funny looks but they just stood there and stared. Finally, Lily was less than two feet from the little girl when the pain stopped. She was breathing heavily as some liquid, either tears or sweat, dripped down her face.

Anna's eyes suddenly went completely black and the wand became erect directly at Lily's heart.

"LILY!" A voice yelled from one side but she couldn't move because of her sheer terror. A large object collided with her and broke the spell holding her in place right as Anna fired the killing curse from that wand. She then collapsed in the snow.

* * *

Lily looked up into the eyes of James Potter. His hard hit had stopped the curse and now he was kind of on top of her speaking, but she couldn't hear or say anything back. Suddenly, Remus, Sirius, and Peter appeared and they helped her up. James pulled her close and put his hand over the cut on her head in an attempt to stop the bleeding while the other boys had their wands out.

The death eaters were almost upon them but stopped because of the screaming crowds in the street were interfering.

"Come on!" James yelled picking Lily up and running towards Honeydukes to the tunnel that they new about. The boys chased after him while throwing spells behind them to stop the death eaters. James made it to the entrance and Sirius opened it, getting them all inside, and then sealing the door with magic. They heard a loud crashing as they ran through the tunnel.

Towards the entrance, James tripped out into the hall of Hogwarts and Lily went sprawling on the ground.

"No! Lily, stay with me please! I'm right here! Help somebody!" He was looking down at her but her eyes were zoned and out of focus.

The last thing Lily remembered was seeing a small tear run down James' face, then darkness.


	27. These Dangerous Times

Chapter 27: These Dangerous Times

Lily tossed and turned despite the pain that ran through her body. She had been having terrible dreams for nights and Lord Voldemort was the star of each of them. This time in the hospital wing she was put in her own separate room because the fiasco in Hogsmeade had caused a giant uproar. Parents had heard and were storming the school requesting their kids go home. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had been handling everything with care but they were definitely not ready for this kind of response.

Lily's friends had dealt another larger blow. People all over were approaching them on their experience and wondering what is wrong with Lily. James had been an emotional wreck and felt like a failure. He barely left his room and even Sirius was worried about his best mate.

The world had been thrown into chaos. This was one of the first times where death eaters had openly attacked someone in public with many people around. Everyone was worried.

Dumbledore seemed to be the only wizard who wasn't.

* * *

Lily woke up and looked around her room. The room was white and small but still in Hogwarts as far as she could tell. The window drapes were partially open to reveal a very dark sky. Lily could hear the rain hitting the window softly and she smiled. She loved rain.

Turning, she noticed some flowers next to her bed. They were her favorite; white lilies and she knew exactly whom they were from.

"Oh good you are awake my dear," Madame Pomfry entered her room with lunch, a steaming bowl of soup.

Lily nodded and tried to sit up but noticed many cords around her and a needle in her arm.

"Aren't these muggle hospital techniques?" Lily was confused.

"Yes, we decided it would be the easiest way to get you hydrated again. Sorry if it is uncomfortable," she smiled while placing the tray on Lily's lap, "You've had many visitors but none have been allowed in on strict orders from Professor Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"He is protecting you and extremely worried about your safety. He also left me this and told you to put it on right away," Madame Pomfry held up Lily's emerald Lookit pendant which was clean and back to normal. She put it over her head; it was cold to the touch and the hum seemed to be stronger this time.

"Who's been here?"

"Well Mr. Potter, many times. He left you these flowers and he keeps coming back. All of his friends as well as half the school at least came too. Also many reporters somehow got inside the school, those rats!" She got up flustered and left.

"Miss Evans!" Dumbledore practically floated into the room. Lily could hear cheers and voices outside which sounded like a ton of people.

"Hi," she answered weakly, sipping her soup.

"You are very lucky to be alive with how much blood you lost," he looked down at her with his hands clasped, "I'm not going to trouble you with recounting your story now because I can see you are still very weak but I just want you to know that I will be back when you are feeling up to it. I do have one guest for you that just won't leave." He smiled and motioned.

James Potter slowly walked in and put his hands in his pockets shyly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dumbledore smiled and exited the room.

Silence engulfed the two of them as James stood near the now closed door running his hands through his hair nervously. He looked bad and almost as bad as Lily. His robes were disheveled and he was as white and a ghost. Lily could tell that he hadn't gotten any sleep the past few nights she had been unconscious because he had large bags under his eyes. She motioned for him to come over.

He swiftly agreed, sat, and wrapped her in the softest embrace. She could feel him shaking and suddenly she broke down. Her salty tears dampened his already stained shirt as they embraced. This moment lasted for a long time since neither of them knew really what to say.

"Don't cry Lily," he whispered looking down at her, as his tears brimmed too, "please don't be sad."

"Why? I keep getting attacked and almost dying! What if he actually succeeds one time?" Lily said loudly.

"He never will," James held her face in his hands while he wiped her tears, "don't think like that at all. You are very talent witch and nothing will ever happen I promise. But why did you take the necklace off?"

"It burned me, James! Then Bellatrix led me away by an invisible thread before I could grab it!" she answered back angrily.

"Ok calm down," he grabbed her hand, "I just wanted to see you to make sure you are ok."

"I'm getting there I guess," she frowned.

"I think you need to get out of this gross and stuffy room. Keep eating too," he motioned to the tray of food she barely touched.

"I'm not hungry," Lily whispered and turned away. James dropped his hand a little hurt by her comments and body language.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I hope you like the flowers," he whispered kissing her head, and left the room quickly. Lily cried herself back into a restless sleep.

* * *

It was hard for Lily to get back into the groove of classes. It's not that people had suddenly placed her on a pedestal for surviving again; they were now avoiding her like the plague. There were rumors swirling that she was bad luck or that she was doing it on purpose to get the attention of the wanton James Potter. But why would she do that? He already was at her side at every moment shoving onlookers away and pulling her through the crowded halls quickly. It was like the boy just couldn't leave her be. She remembered a time when they hated each other and all Potter would do is ask her out every time she saw him and she would respond with a roll of her eyes.

But many things had changed.

Including Lily's heart.

James knew her feelings and so did their closest friends but she didn't want to become the gossip of the school and James next lady to throw away.

She secretly was guarding her heart to him and any boy who wanted a piece.

"Hello? Lily?" Alice waved a hand in front of Lily's face while they worked in potions. She had been zoning and day dreaming about a peaceful world.

"Sorry what?"

"We need the cat's whisker that you have," Natalie was irritated. It seemed like her friend was completely gone the past week. Had the evil Lord sucked her soul away too with dementors?

"Oh, right. I'm just so tired," She rested her cheek on her hand and handed over the ingredient.

"I think you've lost your soul," Natalie answered.

"Oh she's never had one! Look at that mop of hair!" Sirius appeared at their table carrying a potions rental book.

"Very funny, Sirius, but I've heard that one before and it's not mean," Lily smirked at him.

"You are as gloomy as the day outside. What's eating you?" He peered at her.

"I don't know, I just feel…lost," she sighed.

"Lost? But you are right here and I have found you," he returned standing a little straighter.

The Marauders had stopped their pranks for a couple weeks after the last few ordeals and even the next Quidditch match had been cancelled on behalf of the increased security at the castle. This had left James and especially Lily upset since flying was their escape from reality.

"Let's go to the kitchen tonight and have some butterbeer in the common room together," Sirius put a hand on Lily's shoulder, "I bet that will warm and cheer you up?"

"That actually sounds lovely, and…normal," she offered a weak smile, "that's all that I want."

"Eight o' clock it is!" Sirius hooted returning to his table.

* * *

The rest of Lily's classes went by uneventfully and James always waited outside the room to walk her to the next one. They walked in silence and he often ran his hand through his hair because he was nervous. Their last encounter in the hospital hadn't been ideal and neither of them really knew how to react. When they got to each room James would walk her to her table and then retreat to the opposite end of the room. Natalie and Alice were both clueless as to why he was acting so strange but Lily knew.

He was hurt but was afraid to leave her side.

And she was thankful for him.

* * *

It was late and most of the students were studying or relaxing around the school. Dumbledore had set a curfew that stated no students were allowed outside the school after dinner and must be in their houses at nine. It was strict but everyone obliged because of the impending danger. Their parents had taken from many students home but they were much safer in Hogwarts then outside its walls. The teachers have placed new wards around the palace hoping they will defend them from death eaters and Lord Voldemort himself.

"Ah the crackling fire, the snow outside, and the laughter of the beautiful ladies!" Sirius raised his glass and they laughed with him.

Lily had just put on her pajamas which were very soft and a nice shade of green to match her eyes when she made her way down the stairs.

The fire playing cards and sitting in a circle when she entered the room seated the group. James looked up and immediately caught her eyes. He nervously ran his hand through his hair but then gave her a solid smile.

"Lily paddy!" Sirius belched, "come to the circle of love!"

"You must be drinking more than butterbeer, Sirius," Lily chuckled as she sat down and accepted a mug from Natalie.

"Of course my lady of red! Would you care for a sip?" He bowed slightly.

"No your knightly-ness," she mocked. She took a sip of her drink and caught James eyes again. They had not moved from her face as she had gracefully sat down.

"Let's play a game before Frank and Alice slip away and snog!" Sirius noted elbowing Frank next to him and winking.

"You shouldn't be talking, Mr. Black, you have a pretty lady on your lap and mead in your tummy," Alice snooted acting just like him. This caused everyone to laugh and a blush to appear on her cheeks.

"I would love a game of cards," Remus piped up, his cheeks jolly and red too.

* * *

"You're cheating!" Natalie screeched hitting Sirius in the shoulder.

"I am not!" he answered back.

"Yes you are you have now played the same card twice because you picked it back up!" The two threw their cards in the air and began to wrestle. Laughter sprung up from around the group as Lily finished off her third butterbeer. It had been a wonderful evening and now it was very late.

"Alright alright that's enough," Remus inferred and broke the two up, "why don't you take this up somewhere else?" They both smirked and ran off.

"I think Peter and I should be going to bed," both Remus and Peter got up and headed to the boys dormitory.

"We're…going to go off somewhere," Alice squeaked out and Frank pulled her away. This left Lily and James by the roaring flames. Silence engulfed the two of them but they still sat there content.

"Lily…I,"

"No, James, let me go first…"

"Please, listen," he held up a hand and she sat back, "It is my fault. I wasn't there for you, I couldn't help and then I didn't know how to tell you that I was so worried…"

"James," she whispered moving closer to him, "It's all right, I understand. I know that it is hard for you too." Her eyes welled up.

"Don't cry," he smiled putting a hand on her cheek, "you are safe here and I'm so sorry I've been so quiet this past week I just thought you were gone." She smiled and rested on his hand.

"James! Are you there!" A raspy voice entered the room causing them both to jump.

"James!"

"Dad?" He asked looking around.

"In the fire," he answered, "Is there anyone there?"

"No just Lily and I," they moved closer to see an image of James' father talking to them.

"How are you there? Has anything happened?"

"Well last week Lily was captured by death eaters but she luckily outwitted them. I'm sure you saw Hogsmeade in the papers. They kept her name secret."

"Oh that was you! My god what is happening? Has Dumbledore changed anything?"

"Yes, he has added curfew hours and more security from the ministry. He also put more shields up," James added then looking to Lily. Her face was serious and she was intently watching.

"James, things have gone sour here. I wanted to update you because we are very worried. We have been located to a new home because of the increased problems and we are in a random location with many shields. You won't be able to come home anytime soon. People have been vanishing day and night and it is safest at Hogwarts where you are. Please keep your friends close they may be all you have to fight."

"Dad…don't,"

"Let me finish James," he frowned, "These are troubled times and Lily I know you have gone through many troubles with your family and at school. I want both of you to always be on guard and carry your wands with you at all times. This is a war we are in and I want you to be safe since you will be leaving school soon. But I have to go now you mother is scolding me. We love you son."

"Bye Dad, love you as well." James answered somberly.

He turned to Lily whose face had gone pale and her breathing had increased. He pulled her over and kissed her forehead.

"Do not worry Lily, your friends are here."

* * *

**A/N: Please comments are welcome! **


	28. Silence Consumes

Chapter 28: Silence Consumes

Hogwarts had grown strangely quiet over the past few weeks. Both students and teachers were on edge and always jumping at even the smallest sound. The school was on lockdown and even McGonagall seemed to be nervous to the point of shaking as she wrote.

The halls were dead silent.

Student's footsteps rang like gongs as they changed classrooms. The talked in whispers to each other and were always in groups and never alone. Many students had been taken home by their parents but in Dumbledore's eyes no place was safer than Hogwarts.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Sirius declared a little loudly. Remus, James, Peter, Natalie, Alice, and Lily were all sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room near the fire alone. Everyone else was either in his or her rooms, the library, or somewhere else.

"What is?" Remus popped up.

"The fact that this school has become a morgue! Everyone is quiet and little scaredy cats," he frowned looking around.

"I think there's more to it than that…" Alice almost whispered, glancing at Lily who was staring into the fire.

"Well I don't think we should just live sad and quiet lives because of what's happening, cheer up!" he leaned over and kissed Natalie's cheek causing her to blush a bright shade of pink.

"I have an idea," he then announced getting up to leave. He bounded up the stairs and came back moments later with a few games.

"Let's do something fun together tonight," he began to unpack them. James nodded but found his eyes meeting Lily's across the circle. She gave him a weak smile and it tore at his insides. Maybe something like this would help cheer her up.

They played until it was very late. The moon peeked through the windows and casted shadows in the empty room. The fire still roared and the group of friends felt at home together for once in a long time.

* * *

The next day rain battered down on the castle. Lily hadn't slept well that night with haunting dreams of those slitted eyes and the killing curse. She woke up very early drenched in sweat. The other girls in the dormitory were still soundly asleep as the rain hit the window and the casual crack of lightening sparked. Lily got up, got dressed and headed downstairs. The common room was like a ghost town and even the fire had smothered out during the night. She tip toed out into the hall and enjoyed the silence for once.

These weeks had been like torture for her; reminding her everyday of the target on her back. People always avoided her glance and even moved out of her way. No one spoke to her and it seemed like she had the plague. This was the worst thing for Lily because distractions would have helped ease her mind.

Lily knew the perfect place to enjoy the morning.

* * *

"Hey…" Sirius greeted, still sleepy.

"What happened to the chirpy go-getter from last night?" Remus chuckled as they ate breakfast.

"He's still asleep. This weather isn't helping me," he yawned and began to eat.

James had just joined them too and took his seat across from Sirius chuckling at his best mate.

This Saturday was already turning into a lazy one. There were hardly any students up and about. It didn't surprise James since the weather was so terrible today.

"Has anyone seen Lily yet?" Natalie piped up looking directly at James. He frowned and immediately scanned the room.

"No, I haven't," Remus, commented.

"She wasn't in the dormitory this morning when we got up," Alice piped in before turning back to Frank.

"She wasn't?" James asked, his voice growing tense.

Alice shook her head and gave a nervous look to Natalie who tried to smile.

James finished his breakfast quickly and then got up, "I think I know where she is."

* * *

Lily was soothed as she leaned her head on the cold, stone, and wall.

The astronomy tower had the perfect little hideaway that no one really knew about. It was on the same level as the classroom but in a little notch down the hall. Someone could just slip in, turn the corner and then you were completely concealed from the hall. The little nook had a small window with bars and no pane that Lily curled up next to. The rain was falling straight so she wasn't getting wet but the cool air was very refreshing. The view this little spot offered of the grounds and beyond was incredible. She would steal away and do homework here sometimes.

This was a peaceful place, Lily's place. She sighed and smiled thinking about how this kind of silence was really nice and relaxing. There was no one there to judge her or whisper or stare, just Lily and the rain. She closed her eyes and rested her head again in sweet bliss.

"I hope your not hiding from the world,"

Lily turned and saw James Potter in her nook smiling down at her.

"No," she sighed, "just taking a break from it."

"May I join you?"

"Sure," she smiled weakly.

He squeezed in and sat down right next to her causing their shoulders to touch. An electric current went through Lily and she smirked looking down. She could smell his cologne and it was so sweet. She often thought he only wore it to bring in the ladies but now there wasn't a smell that was more sweeter or recognizable to her than this one.

She turned to him and was immediately lost in his hazel eyes. He had been watching her and his face was showing a look of concern. She melted and suddenly she had a lot to say.

"I'm scared James,"

"I know,"

"I'm scared that this life isn't going to be what I want it to be," he listened quietly and placed a reassuring hand on her arm. This sent shivers up her spine and she had to take a deep breath while closing her eyes before continuing.

"What if I die soon? What if I never get married or have a family? What if…" tears began to well up in her eyes and she looked down, ashamed of her weakness.

"Shh," he whispered leaning his head against hers, "everything is going to be just fine."

"But, how do you know that?" she wiped a tear looking back up at him.

"Well I don't, but I know that every time I'm with you I feel safe and content," he offered a small nervous smile, "I know that I have the most loyal and best friends anyone can ask for who would do anything for both of us. That to me is something strong and secure." She nodded waiting for him to continue.

"I also know that I have you," he caressed her cheek, wiping one of the stray tears, "I know that you are the brightest witch of our age and fiercely loyal. I know that you are strong and independent and will protect anyone you love. And Lily, when you love, you love deeply."

She smiled. He knew he better than she thought.

"I also know that fighting by your side and being next to you is a place that I will always be even if you don't want me there.

"You sound so certain and so confidant. The world is crumbling and they are after me and I'm just so frightened that I won't live…" she looked up and his face was right there. And suddenly his lips brushed hers. Lily trembled but she didn't fight it. His hands became tangled in her long red mane as he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed deeply.

At this moment, Lily felt the safest ever. She didn't want move and face the outside world again.

When they broke apart, James was smiling and it caused her to blush a deep red. She tucked her head under his chin and he enveloped his arms around her. She could hear his steady heartbeat and sighed contently.

* * *

"I wonder where James is," Remus commented noticing that his friend had been gone for a while.

"With his lady of course," Sirius winked and then kissed Natalie on the cheek.

"But aren't you a little worried?"

"Moony," Sirius scolded, "My best mate can handle himself in any situation. Especially when girls are fawning over him. He's a pro."

Remus rolled his eyes and dove back into his book.

"I just hope nothing bad happened," Alice commented.

* * *

Lily's bell like laughter echoed in their nook. James had lain down and she was lying opposite of him with her head on his chest.

"That prank was evil but so funny!" she giggled again causing James to laugh as well.

"Yeah it definitely was one of our best," he looked down at their hands locked together and smiled.

"I still can't believe the ever defiant Lily Evans let me kiss her," he joked looking up to gauge her reaction.

"Who says you didn't take advantage of me in a weak moment?" she shot back with a smirk.

"Well you could have stopped me," he sat up pulling her with him.

"Let's stay here forever," she whispered only inches from him, "it's so peaceful, quiet, and there's no evil ever."

He smiled and pulled her on his lap, "I'm guessing you are feeling better?"

"Yes, who would have thought that the usual prick of a boy James Potter could make me feel so loved and safe."

"I've been waiting for you to notice," he looked away.

"Hey!" she scolded playfully, "don't go all pouty on me! We were just laughing a moment before."

When he turned back to look at her she was shocked how sad he looked.

"You have no idea how much this moment means to me," he whispered, pulling her heart strings again, "I never ever want it to end." They fell silent and James brought his hand up to touch the soft skin on her neck. Lily shivered but didn't stop him. His other hand put a strand of her hair behind her ear and she smiled.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and pulled her to him for another sweet kiss.

Lily was beyond content. She hoped that nothing could ever destroy this moment.

* * *

**A/N: I think we were all ready for some romance ;) Hope you liked it!**


	29. Sweet Nothings

Chapter 29: Sweet Nothings

"This is the most boring Saturday ever!" Sirius complained, "Why can't we just go do something fun?"

"Because we aren't allowed to, Sirius," Remus scoffed looking up from his book.

"When has that stopped us before?" He pointed out.

"True. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know something good! Maybe sneaking to Hogsmeade or the room of requirement?"

"No, to Hogsmeade. Did you forget what happened to Lily there?"

"Well…no, I'm just…"

"The room of requirement would be fine. What do you guys think?" They all nodded in agreement and headed out the door.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" James asked, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I could have some dinner. But I don't want to leave," she smiled.

"Well, I have an idea," James smirked and Lily recognized that look. He always had that look on when he was up to something.

"Come on," he helped her up.

They walked hand and hand down the empty halls and Lily felt like a new person. She never knew that having someone who cared about her so much would feel like this. She instantly remembered all the times she had been mean to him and suddenly was sad.

"What is it Lily?" he slowed them down and looked at her worried.

"I was just thinking about how rude I've been to you,"

"No, don't go there," he pulled her towards him so they were facing each other and inches away, "just live in this moment right now with me. Be here with me."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Everything's going to be just fine," he led her forward again.

* * *

"I wonder what will be there for us. Maybe an arcade? Or a waterfall!"

"Really Sirius?" Remus laughed causing the rest of them to giggle as well.

As they turned the corner they spotted James slipping into the kitchens.

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius leapt forward. James heard him and peeked back around the corner with a big grin on.

"Where have you been, mate?"

"Enjoying a relaxing day," he sidestepped the question.

"With a certain redhead?" Peter piped up.

"It's none of your business," James winked and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You're missing out, mate!" Sirius yelled as they walked away.

* * *

"Mr. Potter!" Dindy the cheerful house elf squeaked when she saw them.

"Hello Dindy!" James smiled and came forward to give him a little high five.

"What brings you here tonight my, sir?"

"Dindy, this is Lily. This special lady and me are hungry. We were wondering if you had anything for us?"

"Oh yes, sir!" He got excited and ran past them.

"How do you know them?" Lily asked after he left.

"Sirius and I come here a lot. We always never get enough food. We just became friends by bringing them gifts and news of outside,"

"You have a way with them and people," Lily smiled and James ran his hand thru his hair nervously.

"Well…um, I guess…"

"It was compliment. Just accept it," she giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Will this do, Mr. Potter?" Dindy had brought out a chicken covered in a delicious and creamy sauce with potatoes.

"It looks perfect! Oh and," James leaned down and whispered in his ear. Dindy nodded and ran off.

He came back with two fancy goblets and a bottle of champagne along with chocolate dipped strawberries.

"James, I don't know we should…"

"Nonsense Lily. This is a cause for celebration," he took a goblet and handed one to her keeping the other for him.

"To the most beautiful girl in the world. I have had the best day with you," He smiled and kept his eyes on her.

"Same here," she smirked and drank. It didn't taste as bad as she thought it would, "I like it."

"I knew you would," he smiled, "Here" He had grabbed a strawberry and fed it to her sweetly.

They enjoyed a peaceful dinner and drank while laughing through it all. Only when Dindy came back did Lily realize how long they had been there.

"Was everything good, Mr. Potter? My lady Lily?"

"Yes Dindy very good, thank you. Do you mind if we take our drinks?"

"No, Mr. Potter, that is alright," he smiled. James got up and handed him a small piece of paper. Dindy looked up at him scared but he patted his arm.

"I'll be back to talk to you, ok?" James reassured him and then they walked out.

* * *

It was very late but they had no intention of ending it early. All of the students were already in bed but James led Lily out of the kitchen looking around to see if there were any prefects.

Lily was giddy with excitement. She was always such a good girl that being out with a handsome boy past the curphew made her feel good. Thinking about the conversation they had earlier, you had to live with what moments you were given.

They made their way through the hall silently and ended up in front of the room of requirement.

James looked at her and smiled. He then opened the door. Lily's breath caught as she looked around.

The room they were given was so luxurious. It was all shades of red and gold. There was a small table with two chairs near the fireplace and a giant rug. There also was a large bed in one corner draped with fabric.

She turned to James and he had been watching her reaction. He smiled and led her to the table. They sat and he filled her goblet.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, thank you," she suddenly became shy when she noticed that the bed was directly behind him. James got up and walked to the fireplace. There was a small radio and he turned it on.

Walking back, his chin was up, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Of course," she smiled. His hand wound around her waist and pulled her close. The scent of his cologne was causing her to become dizzy…or was it the champagne? Regardless, Lily's stomach was afloat with butterflies. She hid her face under his chin because she had become so nervous.

He turned his head towards her and inhaled the sweet scent of her. He committed this scent to memory as it ignited all of his senses. He responded to their slow movements by pulling her closer to him so they were touching will they slowly danced.

"I hope you aren't worried anymore," he whispered.

"I don't know how I could be worried if you are always there for me. I didn't know you cared so much," She looked up at him a little teary.

"Well now you do. Now you know that I would do anything for you," he kissed her softly. Then suddenly he turned and dipped her low. She laughed and kept laughing as he pulled her back up.

"I didn't know that the James Potter could be so romantic," she teased him, running one of her hands through his hair.

"I'm full of surprises," he smirked, picking her up and swirling her around.

The then talked for hours, sipping their drinks, and Lily felt at ease.

"I don't want this night to end," she sighed looking at the large clock above the fireplace.

"Well…it doesn't have to," James said taking her hand. Lily took a sharp breath in and looked down.

"If you don't want to, I understand…I just thought…"

"No," Lily interrupted him, "I want to stay." He looked up surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered, "we can just stay the night here, do you want to?"

Lily had never seen a bigger smile on his face. He jumped up from his chair and picked her up. He had never been happier.

* * *

"They still haven't come back!" Sirius complained after their adventure.

"It must be going well," Alice smirked while looking at Frank.

"Obviously!" Natalie gushed, "she better tell us everything!"

"She will," Alice answered.

"Well I'm sick of waiting," Sirius popped up, "come on pretty lady!" He pulled a giggling Natalie up and out of the common room.

"Oh young love," Remus sighed and kept reading his textbook.

"Someday, Remus," Peter winked, "someday."

* * *

Sunlight slowly streamed in the window and lit the room bright red when it hit Lily's hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see James soundly asleep and his arms wrapped around her. His breathing was slow and steady as his bare chest rose and fell quietly.

Lily sat up and looked around. She had forgotten that she slept here with James. Reality came and hit her like a train.

They had spent the night outside of their dormitories. And not only that but they had stayed together.

Lily looked down; she was wearing her white tank top and the pants she wore under her uniform. Phew. Nothing too bad had happened.

"Lily?" James had woken up. He sat up and rested his hand on her lower back.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I think so," she looked at him, "I just forgot that we stayed here."

They looked around as the room began to change into a London café. There was a table for two and a set of steaming cups waiting for them.

"Coffee!" she exclaimed starting to get up.

"Wait," James said, holding her back for one more moment. She turned and his lips met hers softly.

"Thank you for staying," he whispered.

"I'm glad I did," she answered back.

Lily sat by her coffee. When James got up she almost choked on her drink. She had forgotten how toned the Quidditch player was. His smooth skin and muscles rippled with every movement as he slipped a shirt on. Lily had to look away to hide her embarrassment.

"What?" he asked as he sat down.

"Nothing," she answered sipping some more. He raised his glass.

"To a wonderful day and night," Lily met his with a clink and smiled.

When they were finished, they put their robes on and James grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready?" he turned to her trying to read her face.

"As long as you're here, yes," she smiled up at him and the walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Comments are more than welcome!**


End file.
